Ghost Warrior
by Biomarvel740
Summary: After being exposed to a relic of amazing power, Joey must learn to control his new abilities, whilst in the form of a powerful creature, while also fighting a war against the insidious Skull King, whom is bent on conquering the world.
1. Chapter 1

Lego owns Evo and Aldus.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

PROLOGUE

Incredibly confused Joey was, as he was being led down a hall of gray by a group of heavily armed Toa, all of them refusing to say a word unless they were asked to. Sometimes they would even give vague answers. As to how Joey knew this, his first question upon seeing these Toa standing nervously in front of his house had simply been: What are you doing here? "That's classified"., was all these Toa had said before then asking him to come with them to a location, of which was also "classified", for a reason of which he had no clue whatsoever.

But with each passing second, all of this was only getting more and more confusing to the Ko-matoran. From a first glance, this sort of looked like an arrest for some severe form of a federal offense. But these still mysterious Toa had never specifically clarified this as such a thing. All they had really told him, if anything through their mysteriously vague answers, was that someone was wanting to meet him as soon as he possibly could, for reasons that were also classified.

Joey nearly tensed then, remembering the events that transpired the last time someone had told him this. But he pushed those memories aside. For those other people were nothing short of evil. He had every right to be afraid them. But so far, these Toa had never made any sort of threats towards him, nor had they threaten to kill him or somebody else if he refused to go with them. Matter of fact, they just told him that their boss had already arranged the meeting there and was waiting to see him. And as tempting as that offer was, Joey wasn't all that sure how his Fiance would feel about a group of highly skilled Toa surrounding the area should she wake up at any second.

Plus these Toa, regardless of what little information he had been given, were still polite towards him, even after he asked if they were Dark Hunters. Matter of fact, a few of them had laughed as if he was joking, also making him wonder a bit if these were the kind of guys who ate Dark Hunters on battlefields for breakfast. And those guys weren't easy to fight nowadays. Heck, there was one in Tommyville right now, but he rarely revealed himself, making it somewhat reasonable that Fireman hadn't been able to catch him yet.

Joey focused his attention back on the surrounding Toa then as they immediately stopped at an iron door to their left side, the Toa in the front opening the door as the others simply moved out of Joeys way, a few of them kindly gesturing to the now open doorway. Joey remained still for a second, looking up at the other Toa who patiently waited before then walking closer to the said doorway. As Joey got closer, he realized that he was now looking into what looked like one of those weird interrogation rooms from the movies. A dimly lit light bulb hanging from the ceiling and another Toa waited patiently inside, sitting in a wooden chair behind an old desk, faced towards the Ko Matoran. This mysterious Toa of whatever element he couldn't tell, wore armor of black and red. He also wore what appeared to be a light brown cloak of some sort, a cape-like cloth hanging down from his left shoulder. His mask was barely visible, hidden underneath a light brown hood that remained on even as he gave a kind notion for him to come in.

Unsure of what this Toa would do to him if he refused, Joey simply walked inside, stopping in front of the long wooden desk that came more clearly into view as he approached the still seated Toa. The Toa then notioned to a chair to Joeys right side. From what Joey could already tell, this guy was wanting to ask a couple of off the record questions, and as Joey complied, sitting down and staring nervously across the table at the hooded Toa, he almost started to wonder if he knew what this was about. Or better yet, if he had been recently framed for something he didn't do. Crap, for all he knew, these guys might've been after Fireman. All he could do now was wait and see just what this hidden Toa wanted.

The Toa slid a brown file out of the dark of the table on his right side, sliding it to Joey as he told him: "A friend of mine recently got a report from a few witnesses that a series of certain and rather curious events had recently transpired. Events involving you".

Joey cocked his head in curiosity, then asking: "I'm sorry sir, did I do anything wrong"?

"No, of course not"., The Toa responded. "The events I'm about to ask about have just made a few people curious is all".

Still unsure of what this Toa was referring to, Joey looked down at the file in front of him, then looking up at the Toa and silently asking if he could open it. After the Toa gave a nod of approval, Joey looked back down at the file and carefully and slowly opening. Joey widened his eyes at the pictures that rested inside. There was one of a recently opened vase, gold in color, and marked in angelic symbols. A few others showed a bit of destruction in at least a couple places, some of the destroyed debris burning in blue flames. And lastly, there were mugshots of a few criminals who had just been token in a few days ago. Now Joey knew what this was about. But now another question formed in his head as he looked back up at the hooded Toa: How did he know it was me?

The Hooded Toa simply leaned back in his chair then, hiding a little more of himself in the shadows as he then asked: "Can you clarify to us what exactly happened the day you entered that temple"?, then taking out a notebook and a pen, laying them down on the table, pen at the ready to write as he waited for Joeys answer.

Thinking for a moment, Joey let out a long sigh before then responding: "Well, what I CAN say, is that it started out as a normal day for me". "Digging, exploring ancient ruins and artifacts, that kind of stuff".

The Toa wrote a few things down, then looking absently up at the matoran as he asked: "That's a normal day as a weapon-crafter"?

Joey scratched the back of his head nervously, then responding: "Well, for a weapons-crafter slash Archeologist. Archeologist being nothing more than a part-time job".

The Toa gave a small nod in understanding as he continued to write down everything Joey was currently telling him.

"But, this wasn't like one of those NORMAL days if anything"., Joey told him.

The Toa stopped writing then, looking up at Joey with a curious pair of red eyes.

"How so"?, The Toa immediately asked him.

Joey looked down at the wood of the table, trying now to recount everything that had happened that day, for the past few days as he responded: "I... came across something. Something very old and very powerful. Something that seems to have changed my life forever". Then leaning back into his seat and looking up into the Toa's still answer demanding eyes as he continued. "I mean yeah, my life was already changed once I was helping Fireman out with his suit and all of his other endeavors, but to be honest I didn't really expect to find myself become someone like him. Let alone, SOMETHING stronger".

The Toa wrote a little while longer, then looking back up at the Ko-matorans honest gaze with a look like he had heard about this kind of thing several other times before now.

"Finding a higher purpose in life can always be pretty shocking"., He told him. "I've seen enough heroes grow and develop to know this as a fact".

Joey cocked his head sideways. Did this Toa actually just indirectly call him a hero? As in, he KNEW what he had within him, as they were speaking? No., Joey thought, remembering then that he had said moments earlier that these certain events made whoever his leader was, curious. As in there was no way he could know what specifically this was. And if he didn't, chances were, neither did this hooded Toa.

"But what I really want to know at the moment is: just what was it"?, The Toa asked him. "What did you find"?

Joey looked down at the hard-wood table again as he began to wonder whether or not telling this guy was at all a good idea. Sure, he knew by now that this guy would be good at keeping a secret, but would he really keep THIS one? Or better yet, just what would he do with this information once he got it? Or the bigger question: what would his BOSS do with it? And could any of these guys really be trusted?

Joey sighed to himself then as he silently decided that it'd probably be the best option to go ahead and tell him nonetheless. This room was guarded on the outside by at least five other Toa, people he didn't want to harm on accident should he be... agitated. Keeping that in mind, it was clear to him now that if he was going to get out of here without harming himself or anybody else here, he didn't really have a choice.

Joey looked back up at the Toa, then lifting his right hand to reveal, in place of a usual white one, a black hand, scorched and burning with a small blue flame as he calmly replied: "Well sir, I guess that's just where my story begins".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(stretches) Well that's the prologue for my fourth story of Phase 1. And unlike Bioformers 2 Part 1, which I will also be working on at the same time I work on this one, I will be typing this story myself. That's right everybody! From here, I will be typing two stories at a time. Anyways, any of you guys like the story so far? Please be sure to leave a review or PM me for any questions thoughts and/or concerns. Thanks for reading and please, have a God-blessed day! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Lego owns Evo and Aldus

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1: Chosen?

Three weeks ago...

Far outside of the country of New Mata Nui, another, slightly larger country rested hundreds of miles to the southern part of the new oceans. In this country, Egypt had become a state, surviving the second collision in the year of 22,000, along with several other countries who were still peacefully inhabited with humans. In the desert populated area of said state, a team of archeologists, consisting of several Minicons, Matoran and Humans, were searching the sands of the massive desert area and digging intensely wherever a metal detector would go off. Among these many people was a Ko-matoran with white arms and legs, a green chest-plate and red eyes that gazed curiously at its surroundings from behind a white metus helmet. This Ko-matorans name, was Joey.

Surprisingly enough for a Matoran of his kind, he enjoyed being in hot temperature areas, always being willing to do whatever kind of work was possible outside of his underground storage area in his home back in Tommyville. Next to being Fireman's gadget provider and a genius inventor, Joey also spent quite a bit of time helping out on archeological expeditions or other forms of work back home, wanting desperately to make things easy for his girlfriend Galva. After being freed years ago from a spell under Teridax, he really thought the last thing she needed to do was work on something Joey could easily do for either himself or for her. Sure, this would sometimes lead to some sort of discussion of disagreement, but every-time it was ended by Joey admitting he didn't want her to do anything that made her think back to the time she was a slave for Teridax. He had already seen her do so a few times and he swore it nearly killed him inside. But then again, Galva was never exactly one to just sit around and do nothing, and she had constantly tried to get a job just to prove it.

Immediately deciding to focus more on the sandy surroundings, spotting the several other Minicons, Matoran, other transformers and even humans who had agreed to come with him on this "look" to make sure there was something here worth finding. Of course he knew there was. After all, he HAD just gotten a phone call a while back. Something about a few hundred thousand year old temple being hidden beneath the sands. Upon hearing the word temple, Joey had immediately decided he was going. If there was one thing he considered as fun as making his own inventions to save and protect innocent people back home, it was taking a long look inside of old and abandoned temples just to see what had been hidden inside. After all, anything could've been inside. Maybe even something people had been searching for back in the 2000's without any success. Like the Ark of the Covenant for example. Or maybe even the spear of destiny.

But For now, Joey would let these suspicions wait as he then looked to the others and loudly asked: "You guys find anything yet"?

One of these workers, a Ta-matoran, placed his shovel deeply into the sand, then looking up to the Ko-matoran and responding in the form of a shout: "nothing yet Joey"!

All of the others simply looked up at him, each shaking their heads in reply as they met Joeys gaze.

"Well let's just keep digging for now"., Joey responded. "The sooner we get finished, the sooner we all get to go home".

Though Joey really enjoyed the hard labored work, he always tried his best to be mindful of all of these other Matoran and how THEY felt about said work. For even HE knew the risks of prolonged exposure to the suns rays in a hot area like this. Again, seeing as Joey was a Ko-matoran, he wasn't exactly sure as to how or why he could withstand these temperatures for so long. Sure, he was a Matoran, meaning it would take longer for the sun to do harm upon him than it would a regular human. But the fact that he was a Matoran of Ice made it all the more strange to both him and those who knew him. Then again, he WAS half Agori, and those guys could withstand a LOT of heat like it was nothing. Even Iconox-Agori as surprising as that kinda was.

Joey was once again dragged away from his thoughts when a familiar voice behind him kindly said: "As fun as I do think these things normally are, I do believe there's something I should ask about before we continue".

Joey turned with a kind smile to the green, gresh-faced Agori before then responding: "What's up Grün"?

For many years now, Grün had been one of Joeys closest friends. Ever since middle school, the two always seemed to share a bond, almost as strong as one between brothers. He said almost because there were some occasions where they didn't exactly want to talk nicely on certain topics to each other. But nonetheless, they had always been there to support each other whenever they could. Even when Joey had been extremely shy on asking Galva out, Grün had helped him out, giving him the mental support he needed. For all of the ways they would normally help each other, most would actually say they were best friends, a term neither of them would argue or disagree with despite an argument on a daily basis. Especially since they were pretty much helping each other out right now.

"What exactly are we looking out here for"?, Grün asked him. "I sort of got rusty on the details when you called me earlier, but it sounded important".

After making a light grin in hearing that, Joey immediately removed a small detection device off of a clip on his belt, an ESD 3.0, then showing the screen to Grün as he responded: "My energy reader picked up this immensely powerful energy signature somewhere in this area". "And just a few hours ago too".

Grün frowned at his friend for a second, asking: "You mean after those guys called you about the temple thing"?

Joey ginned back at Grün, humorously responding: "So you DO pay attention".

Grün rolled his eyes as he and Joey then shared a laugh, then asking him: "But still, what's so special about THIS ES"?

Joey turned back to his friend with a grin, responding: "You remember what they said about that other relic up in Turpinville"?

Grün immediately nodded, looking more interested now than he originally had been. Like almost everyone around the world, Grün had heard of the conflict that had erupted back in that old and abandoned city in Turpinville. From what the reports had said on just about every news station, it had been between two sides of a race called Bioformers. Or at least he THOUGHT that was what they were called. Anyways, from what Grün had heard, the conflict had been over an immensely powerful and ancient relic that could apparently reform planets, or at least he thought. But regardless, it was still a relic and it was still ancient, and nowadays ancient things were worth a lot of money. Keeping this in mind, he wasn't exactly sure whether or not finding something like this would be a good thing for them. What if it got the Turaga Council on their tails? Still, he guessed it wouldn't hurt to at least know what it was. Plus it wasn't exactly likely that it WAS something like that.

Looking back down at his Energy Signature Detector, Joey responded: "Well, what if this is something similar"?

Grün just looked at him with a confused expression, thinking: What could Joey possibly mean by something similar? Sure, that Sphere had intense amounts of power stored inside of it, but from what he had heard, chances of actually finding some sort of relic like THAT nowadays was like finding a needle in the worlds largest haystack. But in then deciding to consider whether or not it really WAS an ancient relic, he had to go over all of the numerous possibilities. Truth be told, it could've been anything at this point. From a piece of Golden Armor, to a Toa's Kanohii mask. For all he knew from recent studies, it could've even been an ancient weapon forged by the elemental lords or the Dynasty of Primes. Either way, one thing was certain: Whatever Joey was picking up on the ESD scanner was extremely powerful. Hopefully not powerful enough to kill via touch., Grün though.

Then looking back at Joey who continued to follow the ESD to wherever this object of mystery lied, Grün responded: "I guess it COULD be a relic".

Joey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I thought so too. But whatever it is, I just hope we can keep this one safe and intact without injuring ourselves". "Or anyone else".

Something easy to do when you didn't really know what you were doing with it., Joey thought.

"Yeah"., Grün responded. "Hopefully".

As Grün had made that last response, an alarm-like sound erupted loudly from the ESD in Joeys hand, jolting both of them out of their current discussion. Joey immediately looked back down at the ESD, taking a rather long look at the small, multicolored screen at the top. Grün also stared down at it, noticing just what Joey was looking at. They both exchanged a look almost immediately. From what Joey and Grün could instantly tell from their first look at the screen on the small device, whatever was giving off those intense energy signals was right underneath of them.

Almost immediately, Joey made a loud shout to the other Matoran, calling for them to bring a couple of shovels over and help them out ASAP. Upon then receiving the shovels, Joey, Grün and at least five other Matoran got to work, quickly removing shovel-full after shovel-full of the sand beneath their feet. In both Joey and Grüns opinion, their current pace of work was quite a relief. If there was indeed an ancient relic down there in the sand, who knew WHAT they would find. Regardless of what it was, it was powerful, they knew that much. Deep down, Joey and Grün, although he still considered risks of getting involved with the Turaga, were both dearly hoping that it was ancient. The kind of ancient that would make millions at auction. It would be excellent pay for each of them and Joey wouldn't have to use any of the money he earned from managing his weapons manufacturing company, money of which he used to pay his bills for both the house and the massive basement beneath it. And to better support his girlfriend.

Just to elaborate, yes, as hard as it might've been for everyone to believe, Joey had a girlfriend. And he had already proven it to most of the other Matoran. And that she also lived with him. So despite their disbelief, they had no reason to call him a liar on that. Truth be told, Joey had actually met her when he and his friends had decided to eat out at a fast-food restaurant. They were all having a pretty plain discussion filled with positivity and laughter, some of the usual stuff. Then Joey saw her and he had immediately gone silent. She had used to be a shadow Matoran and was revived back to being an Av-matoran, so not too many people could exactly call her attractive. Nor did some people call her trustworthy. But the very second Joey saw her, something deep inside of him convinced him that she was the most beautiful female Matoran he had ever seen. In fact, he didn't think she was ugly at all. And when they had started getting to know each other a little better, those feelings grew even stronger. So much that it came to him as a shocker when she asked him out just the next day via phone call.

Joeys head managed to immediately escape from these thoughts when he heard his shovel suddenly make a clanking sound against something embedded into the sand. Something hard. He instantly looked down at where his shovel was, immediately seeing what appeared to be a floor composed of yellow stone bricks. Joey tilted his head as he continued to look at the stone floor. From the looks of it, it may have been there for at least 500 years. But how...

Before Joey could ponder this further, he felt Grün tackle him, propelling them both quite a ways from the exposed stone flooring. The two Matoran landed hard onto the sand, a part of Joeys arm becoming buried in it. The second he and Grün got back up onto their feet, Joey was about to ask Grün just why the heck he did that. But Joeys attention was directed back to the sand surrounding the stone-like plate in the ground as it started to make a loud pouring sound. Immediately, a large portion of the sand sunk into a gaping crack-shaped hole, making a sort of slide into whatever rested inside. Curious, Joey and Grün both walked as safely close to the edge of the hole as they could and peeked inside, both seeing a silver interior with bronze stone pillars. Immediately, as the two continued to look inside, it hit them. What they had just found seconds earlier hadn't been a floor or tablet like Joey had originally thought. It was a ceiling to an ancient temple of some sort. And that could only mean that the said temple was buried underneath many many layers of sand, adding a bit to how major of a discovery this might be.

Joey widened his eyes, so amazed by said discovery that he almost didn't hear himself say: "Whoa".

"Yeah whoa"., Grün said in response. Then looking wondrously inside, asking him: "What do you think's inside"?

Still gazing into the gaping hole, Joey responded: "I dunno, but I'm betting that whatever this is, it isn't nothing".

Grün nodded in agreement.

As Joey continued looking down into the hole, his curiosity grew larger and larger. Just what was in there?, he wondered. And why was it built here, in a place where it could be easily buried and hidden for hundreds of years? Of course he had started to consider the possibility that something dangerous might have been hidden here, but surely it wouldn't be TOO dangerous of a thing. Besides that, the building itself was valuable of silver and bronze. If anything, it was probably worth a billion a pillar. And that was depending on whether or not it was actually silver or bronze. So regardless of what was waiting down there, there was only one way for Joey to be sure.

Then taking out a flashlight, Joey looked over at Grün and told him: "I'll go take a quick look inside". "You and the others keep digging in case there's another entrance"., then jumping down onto the slide-like hill of sand and stone leading inside without waiting to hear Grün's opinion on the matter.

But in truth, Grün didn't even try to warn him of what could've been inside. After all, anybody who had known Joey for long enough more than knew that when Joey had his mind set on something like this, chances of talking him out were as likely as finding a needle in a haystack. As were the chances of either one of them winning in an argument of any sort. But regardless, Grün still couldn't help but worry for his best friend as he simply turned around and ran to get help from all of the other matoran, also praying that whatever lied in there, wasn't what he was starting to think it was.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Just a distance away, a small, Matoa sized Skakdi of earth was standing alone on a tall and sandy hill, a rust-colored cloak covering his face and body as he continued looking through a pair of iron goggles into the direction of the Matoran surrounding the area around the buried temple. Said Skakdi growled irritably as he continued to feel the suns hot rays shine brightly down at him. If there was one thing that he really hated, other than TVPD, it was heat. Personally, he also hated the fact that he was an Onu-Skakdi. Sure, he had some pretty valuable intelligence, valuable enough to get him away from the police whenever he had tried to steal something for his master or his friends. But there was still the fact that he hated the heat.

Back in the older days when Onu-bionicles lived in those dimly lit, underground caves, he really HATED it when just outside, the weather was close to 80 degrees in heat. It made things in the caves a lot worse since the rock wall practically absorbed hot and cold temperatures. This alone made it so worse in his case that he would often sneak out and go to the Ko-villages and rest in the snow for a while. Personally he preferred the cold more. A part of him just... Loved it. In a way that he just couldn't describe. Part of it might've been because he loved waking up and then digging himself out of heavy layers of snow to develop his upper body strength. Maybe it was also because he was coldhearted, which he proudly and admittingly was.

He smirked to himself for a second before then catching sight of the Ko- and Le-matoran who gazed down into a gaping hole in what appeared to be an ancient stone ceiling. Kakan moved the goggles a bit so he could look at the engraved symbols in the stone, looking as closely as he could with said goggles. After a few minutes of careful observation, his eyes widened. This was exactly what his master had been looking so furiously for! Kakan then let out a growl in anger as he saw the Ko-matoran slide down inside. He was going to get to it first!

Immediately, Kakan removed a small walkie talkie from his cloak, pressing a button and speaking into it: "I'm here sir, but I'm afraid someone else found it first".

A few seconds of silence passed before he heard a slam and then a Dracula-like voice reply: "Are you CERTAIN it's one of them"?

Kakan made a dark grin as he looked back over at the temple and responded: "As sure as I can be sir".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Upon getting a few feet closer to the bottom of the slide-like hill, Joey jumped off and landed carefully onto his feet which appeared to make a loud echo across the inside of the temple after his feet made impact with the floor of silver stone. Joey waited for the echo to die down before standing back up to his full height. He tried to look around, only managing to see the sun dimly reflect on the silver floor. Joey went into a bit of a slumped posture as he tried to see past the darkness, being unsuccessful no matter how hard he tried. Crap., he thought as he tried to piece together the thought of whatever structure was in this dark temple in his head. Surely there had to be SOMETHING in here!

Then, in still being unsuccessful to see in the dark (face-palm), he removed a silver plated LED light from his belt, then turning it on and pointing it all across the inside. Joey's eyes instantly widened at the sights he saw as he continued shining the light back and forth inside the old and massive temple. There were eight pillars of silver stone on both walls. Four on the left wall of bronze and four more of silver, a silver pillar in front of a bronze one. The left wall was completely silver, the right wall, a slight shade of a lime-green on top of slight signs of silver.

Though Joey was more than excited over the fact that he had found this thing at all, the inside looking old in structure, he was even more impressed with all of the markings and hieroglyphics on the walls that were somehow still intact. Unfortunately though, these said markings weren't at all readable (At least, not by HIS standards), but something about them seemed to be of great beauty to him. At a first glance, this might have seemed to go back to the earth days where the Bionicles hadn't even inhabited it yet. But, could it really have been THAT old? For some reason, he wanted to say it was. At this point, only a computerized scan would tell him whether or not that was true though.

But this discovery that God had put before him today was still amazing in his eyes. This temple was magnificent in detail! And in age! For all he knew from his constant studies, this discovery could've been worth more than he had originally thought! And if it was, he could only imagine all of the breaks it would give him, his friends and his girlfriend! He could practically pay off all of their bills and take them all out on a massive number of vacations! Oh how great this discovery truly was to him now. He almost wasn't sure how this could get any better.

But then as he looked back down then at the silver floor, taking admiration in its flat and reflective detail, he decided to see just what was ahead of him. As Joey looked up and shone his light straight ahead, something curious had instantly caught his eye. Joey looked closer in a curiosity that only continued to grow as he stared at the small blue platform-like structure centered in the large, rectangular room. What..., was all Joey could think as he slowly walked closer towards it, keeping his light on it as straight as he could.

As Joey had continued to walk slowly closer, already seven or eight steps away from said platform, he almost immediately noticed what had appeared to be a golden vase resting on top of it. At a five steps distance, he also noticed that this vase was ancient, with some sort of angelic design that seemed to make a sort of bright blue glow. The blue only continued to glow brighter and brighter blue as he continued to step closer and closer. In all senses of honesty Joey had to admit that this felt a little... actually he didn't know how to describe it. But in a way it sort of felt like it was only calling for him to come closer and closer, almost as if it wanted him if that made any sense. Then, as Joey was finally within a reaching distance of the said vase, the symbols growing a brighter shade of blue than he had ever seen, he carefully pulled on a rubber glove, not wanting to get fingerprints onto the handle.

"Hello beautiful"., Joey thought aloud, then touching the warm gold handle. "What treasures do you hold"?

As Joey then proceeded to slowly lift the handle off of the vase, he looked carefully inside. Immediately, Joey jumped back, his back hitting the floor as a bright and massive blue mist started to emerge from the opening, the vase still resting on top of the platform and its glow starting to fade as the blue mass continued to exit it. As Joey then slowly crawled back a distance, staring up at the rising mist with awe and confusion, the mist had finally fully emerged from the vase which no longer held its glow. The mist turned a shade of blue so bright that it illuminated the entire temple and emitted a rather comforting warmth down at Joey as he got back to his feet, still being unsure as to what to thing of this.

After a few seconds passed in silence, a calming voice boomed from said mass: "JOEY, THE LORD HAS CHOSEN YOU".

Joey just tilted his head, a million questions immediately popping into his head as he pondered just what this thing was talking about. What did it mean that The Lord had chosen him? And what exactly was it choosing him for? Better yet, who was speaking through the mist? Was it... Jesus?

"WIELD THE POWER OF AN ANGEL"., was the last thing the calming voice in the mist said before then moving quickly towards Joey.

Joey widened his eyes in surprise a bit, being unable to make any movements as the mist surrounded him, still emitting a calming warmth as it started to shoot into him, the glow of the mist and the mist itself shrinking as it continued to enter him. As the mist continued to shoot into him, Joey began to feel a bit tired, the warmth making him want to rest. But at the same time he had started to feel stronger. Stronger than he had ever been in his entire life. And his light was beating faster, as if it was also gaining power as he also started to feel a powerful presence of positive emotions holding no negativity, all seeming to tell him not to be afraid of what was happening.

Then, as all of the mist had finally entered him and the light faded in the room, Joey closed his eyes and collapsed, unconscious.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kakan growled angrily from behind the scope of a rifle as he saw the Ko-Matoran collapse in the temple. He came here with ONE mission: Find that ancient golden relic and bring it back to Aldus as quietly as possible. Now that this power was currently within the body of a Matoran who was a Scientist, Adventurist, and owned a gun manufacturing company, keeping this job quiet was NOT going to be easy. No doubt, Aldus would be ticked once he told him.

"My oh my, what a wonderful day"., Kakan sarcastically said aloud. Then turning on the walkie talkie and putting to his exposed teeth: "Sir, it's inside of Ko-Matoran. What do you want me to do now"?

There was a short silence before he heard Aldus respond: "I want you to watch his every move. Make sure no one tries to kill him either. As careless as I am for the lives of random Matoran, I need him alive if I'm going to get that power out of him".

Kakan let out a quiet sigh of relief before responding: "Sure thing. Hey Skull King, hypothetically speaking, what would happen should I fail"?

He heard Aldus make a low growl before responding: "You won't if you want to live"., then hanging up.

Kakan shuddered a bit as he put the walkie-talkie on the belt he wore around his body, then looked back down at the temple. He saw another Le-matoran run into the temple, apparently having seen the light show. 'Strange'., Kakan thought upon seeing the Le-Matorans facial expression. It was as if this Le-Matoran actually KNEW what was happening. Kakan scratched the top of his Kanohii Garai in a growing curiosity. 'Could it be one of the members of that other gang that was fighting against Aldus's other forces'?, he thought. 'AH, what did it matter at this point'?! Regardless of who the Le-Matoran was, he was going to get that Ko-Matoran back to Aldus! Even if it meant having to kill a few more Matoran.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Well that's the first chapter to Ghost Warrior. Did you all like it? Be sure to leave me a review if you did, or PM me for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns in regards to the story. I thank you all for reading, expect the next chapter to this story, along with another chapter to Bioformers 2 Part 1, soon, and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Lego owns Bionicle, and the names Evo and Aldus.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Three days later.

Joey rose quickly from what he had expected to be his bed in his bedroom. What he saw instead had confused him. White walls? Blue floors? This wasn't his bedroom. Where the heck was he? He took another quick look around, breathing heavily as he realized that he was in a hospital room. 'But why'?, He thought as he started to breathe a bit heavily. Did that mean that that that thing with the blue mist, and that voice, were REAL? And if they were, how did that lead to now, with Joey in the hospital. He hadn't remembered that gas impacting him with enough force to cause any internal or external injuries. Better yet, who brought him here? In all of the curiosity that had continued to develop in his head, all Joey could say was: "Wha-where"? in a tone of confusion.

Almost immediately, Joey had felt a familiar hand grip his shoulder lightly, and an even more familiar voice say: "Dude, calm down. With all that panicked breathing, you're going to give yourself a panic attack".

'Grun'. Joey thought, quickly turning to his best friend who held a concerned look on the front of his Gresh-shaped helmet. 'I guess that thing with the vase really DID happen'. At least he knew THAT was for sure. What he was still curious about was the amount of time that had passed before he was knocked out by that gas. It couldn't have been too long, at least he had hoped. Then again, if that mist really did hold some kind of power, it would probably take a while for his body to adjust to… whatever this gas did to him. But considering that it would've taken that long, that would only succeed in raising two other questions: What specifically was in that vase, and how was it so powerful to keep him unconscious for so long?

In an effort to confirm his theory, and move on to those questions, he asked Grun: "How long have I been here"?

"Three days". Was what Grun had answered.

Joey blinked in a bit of surprise. "What happened"?

"We saw some bright lighting in that hole in the temple"., Grun told him. "At first, we thought it was just you fooling around in there. Then we went inside and found you unconscious in front of an empty vase".

'Of course, the vase'! Joey thought. Sure he remembered what had happened those few days ago, that was his main point of thought. But up till now, he had only been focusing on the blue gas that had emerged from that golden vase. But that vase… it was pretty strange too. It was gold with blue glowing symbols, and the symbols had only lost their glow after the gas had left. Did that mean that the vase was somewhat transparent, or was the gas like a power source, simply activating an ancient lighting system? Or better yet, did the people who built such an ancient vase discover electricity way before humanity had? As crazy as it sounded, he had to consider every possibility, maybe develop a few plausible hypothesizes before going back to look for answers. Joey looked back up at Grun as he decided to put those thoughts to rest for just a short moment.

"Where is the vase now"? Joey asked Grun.

"It's waiting for you at your house". Grun answered. "We figured you'd want to take a look at it as soon as you possibly could, so we made sure to get it out as soon as we found you lying on the ground like a dead animal on the side of a highway road".

Joey let out a sigh of relief as he rolled his eyes. 'Positive thinking Grun'. Joey looked back at Grun before responding: "That's good. Thanks for that Grun. I DO need to take a look at it". then getting up from the hospital bed and walking slowly and carefully to the door, jokingly trying to give Grun the impression of one of those waking up patients from the movies who always had something better to do.

Grun chuckled at Joeys Hollywood impression while also tilting his head at how easily Joey had been able to get up out of his hospital bed. He had been asleep for a few days, so getting up and walking "normally" didn't really seem possible. Especially not for Joey who stayed up so late, as Joey had always put it: "helping a friend". Matter of fact, he expected Joey to gain his regular walking stance three seconds later than he just had at the very least. Did Joey maybe learn a way around that with all the spare time he had? If so, he wanted to learn it too. After all, it would be pretty nice to be able to get up in the mornings without feeling like you were going to trip over your own semi-numb legs or bump into literally everything with half blind eyes.

Grun pushed these "tiring" thoughts aside as he asked his friend: "For research I presume? Maybe that could tell us whatever time period that thing is from".

"Not exactly". Joey had simply answered.

Grun followed close behind Joey, wanting to make sure he could help him up if he was wrong about Joey being able to walk so easily as they exited the hospital room and walked down bright blue hall with LED lights illuminating the room from the ceiling, with multiple doors on both sides and a wooden check out desk only a few feet away. Joey headed in the direction of the desk, eager to get out as soon as he possibly could to look at that vase, making Grun all the more curious. With how fast Joey had been walking, Grun could only ponder what was going on in Joeys head, insane or not. 'Perhaps I should've asked the doctors for whatever scan looks for any signs of memory loss, if there are any'. With the rate of how fast technology was advancing into a number of new products, it was definitely possible.

"Then what for"? Grun asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I need to find out what it did to me, and what will happen to me as I let this continue, and if it's a disease, I'll try to see if there's any treatments available". Joey answered honestly.

Truth be told, the thought of that strange gas was still strongly present in his mind. It was a thought followed by a growing hunger to answer number of questions, and he really needed to find the answers as soon as could be managed. Such as: 'Why was the gas speaking just as he had noticed it? Did it have some kind of conscious, or any form of self-awareness? Where inside me, specifically, did it go? Is it going to change me in any way, shape, or form? If so, in what way, shape, or form? Did the gas contain any forms of sickness or diseases? If so, would it in any way be curable? Or was this some kind of enhancement? Would I be healthier at all, or stronger, maybe smarter'? He sure felt healthier, and a lot stronger. Regardless of all the self-benefits he had definitely gained from his exposure to this mysterious compound, he needed some definite answers and he needed them now.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Short Chapter, I know. But more are on the way so, no worries. Did you like the chapter nonetheless? Be sure to leave a review to tell me if you did, and PM me for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. I thank you all for reading and please have a God-blessed day. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Lego owns Evo and Aldus. For those of you who don't know, Aldus is the name of the Witch Doctor from Hero Factory, which Lego also owns.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Home

Back in Joeys house, a black and blue armored Ga-matoran, wearing a light blue Huna (2001), was sitting on a red couch in a white living room, watching the latest report on TV of Bioformers fighting in a scrapyard. Ever since the Turaga Council had accepted the Bioformers into their society, Galva had been particularly interested in whatever news stories they would be involved in. Since she had gotten a job herself as a news reporter, she had figured it was only logical to watch more of the news than she had as a child.

Which was close to never. When she was little, Galva was extremely bored with the news channel. She had always been interested in the land of fiction. To her, the News was either boring or depressing. But then she got into high school and took a class for News production. Though she still hadn't liked the news all that much, the equipment the people used and the way they had had to prepare to go on the air had fascinated her. One look at the equipment, and she could not WAIT to get the chance to use it.

To tell the truth, it had been a lot more fun than she had thought she would, and all of the experience had gotten her into a TV college, where she learned more about everything that was required of a News Crew. And that had all lead up to now, where she had recently been hired to be a News Anchor. Not the kind that sat in a warm room though. The kind that always went out to different locations and covered everything in said location.

But it was the job that she wanted. She was more of an adventurous kind of girl who wouldn't mind going out to different locations. Maybe if she were lucky, she'd get to cover something on the Toabots. Maybe she'd even get an interview with Fireman, as unlikely as that might be. But regardless of whether or not she would get those opportunities, at least she would get to do something she loved.

Galva smiled then as she turned to the door on the left side of the couch, hearing someone knocking. 'Speaking of things I love'. Galva thought before then rushing to the door, unlocking and then opening it, smiling at the handsome white helmeted Matoran that smiled back at her from the other side.

"Hey you". Galva greeted happily.

Joey smiled back, wrapping his girlfriend in a hug. "Hey honey". Then planting a kiss on her lips. "How have you been"?

Galva slumped a bit in his arms as she had thought about her day before Joey had returned had been extremely worried three days ago when she had gotten the call that Joey had been hospitalized. She spent the whole rest of that day praying that Jesus would heal him and bring him back home safely. The day after that, she had called her friends and talked with them about it. But as far as today was concerned, she had been very relieved to hear that Joey had made a full recovery.

Afterwards she had sent a text out to all of her friends and had gotten the call for the Reporter job. That was the only exciting part of the day. Now she was watching the current episode on the news channel to get caught up on everything. She was supposed to be on the evening news tonight so she might as well have. Which was easier said than done for her. Though she didn't mind being part of the news, watching it was a different story.

"Bored". Galva said. Then sadly looking up at him for a second. "I missed you". She said next as she returned his kiss with her own. "And you"?

Joey looked to the side a bit, "Well, I'm not sure how I'll be yet".

Galva tilted her head curiously. "Why is that"?

Joey smiled at Galva, not willing to keep anything from her as he sat her and himself down on the couch.

"Well, Three days ago, I found this ancient vase inside an underground temple. Being the archeologist that I am, I opened it and, the absolute weirdest thing happened".

Galva leaned forward a bit, as if she were a child listening to an entertaining story. "What"?

Whatever this was, Galva could tell that it was going to be better than all of the boring stuff she was currently watching on TV. Ever since the pair had met, Joey had always had stories to tell that had absolutely captivated and fascinated her. Sometimes she wondered why Joey wasn't an author instead of a weapons designer and an archeologist.

Joey smiled at Galva's evident excitement and responded: "A huge bright blue beam exited from it, taking an appearance like a large gas cloud, the kind that normally knocks people out"? He leaned back a bit further into the couch and looked at the blank wall, as if visualizing it in his head. "The gaseous form then said in a powerful voice that God had chosen me for something. Then it zapped me and I fell unconscious". He looked to her, seeing a look on her mask as if she were expecting more. He smiled. "That's pretty much it".

Galva pretended to pout before then looking off to the side, thinking about everything the Ko-matoran had just explained to her. Everything about that story had been quite different from all of the other stories Joey had told her. Sure, Joey had had quite a fantastic collection of stories, but none of them had ever included something like a massive, talking, blue cloud popping out of a vase. But seeing as God choosing people for random destinies was not something that was unheard of, Galva definitely believed him.

'But what destiny could God possibly want Joey for'? She wondered. She wasn't questioning his will, she was just curious as to what exactly he had in mind. Whatever it was, regardless of whether or not it would bring action or adventure, she really wanted to know.

Galva smiled up at Joey finally, then commenting: "Well, I guess you'd better get to finding out what he intends for you then".

Joey smiled back at the Ga-matoran. "Yeah, I guess so". Then rising up off of the couch, and onto his silver feet: "But first I've gotta take a look at the vase Evo dropped off earlier".

Galva nodded in agreement, guessing that that would be the best first step at the moment.

Joey smiled back at Galva then as he walked further into the house, in the direction of his backyard lab as he said: "Love you".

Galva smiled happily back at him, responding: "I love you too". before Joey had finally walked outside.

With that conversation over, Galva sighed in boredom as she turned back to the news TV, the reporters now covering a house for sale. 'This'll be an "amazing" one'! Galva sarcastically thought. If there was one thing that bored her more than regular news, it was home documentaries. And this news package, was bringing back memories of intense, tear jerking boredom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: For any Bionicle fans reading this, it's not Gavla. That's her sister. Galva's High School experience is similar to mine. However, I do not have a job in news, nor do I desire one. But anyways, what do you all think of Galva and of the story so far? Please feel free to leave a review or send me a PM for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns, and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Searching

Meanwhile, in a large and darkened cavern, illuminated only by the dozens of torches that were lined across the walls, the Skull King, also known as Aldus, a Skakdi with a white skull-like mask, claw-like shoulder plate, silver, muscular forearms, a body or red, with silver plating that had an emblem like a black rib cage on it, silver and red legs, and two black feet, sat patiently on his throne, awaiting the arrival of his newly selected general Kakan.

Aldus had to say, he hadn't been too pleased with how Kakan had been handling his duties thus far as general. Sure, he had handled it maturely on some occasions, but for a leader such as the Skull King, "sometimes" was not a good job trait. If he weren't so loyal and valuable, he probably would've cut him lose by now. By cut lose, of course, he meant kill. No one ever left the skull gang without dying first, regardless of how said death was done. Aldus had even killed a few "quitters" a while back, when they expressed their desires to leave.

Luckily for Kakan, he was not a quitter, and therefore Aldus couldn't afford to kill him... yet. Although sometimes it had been VERY tempting for him. Though Kakan had tried hard on home days, on other days, he was lazy and sat around like a sloth while others did his work for him. Laziness wasn't a treasured quality there either, so it clearly flustered Aldus. Again, if he weren't so valuable on some important occasions, he would've killed him by now.

But as Aldus continued to wait, staring at a small mass of red mist that evaporated from his palm, he began to wonder if this were one of those times where Kakan would once again prove his half-uselessness. After all, it was taking quite a while for Kakan to find out where that cursed Ko-Matoran lived. Normally, it only took him a few minutes to find ones home. Butt his was nearing at least two hours. Either this Ko-Matoran was good at keeping his home a secret, or Kakan was once again deciding to be lazy. But he would wait. even if it took years to find him, he would wait.

Aldus took his attention off of the red gas then, smiling over at the sound of a walkie talkie beeping. It was Kakan, whom he had hoped had been successful in finding that Ko-Matoran's home location. If he hadn't, Aldus was going to need a bigger list of reasons to keep him around.

Aldus quickly grabbed the Walkie Talkie to his face and spoke: "What do you have to report Kakan? And keep in mind that if it is to report a failure, you'll have ME to deal with later".

"No failure sir". Kakan's voice responded. "I've found his house. It's surprisingly small, for an archeologist-"

Aldus immediately interrupted: "Excellent. Infiltrate them".

There was a bit of silence on the other side of the Walkie Talkie before Kakan's voice spoke again: "I was just about to sir, but then I noticed all of the security systems. It's gonna be pretty difficult to get inside".

Aldus couldn't stop the angry growl that exited his throat as he slammed his left fist down on the left armrest of his throne. "This is unacceptable Kakan! I give you the resources needed and you call me back with nothing but excuses"!

"Sir-"

"Enough"! Aldus shouted ragefully.

He refused to hear anymore excuses! With all of the crap he had had to put up with with Kakan's half efforts on a few rare occasions, Kakan was walking on a VERY thin line and he was going to make sure that he let the Skakdi of stone know that.

"Take the men I have sent you and bring the Ko-Matoran to me. ALIVE. And do it quickly! I am beginning to tire of waiting, and seeing as I normally have no problem with waiting, you had better fear for what should happen if you return empty handed". Aldus warned.

"What if he's discovered the power by then"? Kakan's voice asked.

Aldus rolled his eyes. 'Did I not just tell him to stop it with the excuses'? "Not even then will you abandon your mission Kakan. We need what lies within him. Get it now"! Aldus finished before forming a misty red claw around the Walkie Talkie, and using said claw to crush it into bit, unwilling to hear anything else out of Kakan's mouth until the end of the mission.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kakan heard the line disconnect immediately after Aldus's little temper tantrum, as Kakan would always call it behind his leaders back. Kakan rolled his eyes as he stood up on the large hill that overlooked Joey's apartment. 'Who does Aldus think he is to question my capabilities on this team'? Kakan wondered. Sure, he was good and loyal to the Skull King, but even as one of his most loyal generals, there was only so much crap that he could take.

Sometimes, Aldus's constant criticism even inspired him to get the job done, even if he had to strike fear into his own squad by killing one of them. Sure, Skull King probably wouldn't approve of someone OTHER than him doing it, but it had always worked in Kakan's case so at this point, it was too late for him to care. But that was all beside the point. The point was, Kakan was NOT willing to fail his master in a mission as easy as this one, capturing a Ko-Matoran and bringing him in for his power to be extracted. The only problem would be getting in, and he assumed SOMEONE here knew how to hack into a security locked door. Even if they didn't, he'd still find a way to make this work out in his, and the Skull King's favor.

"Very well sire". Kakan thought simply as he put his Walkie Talkie on his belt, and turned to the Skull Soldiers behind him, who all wore Hydraxon masks, wore claw-like plates on their arms, and wielded AK-89's, with a threatening look to install fear into them. "Which one of you knows how to hack into a pad-locked door"?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, the next one will be a little longer, I promise. Also, I was super excited to hear earlier this week that Netflix is making a series version of: Lemony Snicket's a series of unfortunate events. You can watch the teaser trailer online now! XD Anyways, what do you all think of the main villain? What about the story? Please be sure to leave a review or PM me for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. Again, I thank you all for reading and please, have a God-blessed day! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

As Joey had continued to gaze at the golden vase through a magnifying glass that night, in his greenhouse-like outdoor shed, multiple theories had begun crossing rapidly through his head. "Like always", as Grun would've said if he were there with the Ko-Matoran. But Joey honestly couldn't help himself at this point, not after what had happened three days ago at that temple. After all, how often did someone get to have a conversation with a talking, blue cloud? As an assistant to a superhero, Joey had seen a few strange things, and until now, this had not been one of them.

'Okay, so lets go over what happened earlier'. Joey thought. 'Let's see'. He had remembered getting a call from Grun before walking out the front door, and getting onto a plane which landed somewhere in the desert. As to which desert it had been, Joey hadn't thought to ask. Afterwards, he and Grun had found that temple, and he had gotten inside via a hole in the roof. After that, Joey had discovered this strange vase and opened it. An illogical choice now that he had thought about it. 'What if that vase has had a toxin inside, or a disease, or something worse'? He wondered.

Joey rolled his eyes. 'Too late to wonder about that now'. He thought, and to be honest, he wouldn't have changed that choice even if the Vahi hadn't gone missing. No one had even managed proper control of that mask anyways so it was probably for the best that it had gone missing. Plus, as he had learned in a sense from Fireman, things always happened for a reason. But all of that was beside the point.

Next thing that had happened was that blue gas had exited, talked, and then shot inside him. The one thing that Joey had found most curious about that encounter was the fact that it had said God had chosen hi for something. 'But why ME'? he wondered. There were plenty of other people out there that could more than handle whatever responsibility God would give someone. Plus, Joey was already a weapons engineer, and an archeologist, so he had quite a lot going on. Not that he would be too busy or anything, but managing those two careers was not always a walk in the park.

Regardless, the memories still provoked his mind, as had the words of which the gas had spoken. 'What would God choose for me anyways? I'm not really not sure if I would be the "best fit" for a significant destiny'. Sure, he would always trust the judgement of the creator of all things ever, but out of everyone, why him?

His thoughts returned then to the vase as he immediately noticed a difference. One that he was almost surprised he had not noticed earlier. Despite the fact that he had just identified that the hieroglyphics were that of the old city of Metru Nui. The glyphs were no longer glowing blue like they had the first time he had discovered it. He assumed it was because the blue gas was a sort of light source for those glyphs. The gas did let off quite a bright glow when it had exited the vase, so it was the most logical explanation.

But even with that conclusion having been made, one thought still bothered him, as he continued to gaze curiously down at the golden vase: "What are you"?

Almost immediately, Joey heard an all too familiar voice ask behind him: "Talking to relics again, are we"?

Joey jumped up in his seat and dropped his magnifying glass as he quickly turned to the source of the voice. He was relieved to see that it was the Matoa he knew too well. One whom, while he had the same yellow helmet, had recently changed his color scheme to black and yellow, while still having his right cannon-arm.

"Evo"?! Joey looked around then, trying to figure out how his yellow friend had gotten in. 'Let's see'. Joey thought. 'All windows are closed, as are the air ducts. And the door is closed as well'. Joey eventually gave up after about a minute of searching, looking up questionably at the Matoa. "How did you get in"?

Evo gave the Ko-Matoran a kind smile then. "I have a key. Did your observation of the vase cause you to forget"?

Joey almost facepalmed right there. 'Of course, how could I have forgotten'?! Joey thought. It had been sometime after the attack on Tommyville that Furno had suggested that everyone had a spare key to everyone else's... well, almost everything. In knowing where their red friend had been coming from, of course everyone had agreed.

Joey scratched the back of his head then in embarrassment. "Right". He looked apologetically up at his friend. "Sorry. I almost forgot that ever since that night we saved the city, we had to all keep in contact".

Evo gave a simple smile and nod as if to say that it were understandable and that there was no reason to he was right earlier. His observing of this mysterious vase HAD caused him to forget all about that agreement. After all, he had just woken up earlier today and that blue mist thing had been at the center of his mind. In trying to figure out what exactly had been done to him, a lot of "memorable events" had indeed been in the back of his mind. Joey gave Evo a curious look then.

"How is Furno by the way"?

"He's actually doing quite well for a superhero". Evo responded. "As far as crime rates go, he is making progress".

Joey nodded in agreement with that. Furno had promised to be a protector of the city, and his nickname, the flame of justice. So far, he had kept true to that promise. Ever since Fireman had come into existence, crime rates had plummeted down to 19%. It wouldn't be too long now before crime would become a rarity in Tommyville, and that was definitely something that Joey would look forward to.

"But I have another concern".

Joey immediately tilted his head. "What is it"? In knowing that his yellow friend was a clairvoyant, whatever vision he had had would more than likely be of great importance, as most of Evo's visions had always been.

Evo took a seat on one of the clearer tables on the right side of the shed, careful not to knock anything off as he responded: "I had a vision. A warrior of blue, black, and gold, possessing great power was fighting a battle against a strange figure in a red cloud".

Joey immediately rose an eyebrow. "A red cloud"? 'Like the blue one I saw in the temple'? Joey wondered silently, but decided not to ask until he had hear all of what Evo had to say.

Evo nodded truthfully. "Indeed. I did not see the warriors face, until he turned to face a Le-Matoran watching in the distance. This Le-Matoran was Grun".

Joey blinked rapidly as he had heard that. 'GRUN'? Joey thought.

Joey immediately decided to speak his mind: "What could Grun possibly be doing in one of your "epic" visions".

From what Joey had known, Grun was a simple archeologist like himself, and he had known the Le-Matoran for a long time. For someone like Grun to be in an intense vision like that was more than surprising to Joey. In all of time he had known Grun, he had never quite seen him as somebody who would be involved with a conflict like that. Perhaps he'd have to find a time to discuss this vision with Grun. If there was something Grun was hiding about that vase, he needed to find out. And SOON.

"I do not know for s-". Evo had started to say, before then noticing the golden vase on Joey's table with widened eyes. Evo quickly pointed to it with a finger from his left and only hand. "Where did you get that"?

Joey raised an eyebrow at his mysterious friend, knowing what he had been referring to as he answered: "I found it in an underground temple. It shot some blue mist at me too and I'm curious to find out what it was though".

Evo lowered his hand then, giving the Ko-Matoran a serious look as he then told him: "Be careful with this Joey. This thing is far too powerful for an ordinary Matoran to control. I know of a terrible gang that desperately seeks what it gave you and they will do anything they want to get it. The power inside of you may not even be enough unless you know what you're doing with it".

Joey widened his eyes immediately. 'So Evo actually knows what this thing is'?! Joey thought. 'He actually knows what that vase put inside of it, and where this vase actually came from'?! This was big news for the Ko-Matoran, as he had been trying to find conclusions all night. Perhaps if he could have the answer to his many wonders now, he could finally figure out how to actually take everything, and what to do next!

But before Joey got the chance to express these curiosities, Galva had entered the room and looked to her boyfriend with a smile that made Joey forget what he was going to ask.

"Hey Joey". Galva happily greeted. Almost immediately, the female Ga-Matoran noticed that they were not alone, and hid a blush as she spoke again: "Oh, hey Evo".

Evo smiled and nodded in greetings as he responded: "Hello Galva".

Joey smiled over at Galva then, asking her: "What do you need hon"?

Galva looked a bit uneasy as she responded: "There's someone outside wanting to talk to you. A Skakdi I think".

Joey immediately looked to the Matoa, who simply gazed back with a cautious expression. Joey resisted the urge to scratch the back of his head in his growing curiosity. He didn't really blame his girlfriend for being uneasy about the thought of a Skakdi at their front door. Skakdi had been known to cause quite a ruckus all throughout Bionicle history. 'Could this be one of those thugs that Evo was just talking about'? Joey wondered. Whatever it was, Joey and Evo needed to find out what a Skakdi was doing there NOW.

Joey immediately looked back to Galva. "Don't worry babe. I'll go see what he wants".

Galva gave Joey a worried look. "You sure"? In knowing how violent those things could be, it was really no wonder why Galva would be so worried right now.

Joey both saw and understood her worries and gave her a reassuring smile as he responded: "Yeah".

Evo smiled at Galva then. "Don't worry". Evo told her, loading and activating his cannon-arm. "I'll make sure he's safe". He reassured her. "But I'd suggest you find a place to hide in the house in case something goes wrong.

Galva looked ready to argue, but then saw the reassuring look on Joeys mask, and was upset when she figured that Joey was NOT going to change his mind. Therefore Galva gave Joey and Evo a nod, almost regretting that Joey had loved her at that moment, before quickly running back into the house and trying to find a place to hide, as they had suggested.

As soon as Galva had left the shed, Joey pulled open a drawer on the right side of his desk, and reached down into it. A few seconds later, Joey pulled out a pistol and then a box of ammo, setting both down on the desk near the vase. With Galva's tragic past on Karada-Nui, Joey wasn't sure that Galva would've been comfortable with the idea of them having a gun in the house. Therefore, Joey had kept it hidden it in the shed in case there were an occasion such as this. He REALLY didn't like the idea of keeping something like this from the female he loved, but it was for her safety regardless.

Joey turned then, loading the pistol as he spoke to Evo. "I have an alarm system up to alert me when someone's here. It didn't go off, which means it was hacked. Somebody doesn't want witnesses".

Evo nodded in agreement. Then placing his only hand on Joey's right shoulder: "Stay close and be cautious. I intend to keep what I said to Galva as a promise".

Joey simply nodded in response, deciding that it would be a good idea to have back up in case this Skakdi had ill intentions. With that being said, both immediately exited the shed, and walked back into the house, and towards the front door, ready to face whatever this Skakdi had to throw at them. Or so they hoped.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Lego owns the Kanohi Vahi and Karada-Nui. What did you all think of the chapter? Please leave a review or PM me for any questions, and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Unexpected visitors

As Joey and Evo stepped out the front door, Joey with his pistol and Evo with his cannon-arm armed, both kept a careful gaze on their surroundings, looking for shadows, or shapes, or anything that would reveal the presence of a Skakdi. Joey raised an eyebrow a few seconds later as no shape or form was revealed. Evo couldn't help but be confused as well. Galva had just told them that a Skakdi was here, so where could said Skakdi be hiding?

Evo took a second to take a look up at the roof, wondering if maybe someone had been hiding up there, only to find no one. Joey walked to the sides of his house, consumed in darkness, also finding no one. Sure, Joey knew that it was stupid to go into a darkened area kike this without Evo, but he had to be sure. He was just lucky that no one was on either side. There were a number of ways someone could've killed him in those places, more than he could care to list.

Joey and Evo met in the center point of the front yard then, both of them still having found nothing. But regardless of the fact that they had found nothing in their thorough search, they both couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. As if there was a presence there with ill intentions. After that battle in Tommyville, both knew the feeling well. Evo, more than Joey, as he had actually been in that battle, trying to protect the fleeing people. But regardless, Joey knew that feeling when he felt it.

Feeling tired of waiting for something to happen, Joey immediately called out: "Hello"? No answer. Joey raised an eyebrow. "Strange".

Evo nodded in agreement. "Indeed".

Joey shook his head. "No I mean, REALLY strange". Evo looked down at the Ko-Matoran with a raised eyebrow then, still focusing on his surroundings as Joey continued: "First someone hacks into our security systems, then they ask Galva about me, and now that we're out here, like they wanted, they're not even here"?

Evo immediately looked down in thought, considering Joey's , Joey had had an accurate curiosity. Though they weren't exactly vulnerable, they were outside. They had followed this Skakdi's request and they were EXACTLY where he surely wanted them. And yet, nothing was happening. Perhaps he or she was expecting them to let their guard down. 'Fat chance of that happening'. Joey thought. 'Better yet, what if there was more than one'? Evo thought.

As that thought crossed his mind, Evo immediately suggested: "It could even be an ambush".

Joey nodded in had just searched everywhere for these potential foes, it was still a possibility. As to how they had managed to keep themselves hidden was a mystery. Perhaps they were wearing cloaked suits. Maybe they had been moving out of sight the entire time they had been searching. Or maybe they were just that good at staying hidden. Regardless, this was getting strange, making them a bit on edge, and almost making them wish they had stayed inside. For all they knew, they could be walking right into a trap.

"Maybe". Joey finally said after a while. "What do you think is ou-"

Evo immediately held up his left hand. "Shhh! Hold on, I hear something".

Joey turned back towards Evo, a bit confused. Almost immediately, they heard a slight hint of booster wings in the sky, and looked up quickly, seeing a small dot of red, black, and silver flying over Tommyville, too far away to notice them. Both were relieved as realization hit them, that the sound would only be threatening to criminals seeking to do harm tonight in their state.

Joey couldn't help smiling a bit. "There goes Furno. Again".

Just as Evo was about to comment on that, he felt something metal hit him hard in the back of his head, knocking him onto the grass below, face first before his lights went out. Joey heard the noise immediately, then quickly turning to face a Skakdi of Stone deliver a had punch to Joeys left hand, causing pain to surge through it. Enough pain to cause Joey to drop his pistol. Immediately realizing what was going on, Joey ducked down as quickly as he could, in an effort to grab his pistol, only to meet a hard right knee to the mask, knocking him hard onto his back.

Not willing to go down without a fight just yet, Joey immediately rose to his feet, looking ahead with two balled fists, expecting to deliver a few good hits to this Skakdi's Garai. Instead of seeing said Skakdi's mask, he saw the barrel of an AK-89, almost close enough to his forehead to touch it. Joey immediately backed up a bit, admitting defeat in an effort not to get his head blown to bits.

Kakan gave Joey a wicked smirk then, knowing now that he had him beat. Then walking closer and loading the rifle, he ordered: "On the ground. NOW"!, pretending to be angry as to install fear into the Ko-Matoran.

He honestly could never resist the urge, nor could he pass up the opportunity to instill fear into his targets. In a way, the sight of targets and weaklings cowering fearfully before him made him feel powerful. Not as powerful as his master Aldus, but powerful nonetheless.

Joey raised his hands in surrender immediately as he got down on his knees, shaking visibly as he complied: "Okay okay, I'm getting on the ground man, chill".

Kakan glared as the Ko-Matoran added in the word chill. It wasn't the fact that Joey had even used the word, but how he had used it, as if he were a five year old. Sure, Kakan had read up on Joey's file so he knew how intelligent he was. But to be honest, Kakan didn't care if Joey could outsmart him in any college class that could possibly be named. He'd still beat the crap out of him for trying to look like the older Bionicle.

"Shut up little Matoran"! Kakan growled at him. Then pressing the rifle under his chin rather harshly: "And do as I ask or I will blow your head off".

As if it were on instinct, Joey immediately shouted in fear: "Why are you people even here"!?

Honestly, Joey was confused. Was this that gang that Evo had been talking about. The gang that Evo said was very dangerous, and willing to do anything violent to get their hands on... whatever Joey had inside of him? They may as well have been with the "hospitality" they were currently showing. Not only did this Skakdi, and the other Skull Gang thugs, look unfriendly. In one look, Joey could tell that they were armed to the teeth. All of the Skull Gang thugs also had AK-89's, and those were standard Toa weapons. The kind that wasn't even cheap on Ebay.

With the tone that Joey had just taken, Kakan was really tempted to blow this Ko-Matoran's head to bits. The only thing that stopped him from pulling his desperate finger on the trigger was the fact that Aldus had requested him be brought to him alive. If he killed Joey now, Aldus would more than definitely have Kakan's head on a platter. Then Kakan had thought about what the Ko-Matoran had asked: What are you people even doing here? He smiled darkly. Surely that meant that Joey didn't even know what he was capable of. Or at least not yet.

"You really have no idea, do you"? Kakan asked him, keeping his dark smile.

Joey tilted his head immediately, deciding to try and throw them off as he asked: "Idea? Idea of what"? Maybe if he could make them believe he didn't have that vase, they would leave them alone. Sure, it was a long shot, but at the moment, with a high grade weapon pointed at him, it seemed like the best idea right now.

But Kakan simply growled, knowing EXACTLY what Joey was trying to do. He had had many targets try this tactic on him before, and it had never worked on him any of those times. It definitely wasn't going to work now.

Kakan shook his head. "Just stop it".

"Bu-"

"NOW"! Kakan roared. Then getting up and moving more to his left to reveal another thug behind himself, whom aimed a rifle at the Ko-Matoran. "Or your arm comes off"!

Joey was immediately fearful. He REALLY didn't want them to get their hands on him, OR that vase in his shed. Nor did he want them in his house where Galva was currently hiding. But at the same time he didn't want to die. Not for cowardly reasons or anything like that. He simply didn't want to leave Galva, Furno, Evo, or any of his friends alone. He was an important member of Fireman's team, always building gadgets for him, and building weapons for the TVPD (Tommyville Police Department). Plus, Galva loved him very much. Without him, they'd be heartbroken and defenseless.

Amongst the fear that was currently built up within him, Joey also started to feel a rage build up inside of him. Rage towards these thugs for daring to bring harm to his friends, or even act cowardly enough to attack him at night when anybody could've come to his defense during the day. 'Who did these people even think they were to do this to innocent people who had done nothing to deserve this'?!

Immediately, Joey responded in a deep, masculine, and almost static-like voice: "Go ahead and try". Joey immediately blinked, not expecting that to come out of his mouth, and realizing the danger that it would surely bring him. He spoke quickly in an attempt at possible mercy: "Wait, wha-"?

But before Joey could add anything more, the thug fired his rifle, hitting Joey in the left shoulder. Joey felt pain explode through his left shoulder as blood quickly began to leak from it. The pain was so intense that he almost immediately collapsed to the ground, still crying out from said pain. This action caused Kakan and the other Skull Gang Soldiers to start laughing. No matter how many times they had previously seen it, they could never resist laughing at the sight of their enemies screaming in pain as they bled fiercely. It made them feel superior for once with Aldus hogging everything power-wise. Aldus had the best guns, best skills, the most authority, and didn't fear his growing number of servants a single bit. It definitely explained why he was able to kill the "failures" so easily in front of the other Soldiers.

Joey tried his hardest then to resist the pulsing pain in his still bleeding left shoulder, getting up slowly on a right hand and left knee as the Skull Soldiers continued laughing. In their storm of laughter, Kakan had immediately noticed Joey trying to get back up, then tapping the shoulder of the Thug with the rifle, and nodding in Joeys direction. The Thug smirked when he saw Joey trying to get up, then dropping his rifle and approaching the Ko-Matoran quickly.

"Oh, you still got some fight"? The Thug challenged. He didn't bother waiting for an answer as Joey looked up to face him. "Okay ice boy"!

Just as Joey had nearly gotten on both feet, the Thug delivered a hard left kick to Joey's mask, knocking him back a distance. Joey's back collided hard with the grassy ground, earning a pained groan from the once again, Joey fought through the pain and attempted to rise to his feet once more. This earned a chuckle from the Thug as he stopped and put on a pair of brass knuckles. 'This is going to be so much fun'. the Thug thought to himself. Kakan hadn't stopped him from having fun with this weakling yet, so he was NOT going to waste the opportunity.

Almost immediately, everyone heard someone run outside, all turning to see the terrified, female Ga-Matoran.

Tears streamed down Galva's mask as she shouted desperately: "STOP! Get away from him"!

As the Ga-Matoran attempted a quick run towards her boyfriend, Kakan acted fast, grabbing Galva from behind and placing the blade of a knife against her throat. "Tsk tsk tsk, no no lady friend. We need him out and I think he's having fun". Then smiling darkly in the direction of the risen Ko-Matoran: "Aren't you Joey"?!

The sight made Kakan laugh all the more. 'How lucky can a criminal like me GET tonight'?! he wondered. First he had successfully trapped Joey, and now he had the woman he cared for as a hostage! He smiled darkly. Now Joey would HAVE to take a beating. It was either that or Galva's head would go rolling. Seeing as he would be satisfied either way, it was a win-win for him. Kakan and the thugs all shared another laugh as Joey rose to his feet, gazing weakly at the brass knuckled Thug.

"Come on boy, what you got"?! The Thug taunted, punching him once more, this time hitting the right side of his head, hard enough to cause sparks to fly off of it as Joey collapsed to the ground once more, earning another fit of laughter from the thugs.

Joey groaned loudly as he rose slowly back up to his feet. His shoulder had been shot with a rifle, he had been punched in the mask with a pair of brass knuckles, which caused a great deal of pain in his brain, and now they had his girlfriend hostage. Though Joey knew he probably wasn't going to last long, he knew he had to try. For Galva, he would take a hundred shots to the shoulder. Because she was here, he had regained the strength to get back up and gaze into the red eyes of the Thug still hurting him.

The Thug glared in annoyance as Joey had gotten up on a knee, taking even slower now to get up. 'How much more initiative did this idiot need'? He wondered. "Man I've seen KIDS fight tougher that your weak aft". He insulted, before then delivering a strong uppercut under Joey's chin.

The impact was strong enough to knock Joey up onto his feet, causing him to stagger back a bit as blood began to leak from his nose, streaming down his chest.

As Galva watched the Thug mercilessly attack her boyfriend, along with the rifle wound, she instantly became too weak to hold in a storm of sobbing that she had been holding in. Her reason for holding it in was because she had wanted to look strong for the male she loved, so that she could be there when he desperately needed her. But as she saw and heard punch after punch hit Joey in an already heavily bruised face, whatever strength had remained inside had vanished. At this moment, she was truly afraid for his life.

"Please, STOP IT"! Galva shouted immediately, still sobbing as she begged them to stop.

As Joey heard his girlfriend crying, he immediately felt his heartlight shatter into pieces. When he actually saw Galva's Huna, eyes full of terror and tears streaming down it like a pair of waterfalls, Joey felt worse. Every fiber of him begged to run towards the pistol and shoot at Kakan like crazy. But even if he still had that pistol, Kakan still had a knife to his girlfriends throat. One wrong move and she would surely bleed to death, a sight which would kill Joey inside.

It already hurt Joey enough to see Galva like this. In all of the time that they had been together, Joey had never wanted to put Galva in a situation like this. One of which she would be in fear of the mystery of what would come next. Not in this way at least. Joey had to fight not to cry as he saw Galva cry like this. If he showed one sign of weakness at this point, Galva would feel even worse. So for her, Joey would try his hardest to look strong.

But in knowing that he did not have the strength he needed, he bowed his head for a second and took it as an advantage to deliver a desperate prayer. 'Dear God, I know you can hear me, and I believe that you can do anything with your infinite power. So I beg of you, please strengthen me enough so that I may get Galva out of this mess. Please God. Whatever your will be at this moment, let it be done. But please God, don't let Galva die. Please God, help me save her from these people somehow.

Joey almost instantly felt... different. As if he were a different person somehow. He had also felt stronger, faster, and angry. Joey glared up into the thug's eyes then, allowing this new build up of anger to show. "Stop. Now". He warned, a hint of danger in his voice.

The Thug immediately burst into chuckles. 'Did this weakling really think he was going to scare ME after all the damage I've already done to him'? He raised his brass knuckled fists once more. "Na uh fool! You gotta make me"! Then swinging another hard left fist in his direction.

In a split second, Joey immediately caught the brass knuckled fist in a raised left hand, causing the Thug to slightly widen his eyes. Not because of the fact that he had caught it, but more so because of the fact that he had lifted the arm with a rifle bullet still lodged into the shoulder. But the Thug straightened then, not allowing a simple action like this to get to him. 'So he could still move an arm with a bullet lodged in the shoulder. Big deal'.

However, what happened next shocked him. For in that very second, as Joey continued to gaze into the Thug's eyes, he reached his right hand over his left shoulder, then dug two fingers inside, his face not even cringing as he dug the medium-sized bullet out, flicking it away. The Thug widened his eyes more in fear when the separated walls of skin, joined back together like water, the wound healing instantly as if nothing had ever happened.

Galva gazed at her boyfriend in an overwhelming sense of shock. Last she had checked, only Toa of Water could heal injuries like that! Yet here, Joey, a Ko-Matoran had somehow healed himself without flinching even the tiniest bit. What sort of scared her though was how Joey had just dug a bullet out of his shoulder, a stunt that could've ended his life had he made the slightest of wrong movements. She KNEW Joey was too smart to willingly do that to himself, making her just as confused as she was afraid.

Kakan shared a look of surprise along with the other few Skull Gang soldiers that were with him. To say the most, he was impressed. But at the same time interested. 'Strange'. The Skakdi thought. 'One second, this Ko-Matoran is screaming his head off over a shot in the shoulder, and now he was fearless, angry as a bull, and at the moment, seemingly invincible. But how'? He wondered. 'Could this be what Aldus was so worked up about? Could this be the true potential of the power that lies within him'? If so, this would now be more fun than Kakan had previously thought.

In a split second, Joey balled his left hand into a fist and threw it hard into the chest of the Thug in front of him, knocking him at least five feet away, in the center of all of the other Thugs who simply stared in fearful awe. As Joey then began to approach them, his anger evident with each step he took towards them. In not wanting to get involved unless they were ordered to, all of the other Thugs backed away as far as possible, as the one who had previously harmed the Ko-Matoran looked fearfully towards Joey as he had continued his angry approach.

The Thug shook more fearfully, feeling as if he were about to go into a panic attack as he shouted, trying to sound tough: "Hey man, get away from me"!

Joey's eye's immediately glew a bright shade of blue as he got two feet closer, the masculine, staticy voice speaking once more, in a mocking tone: "Nah man, you gotta MAKE me"!

The Thug widened his eyes further in a fear that only increased as he saw the bright blue eyes. Figuring that he had little time left to react, the Thug looked all around himself as quickly as possible, trying to find something to use against his smaller and now superior foe. A few seconds later, he spotted the rifle he had used earlier and wasted no time in jumping towards it. He managed to reach it then, grabbing and cocking it quickly before aiming it towards the angry Joey.

Galva widened her eyes in worry upon seeing the Thug grab the rifle, knowing just what his intentions were. "JOEY"! She cried loudly, as if begging him to stop.

She didn't care HOW strong he was now. She couldn't lose him! Not now, or EVER! If she were to lose him in any way, she would've preferred it to be caused by old age or something similar to that. Plus, if she were to witness Joey's head being blown to bits, the sight would devastate her for the rest of her life. But as Joey continued to charge the currently armed thug, she knew the inevitable outcome, and shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the gruesome aftermath.

But as the Thug began to shoot as quickly as he finger would allow him to, the bullets had no effect. Instead, each bullet deflected off of his skin and instead hit the dirt road below himself. The Thug only continued to fire, horrified at the newfound toughness in Joey's skin. It was as if his skin were Fireman's armor!

A few seconds later, the ammo ran out for the gun, making the Thug shake in his armor. That same second, Joey began to RUN towards the Thug. This action earned a scream from the Thug as he hurried to empty the bullets from his pockets, then reloading the rifle as fast as his hands would allow him to. But just as he had gotten the rifle fully reloaded, cocked, and pointed forward, Joey was already in front of him. The sight earned a scream from the Thug paralyzing him as Joey wrapped a left hand around the Thug's throat, picking him up without effort before delivering a hard right punch to the Thug's body, sending him flying back and screaming through the air. A few seconds later, the Thug landed hard into the grass ahead, hitting the dirt ground face-first, being knocked unconscious as his body continued a few more feet, making a large skid mark across the grass.

Though this action had caused all the other Thugs to cower in fear, it earned a dark chuckle from Kakan. 'Such raw power must really have an amazing feeling'. He thought. Having just witnessed what this Ko-Matoran had done, he was once more impressed. 'No wonder Aldus wanted me to get this guy to him ASAP'. Kakan thought. If the Nui Energy was truly this powerful, it was obvious why Aldus wanted it so desperately.

"Well lookie here, this one DOES know how to fight dirty"! Kakan commented then, chuckling darkly as he gazed once more at the unconscious thug.

As the glow faded from Joey's natural red eyes, he had a bit of a shocked look. Joey couldn't help feeling anything different after the beating he had just delivered that beat down on that Thug. Never before had Joey felt that strong, nor had he ever been indestructible. Joey looked down at his hands then, expecting to do so just to think about what was happening, only to widen his eyes at the sight of two golden hands that replaced his original gray ones. 'What is happening to me'! Joey fearfully wondered.

A second later, Joey felt a powerful amount of what felt like pressure, build up inside of him. Said pressure was so great that Joey fell on his, becoming overwhelmed by it. With each passing second, the pressure felt stronger and stronger, as if power were slowly building up inside of him. A few seconds after that, there was a blue glow that began to shine through his min, revealing the metal skeleton within himself with great detail, even going as far as to reveal a fracture that had been made in his skull earlier from the brass beating.

Joey immediately let out a loud scream as the blue light within got brighter and brighter within him, the power now building up at a quicker pace. No matter how hard Joey had tried to hold this thing inside, the power was too strong for him to contain. He felt ready to explode!

Feeling what was going on, Kakan widened his eyes, releasing Galva and turning quickly towards the other Thugs with a warning glance. "Everybody get back"! He ordered.

Before anyone could move even the slightest inch, there was an explosion of light, too bright for them to see.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise there's more to come. Anyways, who liked the chapter? Please be sure to leave a review to state your opinion, or PM me for any questions, thoughts, and/or concerns. I thank you all for reading, and please, have a God-blessed day! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Birth of the Warrior

As everyone had shut their eyes tightly, they waited for the bright red that appeared in their shut eyesight to fade before opening their eyes and rising quickly back up to their feet, all gazing back at where Joey had originally been standing. But what they saw in replacement of the Ko-Matoran shocked them. For before their eyes was a Titan sized Bionicle with blue feet, black and gold legs and extremely muscular body, arms of gold, blue, and black, and a blue Skakdi-shaped skull for a head. At the center of his muscular chest, a blue heartlight shone brightly.

As Galva saw the changed form of her boyfriend, she couldn't help but be totally shocked herself. One second, Joey was a Ko-Matoran getting his butt handed to him. The next, he was a Ko-Matoran showing the other thugs who's boss. Now, after a bright light, Joey was now a... whatever he was. 'Or is it even Joey'? Galva wondered. What if this was not only something else, but also someone else?

Regardless of the answer, most of the other thugs looked scared or confused, Kakan being the only exception. Kakan simply smiled darkly at the rising Titan-sized form. As Kakan gazed at the muscles of this creature, he could only wonder how it felt to have all of that power within. Though, he did find it strange that Aldus didn't look anything like this, aside from a white skull-like face. But it still made Kakan wonder just how powerful this stuff was, and how powerful one would be if they possessed ALL of it.

Kakan pushed this thought aside for the moment as he tried to put on a serious face and shouted, trying to sound angry: "Hey"! He waited for the creature to turn slowly towards him before continuing: "I don't know who you think you are, but despite the awesomeness, you're gonna have to pay for that"!

"AS WILL YOU FOR ATTACKING JOEY, A CHOSEN WIELDER, IN SUCH A MANNER". The creature responded instantly, surprising the other thugs a bit.

Almost immediately afterward, the creature put both of his hands together, a silver, white handled kannabo forming in between them. Once it was fully formed, the creature wrapped both of his hands around it, raising it menacingly over his right shoulder and growling a bit at the other thugs.

Kakan once again smiled at this, amazed at the fact that this thing both looked and sounded powerful. Oh how he would want this power for himself if he hadn't already promised to bring it to Aldus. It was a bit of a killjoy in that moment. 'But oh well, at least I'll get paid'. Kakan thought. But perhaps it would also be an advantage to provoke this thing a bit more. Sure, he knew it would surely be risky to tick off something of massive size and power, but at least he'd get to see just what it was capable of.

Kakan immediately turned to the other Thugs, trying to look impatient as he ordered: "Don't just stand there, SHOOT IT"!

All six of the other Thugs saw this look, and wasted no time in taking it seriously as they all fired their weapons at the creature. But as the creature responded with a challenging roar, the bullets had no effect, deflecting off of his min as they had off of Joey's earlier. As the bullets only continued to fail, the creature charged them quickly, ready to attack. Still intending to be a viewer and not a receiver, Kakan immediately rolled away from the other thugs, narrowly dodging a swing from it's kannabo, which hit and knocked out three out of six of them.

The other three thugs were lucky to have ducked or jumped away from that swing. But as they were still aware of their "scary situation", all three of them looked around frantically for weapons to use against him. The first one was relieved to find a shotgun on the unconscious thug next him, grabbing it immediately as the second conscious thug grabbed a metal bat a few feet away from another unconscious thug, and the third getting the pair of brass knuckles off of the other Thug Joey knocked out earlier. With their new weapons acquired, they decided to get to work.

The first thug started by shooting the creature with his shotgun, backing up slowly as he did so in case the creature would charge again. As the first thug continued to shoot, earning the creature's attention, the second thug ran towards it with his metal baseball bat, intending to take a shot of his own once the shotgun needed to be reloaded. A few seconds later, the shotgun did, in fact, run out of ammo, prompting the first thug to quickly attempt to reload his weapon as the second thug swung at the creature's right side as hard as he could, hoping to break a rib or something.

However, this action proved to be unbeneficial as the impact caused the bat to vibrate out of the second thugs hand, the original force of the swing hitting the second thug's head, violently knocking him to the ground, unconscious. A few seconds later, the third Thug ran quickly towards the creature, wearing the brass knuckles, and took a swing at it's lower body. But the punch didn't get far as the creature simply back hand punched him across the face, knocking him a distance away and out.

With both of his remaining companions now knocked unconscious, the first thug hurried as quickly as he could to load the last three bullets in. As far as he was concerned, this was a matter of life and death. One second wasted could mean the end of his life, and he would prefer to get out of this alive, even if it meant continuing Aldus, as cruel as he was. But just as her had finally gotten the last bullet in, a gold fist knocked the shotgun out of his hands with a downwards punch, the shotgun hitting the ground. The creature immediately crouched down to eye level with the thug then, stomping on the shotgun and shattering it into pieces as he growled like a bulldog in his face. Not wanting to die in an instant, the thug turned on his heel and ran away as quickly as his feet would allow him to.

Unfortunately for this thug, the creature wasn't done with him yet. The creature waited for a few seconds, waited for the thug to run a good enough distance before throwing his kannabo at him. In an instant, the kannabo hit the Skull Soldier in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious, and causing him to land mask first, the kannabo clattering to the ground next to him.

As the creature walked towards the unconscious thug to grab his kannabo, Kakan stood still in his spot on the left side of Joeys house. A look of awe covered his Kanohi Garai as the Skakdi thought about how quickly this warrior had taken down his Skull Soldiers so quickly, and the strength he possessed. He had been able to knock each of them out in a single blow! 'So how powerful was Aldus then'? He wondered. Like this new creature, Aldus possessed some of the Nui power as well. It made Kakan wonder all the more, how powerful it would make HIM should he obtain some of that power.

Kakan's thoughts were immediately interrupted as he noticed his Ga-Matoran hostage making a run for the front door. Kakan growled in frustration. He could not and WOULD NOT let her get away, or to safety for that matter. If there was even the slightest chance that he could use Galva as a hostage to his advantage, as a way of forcing Joey to come to Aldus, he would still need her. 'After all, the person they love is everyone's limit, is it not'? Kakan thought, before then giving chase, running as fast as his clawed feet would allow him to.

"Hey get back here"! Kakan shouted. He just had to get to her before she got to that door and the warrior would have his attention, and Aldus, his power.

Unfortunately for Kakan, this shout was more than enough to earn the creature's attention as he simply turned and saw the Skakdi of stone chasing after the Ga-Matoran, whom was an innocent. If that wasn't enough to cause him to run towards them, the terrified look on Galva's powerless avsa was more than enough of a reason.

Galva ran frantically towards the front door of the house, hoping that she would be able to call the TVPD the second she got inside. as powerful as Joey, or whatever he was now, was, she was surprised none of the power lines had taken any abuse, even on accident. When she was about three steps away, Galva had immediately noticed the Skakdi from earlier running towards her, and he was coming fast. Galva felt her heartlight beat harder and faster, in fear of her life as she hurried even quicker to get to the door.

Upon reaching it, she reached for the door handle, hoping she would be quick enough to get inside and lock the door before the Skakdi could reach her. But as Galva looked over her shoulder, she saw Kakan right behind her, reaching for her shoulder with a left claw. Galva leg out a scream as she swung the door open, her shoulder a mere centimeter away from the claw. Galva turned back rushing forward in hopes to get inside, but Kakan's claw was too close! There was at least a 1 out of 10 chance that she would successfully be able to get away from him, a fact that gave Kakan a dark grin as his claw lightly touched her shoulder. 'Finally'! Kakan thought as he then attempted to close his claw tightly around the females shoulder.

But before he had even gotten a chance to close his hand the slightest bit, a stronger, golden hand grabbed Kakan's left shoulder and tossed him back like a tennis ball. As Kakan landed a distance away on his back, the creature stood protectively in front of the open doorway, waiting for Galva to get inside, which confused Galva. One minute this thing was going crazy on those thugs, and the next he was actually protecting her. As if some part of it knew who she was, and how much Joey cared for her. 'Could it be Joey in there, right now'? Galva wondered.

But Galva just decided to think on that later as she quickly slammed the door shut and locked it, running over to the couch and gazing out the open window to watch the fight to take place. She knew she was originally going to go for the phone to call the police, but that was when she didn't know if that creature was on her side. Needless to say, she was covered.

Kakan quickly rose to his feet, unsheathing his chainsaw-blade weapon from under his right arm as the creature approached him quickly, rage filling it's eyes. Kakan simply smirked at the approaching warrior, happy now that he would get a shot at beating this thing. Or of it beating him once. Either way, he was fine. Kakan waited for the creature to approach before delivering a hard downward punch to its left knee. The creature simply growled in response and swung a left fist down towards him.

Kakan quickly rolled to his left, dodging a swing that embedded itself into the ground. Then rolling to his feet, Kakan took a swing at the creature's head with his now activated blade. The blade hit the skull-head then, surprising Kakan when it did no damage. Not even a scratch! The creature let out an aggravated roar before pulling his left fist out of the ground and taking a swing at Kakan with it. Kakan ducked away from the swing, which exposed the creatures back to him. Kakan wasted no time in taking the opportunity and swinging it across his back. Once again, no damage.

The creature immediately responded with a left backhand punch to Kakan's jaw, knocking him onto him back. Kakan ignored the pain in his back and sat up, then rolling to his right, away from a jump-double-stomp. The creature swung a left arm then, stopping a swing from Kakan's chainsaw blade before delivering a right punch to the Skakdi's Garai, causing Kakan to stumble back a bit. The punch was immediately followed by a left uppercut, knocking Kakan onto his back again.

Kakan rolled quickly back up to his feet, then jumping towards him and delivering a spinning kick to the creatures face, causing him to stagger back by a step, also crouching down a bit. Upon then landing, Kakan swung a left fist at the creatures face, earning a growl from it. In believing that he now had the upper hand, Kakan rolled behind the creature, then swinging his chainsaw blade at it's back, mustering all of his strength as he did so. Not only did the creature receive no damage, again, but upon impact, the blade instantly shattered into pieces.

Kakan growled in frustration upon witnessing the destruction of his weapon, then flipping the damaged blade into a plasma gun and shooting it at the creature as it turned to face him. Like all of the other weapons he had used, the plasma gun had no effect. The creature simply growled in response as he back hand left punched the gun from Kakan's longer, right arm, and then delivered a strong right punch to his Garai. Kakan responded with a right punch to the creatures face, and a left to it's body, causing it to stagger back a bit.

Kakan immediately unwrapped a chain weapon from around himself, a hard metal gear at the end of it, then wielding it in his right hand as he challenged: "Come on you freak, is that the best you've got"?!

As Kakan then tossed/swung the end of his chain weapon towards the creature, said creature caught the gear in his left hand and pulled on it, causing the Skakdi to fly towards him. The creature stopped this flight with a downwards, right bunch to the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. The creature leaded down towards the Skakdi then, and waited for him the get up to his knees before grabbing both of his hands in his fists, then squeezing on both of them hard enough to break them instantly.

Kakan roared in agony as blood slightly sprayed from the crushed up fists, pain surging powerfully through them, in the warriors hands. The pain increased tenfold when the creature lifted the Skakdi up by his broken fists. Kakan's screams in pain became louder as he felt exposed bones and veins being pulled on through this action. As impressed as he was, he had never felt pain like this in his life, so he wasn't really having as much fun as he thought he would've earlier. What felt like an eternity later, the warrior released his grip on the crushed and bleeding lumps that were originally Kakan's fists and quickly delivered the strongest right kick that he could manage. Kakan felt his entire rib-cage shatter as he flew a few miles away from the house, eventually crashing through a metal crate and landing on the dirt ground behind it, before finally passing out from shock.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Noticing the danger was finally over, Galva continued to gaze at the creature through the living room window, feeling the urge to go outside and walk to it. Sure, she had seen what that thing had done to those thugs outside, but she had also witnessed it protect her. Right when Kakan was about to grab her, that thing had backed him off, then stood defensively in front of her, waiting for her to get to safety. 'But why'? Galva wondered. Why would a creature so violent and powerful feel any interest in protecting anyone?

As scary as the thought was, there was only one way to find out. Galva carefully proceeded to walk to the front door, then unlocking it slowly, so as not to startle it. Not that she thought that this thing would be scared of anything, she was just worried about whether or not it had any special reflexes for doors opening too quickly. Once she had gotten outside, she slowly closed the door, then walking carefully towards it, the creature's back turned to her. A few seconds of careful walking later, the creature turned in her direction, making her freeze in her steps.

Galva felt relief hit her when she noticed the creature's gaze. As the warrior turned towards her, it had a look that displayed nothing short of kindness. It was a look that silently promised he would never bring any sort of harm towards her as he turned fully and calmly approached her. Galva smiled a bit then, taking this as a cue to do the same.

Galva's look quickly became worried when the warrior began to stumble a bit, looking weaker with each passing second before then collapsing on it's hands and knees. Galva's worry instantly increased when she ran quickly towards it, concerned for this warriors well being. Upon reaching it, Galva was quick to grab the creature's left, muscular arm and put it over her shoulders as she attempted to pull it inside her house. But the weight of the creature was far too overwhelming for her to move even a centimeter.

Galva fought the urge to cry as she felt helpless, being unable to help this warrior in any way similar to how it had helped her. But instead of letting her sadness show, she looked apologetically into the creatures weakening gaze.

"I'm sorry but I can't pull you into the house". She spoke softly as if she were speaking to a child. Then commenting. "You're so heavy".

The warrior instantly chuckled, surprising the Ga-Matoran a bit. Also confusing her as to how this male creature could take a situation like this so lightly. She knew now that it was a male after hearing the chuckle. Galva's look changed to one of shock and confusion as a blue light began to shine inside of the warrior, much like it had inside of Joey earlier. As the light began to shine brighter, the warrior looked up into the Ga-Matoran's eyes pleadingly as he spoke weakly: "KEEP.. JOEY… SAFE".

And with that, the warrior shut his eyes, rolling onto his back and off of Galva as his form went limp, the light brightening immediately afterwards. Within seconds, the light had become so bright that Galva had to shield her eyes with her right arm. She waited for the light to go out completely then before looking back down to see an unconscious Joey. Galva raised an eyebrow immediately as she felt her curiosity grow rapidly, her mind trying to wrap itself around what had just happened and why as she pulled Joey slowly towards her house. Upon getting him inside, and sitting him on a metal table in his shed/lab in the backyard, she felt determined to get some more answers from him. But for now, she decided, she would let him rest, so that she would, hopefully, get some answers the next day.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Sorry I'm posting the chapter for this story and BF2P1 so late. I was at a Trunk or Treat at Church, dressed as Quicksilver from Avengers 2 (both owned by Marvel). How is your evening and did you like the chapter? Feel free to tell me in the form of a review or PM me for any questions, and please have a God-blessed day! Or evening! Lol! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: message

Aldus awoke to the sound of running steps across the stone floor in his throne room. Aldus opened his eyes the second he heard it, noticing the messenger and sitting up a bit with a yawn that echoed in the room. To be truthful, Aldus did not enjoy being awoken from his naps in his throne, it made him want to kill someone. But at the same time, he had practically made it a law that every piece of needed news was brought to him as soon as possible, so for now, while he still had the patience to tolerate it, he would do nothing to change it.

Aldus waited for the messenger to stop a few feet in front of his throne, then waiting for the thug to bow on a single knee before asking: "What is it"? Whatever it was, he just hoped it would be good.

The messenger remained in his bowed position as he responded: "Skull King, it's about the Ko-Matoran scientist".

Aldus immediately stood from his throne, happy to know that there was news of Kakan's mission, sooner than he had originally thought there would be. But that was the only happiness he got from this, for whatever this messenger would have to say next was a mystery. Either the Skakdi general had accomplished the simple task, or he had failed miserably. If Kakan were not so loyal or valuable, he'd hope for the latter. But regardless, he would rather not guess for a while and find out about Kakan's progress ASAP.

"What about him"? Aldus asked. "Did Kakan kill him"? 'If so, I will remove his head and keep his Garai as a personal trophy, and an example to anyone who would dare disobey me'. Aldus thought.

The messenger shook his head. "No sir, the camera drones we hacked into earlier showed us otherwise".

'Good'. Aldus thought. At least now he knew Kakan was loyal enough to follow his every word, which always came as a shock since he was a Skakdi. If there was one thing Skakdi were famous for, it was their tendency to betray one another. The stories of Hakann and Thok's attempt to betray Zaktan using Brutaka's powers more than proved that. Even AFTER they had been defeated, Hakann and the others had tried to overthrow Zaktan, and claim the Kanohi Ignika for their own. Having heard those stories so many times as a child, Aldus had always thought it would be best to keep a close eye on Kakan. Though he had not yet shown any signs of unloyalty, or an overwhelming urge to claim the throne for himself, Aldus, being a Skakdi himself, had never been one to take chances.

"But he has grown powerful from it, he used the power to knock out your men". The messenger then informed him.

Aldus immediately growled upon hearing the news. 'So that noisy Ko-Matoran HAS discovered the Nui Power'. Aldus thought. The thought of someone else being able to wield the power he was after, enraged him. Ever since he had found that golden shield, and gained the Nui power within it, he was CERTAIN all of that power belonged only to him. 'How could a waste of life like a Ko-Matoran POSSIBLY be worthy enough to wield it like I do'?! Aldus thought. Aldus stomped towards the messenger then, stopping when his face was close to his mask.

"Tell me what happened". Aldus growled. "Do NOT leave anything out".

The messenger immediately explained how Kakan and the others had knocked out one of Joey's friends, a cop, and held a Ga-Matoran, his girlfriend, as a hostage. How the Ko-Matoran had immediately become powerful enough to knock out a Skull Soldier who had been beating on him, in a single blow. He then explained how there was a transformation in the form of a bright light, too bright to see through, then becoming a titan-sized warrior with a blue skull for a head. Then how he had defeated everyone with no difficulty, and how Kakan had lasted the longest but was still defeated nonetheless. Aldus almost chuckled when the messenger informed him of the injury of two broken fists before being flung through a metal crate.

"But I think he may still be alive". The messenger finished.

Aldus frowned but smiled a bit at that. 'Hopefully, the "warrior" has left enough life in that Skakdi for me to teach him a lesson about failing me'. Aldus thought. Of course, he would try to hear him out first. But if he didn't like it, then that would officially be his end. If he did like it, allowed him to live, and he failed again, then he would kill him, no questions asked. In this force, Aldus only accepted the best of the best. The kind that got the job done with what they had. The fact that this creature was out and about wouldn't change his high expectations either.

Aldus gave the messenger a kind smile before simply replying: "Thank you". Before then walking past him.

The messenger immediately let out a sigh of relief, happy that he didn't "bite the dust" after delivering that news. From what this messenger had heard, Aldus had killed several other messengers for bringing him news of failure. Whatever had caused the Skull King to spare him, he was more than relieved. His joy was short lived, however, as a hand of red mist wrapped around his throat, squeezing on it as he was turned to face a warning gaze from the Skull King. One that made the messenger want to pee his codpiece.

"If I find that anything was left out, your fear of me will become a much greater danger". Aldus warned before dropping the messenger, who coughed in response as Aldus turned around and walked out into the sunlight, deciding it would be best to go see his failure general immediately.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Lego owns Hakann, Thok, Brutaka, the Kanohi Ignika, and Zaktan. I just saw Doctor Strange today by the way. The movie was so awesome and hilarious! Seriously, go see it when you have the chance, it's such a great film! XD Anyways, who liked the chapter? Better yet, what does everyone think of the story so far? Please be sure to leave a review to tell me, or PM me for any questions, and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: what happened?

Upon awakening, Joey immediately attempted to sit up on his lab table a panicked look on his helmet upon realizing that he had been strapped down, unable to move. 'Did that Skakdi do this'?! Joey wondered. 'He must've! Where's Evo, and Galva?! Where are we'?!

Struggling and pulling furiously at his straps to get free, Joey cried: "Wh-hey, somebody help"!

In hearing her boyfriend scream from inside, Galva immediately ran inside, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep him from thrashing. Once she had finally been able to force him down, she quickly placed her right hand on Joey's left cheek, then turning his head to look at her. Her eyes pleaded with him to calm down, and a few seconds later, he finally stopped. The calm look on her face was what had finally gotten him to calm down. That, and the fact that they were safe and sound from any harm.

"Joey, Relax". Galva told him in a soothing voice. "You're safe".

Joey leaned into her touch then as he heard her speak. For some reason, whenever he had had a nightmare, or a bad day at work, Galva's voice had always been enough to calm him down. He had always found it to be melodic. Much like a singing voice of a famous pop star. Even when he (rarely) found himself scared of something, or someone due to nightmares, Galva had always been there to comfort him, and regardless of what method she had tried, it always worked. Sometimes, all it took was one look into her beautiful sky blue eyes to calm him back down again.

Joey's flashback/thoughts were interrupted as Evo came running in next with a concerned look.

"Is he awake"? Evo immediately asked.

Galva turned to the yellow Matoa with a nod. "Yeah, he's up".

As Evo and Galva had continued to speak, Joey took a look around, remembering that earlier he had been trying to figure out where he was. Joey nearly face palmed when he figured out that he was back in his lab/greenhouse shed in the backyard. In having worked in here for at least thirty years, you'd figured he would've remembered that. Upon then looking through the clear glass ceiling, Joey had also realized that it was daytime. 'Strange'. Joey thought. For ten seconds earlier, he could've sworn it was nighttime. 'So then what am I doing here'. Joey wondered.

Though Joey was undoubtedly thankful for the change of scenery, he was still curious as to how everyone was here, safe and sound. It was the exact opposite of safe (aside from him being strapped down so tightly) earlier, and it was nighttime. 'Did I pass out or something'? Joey wondered. 'Must have, otherwise I would've remembered everything that had happened earlier. And wasn't Evo supposed to be unconscious'? Joey thought. He had been knocked out earlier, so how was he up and walking around?

"Okay, what's going on, what happened, and why am I tied down onto a lab table like an experiment"? Joey immediately asked, needing these curiosities answered as soon as possible.

Evo raised an eyebrow as he quickly unstrapped Joey from the table. "You really don't remember"?

Joey raised an eyebrow at Evo. 'Remember'? "Remember what"?

After asking that, Joey had immediately noticed the worried look on Galva's Huna. It was at that moment then, that he remembered what he had done to that one thug before going into what felt like a supernova. Surely the sight of him taking bullets, even if they had bounced off of him, must have been terrifying to Galva. Especially after he had taken a shotgun bullet to the left shoulder before that.

Joey instantly placed a calm hand on her shoulder then, giving her an apologetic look as he asked: "Galva, did I do something that scared you"?

Galva shook her head. Though she had been terrified for his well being when he had shot with a shotgun and punched with brass knuckles, she had felt more relieved when Joey put that thug in his place. That, and grateful for when he had saved her as that creature from the Skakdi.

"Not me". Galva responded, before then nodding to Evo.

Evo took this as a cue to grab the Ipad on Joey's table and then walked to him with it, passing it to him upon reaching him. Joey tilted his head, but took it anyways as he looked at the screen, which played a video from one of his security cameras at the front of his house. What he saw next shocked him. For the video had started after the bright light had passed, revealing what appeared to be a Titan-sized Bionicle in black, blue, and gold armor, with a blue Skakdi skull for a head, in place of where he had been. He widened his eyes as he saw the creature attack the thugs and that strange Skakdi with such ferocity. He even cringed after the creature crushed the Skakdi's fists in his hands, then tossing him too far for the cameras to see.

Joey blinked in surprise then, asking: "Is that me"?

Evo nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I believe it is".

Joey immediately gave Evo a look that was somewhere in between confused and frightened. But more frightened. How couldn't he be? After all, the thought of being able to turn into such a violent creature at unpredictable times, was scary to him. Especially so upon considering the fact that he evidently could not control it. He did NOT want something beyond his control. Especially not when it could prove fatal to his friends or anyone else around him. Even if he COULD control it, he wasn't sure that he would want it. As far as he was concerned, he had never been the hero type. 'Plus, Tommyville already has ONE hero protecting it'. Joey thought. He doubted with how low the crime rates had plummeted, that it would need a second one anytime soon.

"When I brought you in, I did a scan on your, well your everything". Evo then explained.

Joey gave Evo a look that begged for answers as he asked: "What did you find"?

Evo pressed a few controls on Joey's Ipad then, pulling up a charted list of Joey's power rates, all of which looked normal for a Matoran. "This is what all your levels were at before. Everything was normal". Evo slid that screen to the left, revealing another screen with even higher power levels than a Titan. "Now everything on your old charts have increased". Evo told him. "Thirty-fold".

Joey was immediately confused. Sure, he had felt pretty strong back when he had taken out that one other thug, but THAT powerful? 'How was such a thing possible'? Joey wondered. How could something like a speaking blue gas grant a Ko-Matoran such as himself, powers? It just didn't make sense to him. Then again, he had never gotten the chance to examine the "steroid cloud" before it had entered his body, making him wish all the more that he hadn't opened the vase. 'I could've waited to take it home first, but no, I had to open it right there and then'! Joey thought.

He nearly facepalmed himself for making such a rookie mistake. Seeing as he had been doing this for years, there was no reason for him to assume that it would be okay to open up a vase with who knows what inside. He had been lucky that that vase hadn't had some kind of poisonous material, or that it hadn't been rigged to kill him for possibly opening it the wrong way. Regardless of what all of the other alternatives could've been, he still shouldn't have made that mistake.

"Do you think that gas did this to me"? Joey finally asked.

Evo immediately nodded. "Without a doubt Joey, I do. I told you that the vases contents were very powerful".

Galva gazed up at the black and yellow plated Matoa with a questioning look. "You mean that vase Joey's friends brought in here a while back? And that gas thing he told me about"?

Evo nodded in confirmation. "The very same".

As Joey heard Evo say that, he looked quickly back up at him, remembering that warning Evo had given him early. "You know what was inside of it, don't you"?

Evo nodded. "Based on the vases markings, one theory comes to mind: Golden pieces of armor".

Galva raised an eyebrow in confusion as she heard that. 'Golden pieces of armor'? She thought. But that should've been impossible. From what she had learned in history class, only six had ever been made. Created by designs hidden inside of the Ignika from what she knew. 'But there were only six designs hidden inside, weren't there'? She thought.

"Aren't there only six"? Galva had finally asked.

Evo shook his head, explaining: "Only six made that were made for Toa Tahu. There were six to eight made for each Toa Mata, including Takanuva". Galva made an oh face as Evo continued: "But there were some made that were not meant to be created. Nor were they crafted the way they were instructed to. They all contained different powers and were very fragile like that vase you found. The legends only speak of four like that".

Galva and Joey both gave Evo a confused look.

"What legends"? Galva asked.

'Also, how would Evo know of these legends when I'm sure no one else I know has ever heard of them'? Galva wondered.

"The ones only known by a few". Evo responded. Then looking over to the empty golden vase: "As I would've explained earlier if the Skakdi had not come unannounced, I believe you have found one of these four".

'Well it looks like luck is in my favor today'. Joey thought sarcastically. Of all of the destinies that Joey thought he would have, a creature/ superhero was NOT one of them. Nor did he want one. In his opinion, it would be a waste of time to him seeing as the hero Tommyville already had was doing a fine enough job. Unless the Shadowed One or Teridax was in town, Joey really didn't see any point in there being another guardian of Tommyville. Joey looked back at Evo then as another question had crossed his mind

"And what of the other three"? Joey asked.

Evo shook his head. "I do not know where they are, nor does anyone else I know. But, whenever I receive visions of these relics, I see the face and living location of someone familiar".

Before Joey could speak, Galva interrupted: "And who would that be"?

Joey and Evo immediately looked to Galva in concern.

Galva raised an eyebrow at them. "What? If my boyfriend is some Titan-sized warrior because of a relic, I'd like to know more about this".

Joey placed a hand on her shoulder then, asking in concern: "Even if getting that information is dangerous"?

Though Joey honestly couldn't remember who Evo had said he had seen in those visions last night, Joey couldn't help but feel like it would mean a lot of danger to all three of them if she came with them. Evo had said earlier that there were people out there willing to do ANYTHING to get their hands on the fragile pieces of Golden Armor which held from what Joey would from now on call steroid clouds. Joey loved Galva WAY too much to let "anything" happen to her, so if it were his choice, Galva would be staying at home doing safer things. With all of the trouble they were probably going to get into, it would be safer to put ones hand in an activated blender than to go find out everything about their current situation.

But Galva just smiled as she responded: "I'm a reporter for Tommyville News, the kind that goes out to any location where something "interesting", dangerous, or not, goes on. Since when have I cared about danger"?

Unfortunately enough for Joey, that last part was true. Ever since he had met her, Galva was always the first to go in and do the seemingly dangerous stuff when no one else wanted to. Call it being brave or stupid, it was something Joey had learned to not only put up with, but also love Galva for. Plus, she loved him too, and if there was a chance that her being there with him could save his life, then of course she would come with them. Galva loved Joey WAY too much to let him go into something as dangerous as this without her.

Joey rolled his eyes then, seeing now that he couldn't stop her as he replied: "Fine, but stat close to me, or I promise I'll have a heartlight attack". Once Galva had nodded in agreement, Joey looked over at Evo. "Evo, who did you say you had seen in those weird visions of yours"?

"Grun". Evo responded.

Joey looked to the ground in thought, stroking his chin as he said: "Okay then, maybe he has something to do with this".

'Who am I kidding, of course he does'. Joey thought. Not that he thought that Grun would willingly kill anyone, but Evo's visions were rarely ever wrong. They hadn't been wrong when he said Furno was coming back after his one year disappearance, or any other time really. Was it possible then that Grun was working with one of those organizations after those relics? As a slave for Intel? Seeing as Le-Matoran hadn't been violent for a long time, and hadn't killed in years, unless they were counting Green from Turpinville, that was the only explanation.

Galva nodded in agreement. "Sounds reasonable".

For some reason, whenever Grun had visited them, Galva had always felt a bit of an uneasiness around him, like he was hiding something. In having used to be a shadow matoran, thanks to her dreaded sister Gavla, she knew what it was like to be around someone who kept secrets. Hopefully, whatever that secret was, wouldn't prove fatal. She prayed that it wouldn't be.

Joey got up then, grabbing the keys to his vehicle as he responded: "Then let's go pay him a visit".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Lego owns Takanuva, Tahu, the Ignika, the Shadowed One, Teridax, Gavla, and the Golden Armor. What do you all think of the story so far? Please feel free to leave a review and have a God-blessed day! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: Rise of Crumble

As Kakan had awakened on the dirt ground he remembered landing on last night, he immediately felt intense waves of pain surge through his body. Broken rib-cage, two crushed up fists, a fracture in his skull. As Kakan felt the pain surge surge through his body, he began to believe that his entire skeleton had been shattered. He was surprised he hadn't even died from internal bleeding. He then attempted to sit up, only to feel his spine crack. Kakan bit his tongue to keep himself from howling in pain.

Sure, the pain was intense, it even hurt to move, but one of the main things he had been taught in the Skull Gang was to keep their activities as secretive as possible. Everyone had heard of them already, and they were lucky that everyone only thought they were a gang, and not a group that sought to rule the world with an iron fist. So even if it meant he would not receive much needed medical help, he would not let his presence be known. Plus, if he would die today, he guessed he would be okay with it. After all, that creature had been quite a worthy opponent. Surely his master would be proud that he had, in a way, gone down fighting. It would surely be seen as an honorable death in the Skull King's eyes. Hopefully.

But before Kakan could decide that he was ready to die, a familiar form leaned down to him, simply staring at him through hard red eyes. Kakan would've widened his eyes in that very second if his entire skull didn't hurt. It was Aldus, and to be honest, he didn't look too happy. 'So much for going down fighting'. Kakan thought. If he didn't have a good enough excuse for failing, Aldus would kill him himself.

"Hello Kakan". Aldus greeted in his Dracula-like voice. "Last I heard, you failed me quite miserably. Is that correct"? He finished sarcastically.

Kakan grunted immediately, fighting through the pain that coursed through his jaw as he spoke weakly: "I tried sir… he was too… powerful…"

Aldus shook his head in disappointment. "How disappointing. I expected most out of YOU. You were my second in command after all". Then rising to his feet and walking casually around him, as if a broken (literally) Skakdi were something he saw everyday as he continued: "I was impressed with all of those times you had succeeded, even if I had threaten you to it". Then stopping in front of Kakan's feet to narrow his hard red eyes down into Kakan's own: "But at the same time I can't really blame you since you've never fought something like this before". Aldus glared harshly at the thin air to his left as he formed a curved blade of red mist in his left fist: "It makes this decision that much more frustrating to make".

Kakan was immediately terrified as he saw the red blade form in Aldus's , the only time when Aldus had done things like that was when he was really angry or just felt that he really needed to kill someone. In other words, Kakan felt that he might have just gotten on his leaders bad side.

"Sir-" Kakan began to beg.

But just as Kakan had begun to speak, Aldus looked to his right as he heard what sounded like wheels crunching the dried up and grounds bits of dirt a short distance away. Aldus growled angrily and narrowed his eyes. Someone was coming their way. Aldus and Crumble were going to have to continue this conversation elsewhere. Luckily enough for Aldus, he knew just where to continue.

"Hush"! Aldus quietly ordered, then crouching down beside Kakan and placing a hand on his shoulder, a red mist surrounding them before disappearing entirely from where they had been, as a silver and black Toabot truck passed by.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When the red mist faded, Kakan immediately noticed that he and Aldus were no longer in a storage facility. Instead, they were both in what appeared to be a peaceful edge to an island. It was a beach, with sun-soaked sand, trees filled with mango's, and waves of water that slowly crashed near them before returning back to the ocean after each wave. Aldus immediately stood and levitated a mango to him as Kakan looked around in confusion.

"Where are we"? Kakan asked.

Upon grabbing the floating Mango in his right hand, Aldus looked back at Kakan, explaining: "We are in what the Turaga Council calls, Storm Central, a top secret island that once held a device that... well that detail is unimportant". Then looking at a ball of red mist that formed in his left palm: "One of my many abilities just so happens to be able to come to places like this without their knowledge, via teleportation". Then taking a bite out of the mango, the contents of the fruit crushing easily in his mouth.

Kakan gave Aldus a look of interest, having always been fascinated by his powers as he responded: "Interesting".

Aldus nodded in agreement. "Yes it is". Then smirking darkly back down at his weak form: "And with the dangerous people guarding this place, it would be the perfect place to leave you right now, don't you think"?

Kakan immediately began to panic as the thought of being left here occurred to him. Sure, Kakan would admit that it was quite a nice change of scenery, but the fact that Aldus said there were dangerous people guarding this place didn't exactly make him feel comfortable. Kakan began to panic even more as he heard something move towards them, far away in the bushes. Kakan had no clue who these dangerous people were, and at this point, he would rather not find out. Kakan looked pleadingly up to Aldus then, fighting the pain in his jaw as he spoke.

"No! M-master! P-p-please! Let me serve you again! I'll do better, I'll beat this Matoran and bring him to you"!

Sure, he knew it wasn't a reliable promise at this point, but he had to try SOMETHING. Plus, if Aldus did spare his life, the second Kakan would recover, he would try even harder to make that creature pay for challenging them.

"Please I-I swear! I-I know his weakness! I'll use it this time"!

Aldus immediately had a thoughtful look as Kakan pleaded with him to spare his life. Though Kakan did not have the necessary tool to combat or weaken this creature, Aldus knew that Kakan had always kept his promises, which though surprising for a Skakdi, was true. Plus, Kakan had said that he knew the creatures weakness and that he would use it. If Kakan found the perfect opportunity, then the creature and it's power would be theirs sooner than expected. Aldus let out a sigh. 'Even at his weakest point, Kakan is still valuable'. Aldus thought to himself, then turning back to Kakan.

"Very well". Was all Aldus said before crouching down next to Kakan, and teleporting them both again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Aldus and Kakan teleported back into the storage facility, Kakan immediately let out a sigh in relief. To say that he was relieved would be an understatement. He was overjoyed that Aldus had agreed to spare him, and for that, he would surely try even harder to meet the Skull King's demands.

"Th-thank you". Kakan weakly said.

Aldus just gave Kakan a grunt in response as he lifted a left hand, a brown mist forming from his palm. "Now, for a gift that you are best to use wisely". Aldus simply said before lowering said hand towards Kakan in a striking motion.

The brown mist left Aldus's hand quickly, entering Kakan through his mouth, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise. 'What is he doing'?! Kakan thought. 'I thought he was giving me another chance, not suffocating me'! A few seconds later, Aldus stopped shooting the gas into Kakan's mouth and lowered his hand with a dark smile.

Before Kakan could ask what Aldus just did, he felt power surge throughout his body, forcefully fixing all of the broken bones in his body. Kakan screamed in pain as he felt all of his bones snap back into place, then even more as he felt his armor break apart, another form appearing underneath all of the broken parts. A bright light immediately shone for a few seconds before then dimming to show a brand new form.

Kakan's head had remained the same, but his body had completely changed to a muscular and heavily armored body of silver and gray, apart from his black feet, black rocky back-plate, bone-like upper legs, and a pair of larger than average red fists.

In having felt his strength return, even stronger than before, Kakan immediately rose to his clawed feet, noticing that he was larger before looking down to see the muscular chestplate. 'What was this'? Kakan wondered. He rose both of his arms to his Garai, noticing the new look, still a bit confused. His confusion rose as he spotted the larger than average red hands on the end of his arms. 'What's with these'? He wondered.

Then looking slightly down to Aldus: "What has happened to me"?

Aldus smiled darkly up at the now larger Skakdi. "I have given you power Kakan. The power necessary to defend yourself against this Titan-warrior".

Kakan couldn't help but smile a bit at that. This meant he could actually make good on his promise to Aldus, to try even harder to accomplish his mission. With all of this power he felt surging through him, surely it would be easier to fight off the warrior now that he had all of this admirable power at his disposable. That, and he could finally have a rematch with the creature, hoping to kick his butt this time around.

Kakan's thoughts were then interrupted by a rather confusing order from the Skull King: "Punch the ground".

Kakan was confused, but complied nonetheless, mustering a small sum of his own strength into his right arm and throwing a right fist down at it. Immediately, a large crack formed where he had punched, then zigzagging across the rocky ground, eventually reaching a large storage crate. Upon doing so, the crack became wider, big enough that the storage container plummeted inside, earning a happy growl from the Skakdi as he rose to his clawed feet, smiling admirably at his fists.

"Interesting". Kakan admired. "I think I'm gonna like this".

Aldus frowned a bit as he warned: "Try not to have too much fun. Your progress on this job shall determine whether or not you get to keep it". With that being said, Aldus immediately vaporized into a large red cloud that floated away quickly, before teleporting and escaping from Kakan's view.

Kakan smiled once more as he looked down upon his new, muscular form. From now on, despite the fact that the Skull King had not wanted him to think of it that way, this was going to be fun.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Who wants to guess who that Toabot was? XD Anyways, since we are nearing close to Thanksgiving, who would like to share what they are thankful for? Please feel free to leave your answer and your opinion of the chapter in the form of a review and have a God-blessed day! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Grun's house

Upon arriving to the large, green, two story house, Joey knocked on the door a few times, loud enough that he was sure Grun would hear therm. He had only ever been to Grun's house once, but he never forgot addresses. Although, that didn't mean he never had to use a GPS. Joey waited a few seconds longer before knocking on the dark green door again.

"Hello"? Joey called. "Grun, it's me! Are you there"!

No answer. 'Strange'. Joey thought. Grun had never been one to leave a knock unanswered. Last time he had come over for a short visit, Grun was at the door within two seconds. Unless Grun was too busy, or had his headphones up too loud again, there was no reason for Grun to not be at the door immediately.

Evo also thought that this was quite odd. Not only that, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach that something was different. Like he should've been looking closer at the door for something. Upon following that instinct, Evo immediately spotted a few tiny scratches on near the key hole of the golden door knob. 'Which was normally a sign of a break in'. Evo thought before then cocking his gun-arm.

Galva and Joey both looked up at the yellow Matoa in surprise.

"Hey man, what are you doing"? Joey immediately asked.

Evo looked down at the Ko-Matoran quickly. "Does Grun know how to pick a lock"?

Joey raised an eyebrow, confused by Evo's question a bit. Regardless, he answered truthfully: "No, bu-"

Evo quickly nodded to the doorknob, prompting Joey to look. Joey complied then, immediately spotting the tiny scratches near the keyhole. "Oh". Joey said, a bit embarrassed that he had not noticed it first. He was a weapons designer after all. 'I'm supposed to know about stuff like this'! Joey thought.

"Open the door very slowly, someone else might be in there and we don't want to attract any unwanted attention". Evo calmly instructed, before then aiming his cannon arm at the door, in case someone would try to charge at them from outside.

Joey nodded in agreement before then gripping the doorknob carefully, then noticing that it moved pretty easily at the touch. 'Unlocked'. Joey thought. If there wasn't enough clues of a break in to make them worry earlier, there was now. Joey waited for Galva to move to the side, out of possible harms way, before then twisting the handle and throwing the door open, quickly unholstering the pistol he had brought, then pointing it inside the house.

Much to Joey's relief, no one was inside. But that didn't change Evo's suspicions a bit. After that attack from the MARL, Evo and Joey both knew that some people could be very clever at hiding. Anyone could've still been inside. For all they knew, some thug was probably in there holding Grun for ransom, which wouldn't have surprised Joey or Evo. Before Fireman's arrival, ransoms had happened quite often.

Not willing to wait any longer, the three of them proceeded to walk inside, Galva walking carefully behind her two friends into the large living room. Though the house looked small on the inside, it was bigger inside. The floor was all white carpet with white furniture surrounding a black coffee table and a curved TV, which glistened in the sunlight that shone in through a window on the right side of the living room.

Everyone walked past the living room immediately, then walking into the massive couldn't help but be impressed with the structure of said kitchen. It looked like one of those big fancy kitchens from one of those fancy cooking TV shows. There was a large black marble counter in the center, surrounded by counters that laid against the walls, beneath a set of bamboo green cabinets that spread all around the room, a microwave between two on the left, and a toaster oven between two on the right. The first counter on the left had a sink resting inside of it, with a dishwasher on the bottom of the same counter. On the right of that was a black glass, neatly cleaned stove top with an oven underneath of it. Finally, next to the first counter on the right was a large fridge. Really large, as if three fridges had been welded together. Joey chuckled to himself, unable to imagine that Grun would ever be able to run out of room with space like that, as Grun had once complained he had.

Once they were finished searching there, they walked over to the large wooden staircase centered in the bottom floor, that led to the second floor, a large window on the farthest wall on said floor. The trio cautiously walked upstairs, careful not to make too much noise in case someone was in fact here. Upon finally reaching the top of the staircase, seeing a hallway on either side of the second floor. Joey and Evo silently agreed to split up, Galva staying with Joey since Evo was more experienced with weapons than the Ko-Matoran was. Not to say that Joey didn't know how to use a pistol. His dad was a Rahi hunter and had taught Joey how to use this same pistol. He had never cherished the idea of killing Rahi for sport, and therefore had never enjoyed, but at least he had learned how to actually use this thing. But ever since he went out to live on his own, he had promised himself to never use it unless he had to.

After searching the bedrooms and bathrooms, the trio had still found nothing, and immediately regrouped back downstairs. Joey raised an eyebrow when Evo kept his gun-arm raised, continuing to search around the room.

"You still think something's off"? Joey questioned. "Cause we've been searching five minutes and neither of us have seen a single sign of life. Maybe Grun went out on an errand and someone broke in, didn't find anything worth taking, and left".

Almost immediately as Joey finished speaking, Evo spotted something in a corner to the left of the floor, finally noticing a hallway that had been hidden in darkness. Not wanting to take any chances, Evo took out a pair on night vision goggles and placed then on his head, activating them before turning to a confused Joey.

"Stay here". Evo warned before then walking into the dark hallway.

Evo kept his gun arm raised as he entered the darkened hallway, looking cautiously from side to side to see if he could find the hiding intruder. He knew for a fact that he had seen a hand move in that hallway, and he had learned a long time ago not to question things like that. It was always actions like that that could be the end of someone. He had almost began to wonder if Grun was already dead.

But Joey had said earlier that maybe he was out running errands, and wasn't even here. With that being a big possibility since they hadn't seen him either, Evo was willing to give that the benefit of the doubt.

Suddenly, without warning, a Matoran in a white ninja-like suit jumped down from the ceiling and unseathed a blue sword, then swinging it towards him. Evo quickly ducked back and spun in the air, kicking the Matoran across the fact and knocking him to the ground. Once Evo landed, he spotted two more Matoran, also in white Ninja suits, but with a more military look with an armored vest and several pockets on them, charging towards him, also wielding swords. Evo shot at the blade of the one on the left side, shattering the blade, then back-flipping out of the hallway and back to the living room, where a confused Joey and Galva waited for him. Immediately, the other Matoran had charged, with the other two dashing behind him.

Joey immediately raised his pistol and ran next to Evo, ready to fight these newfound foes off as they neared closer. As Evo clashed with the first one, another Matoran quickly threw a spinning star, knocking the pistol from Joey's hands before the third one dashed under Joey, knocking him off of his feet, falling face-first onto the carpet. As Joey tried to get up, he felt that third Matoran's hand on his back holding him down and then pointing the end oh his sword against the back of his neck.

Evo easily ducked away from the first Matoran's attacks before smacking him back with his cannon arm, the impact hard enough to send the matoran rolling across the floor into the kitchen. The second Matoran instantly threw a throwing star at Evo's cannon arm, slicing the cannon off of it, but leaving the metal, outer cannon guard. Evo turned towards the dashing Matoran, ducking to his right, away from a spinning kick before throwing an armor-guarded punch at his mask, knocking him hard enough backwards to fly into the second matoran, knocking them both to the floor.

Evo quickly turned to see the third one charging towards him again, armed with a blue sword. Evo quickly dashed into the matoran, grabbing and slamming him into the ground before armor-guard punching him a few times in the mask before the first one tackled Evo off of him, pinning him down and placing the blade of his own sword against Evo's neck. The matoran applied a little pressure to the min on his neck then, drawing a bit of blood.

Suddenly, a shot from a laser-crossbow knocked the sword from his hand, causing all of the matoran to stand quickly, gazing over at the Le-Matoran who wore tactical armor and energy guards for his upper arms. Joey was shocked as he looked up to see the familiar green helmet on the body of what looked like a battle hardened Matoran. 'Grun'?!

"Whoa, WHOA, Stand down"! Grun ordered. "They're not Skull"!

And with that, the white suited Matoran immediately placed their blue swords back into the holsters on their backs, then standing straight up and respectfully next to each other as if they were being given a lecture by an army general.

Still confused, Joey immediately rose to his feet and began walking towards his friend. "Grun"?

Grun instantly turned to the sound of the voice, with widened eyes. "Joey"? Then offering a smile. "Hey, man".

Joey instantly frowned as he reached his friend, not exactly liking what he was seeing. From what he was seeing, he clearly didn't know Grun too well. He (thought he) had known him for years and not once did Grun give ever give Joey any possible hints or clues that he was in charge of a force that might have killed them if he hadn't made it back in time. Grun was keeping something from him, and he wasn't used to friends doing that. At least Furno had actually TOLD him what he intended to do when he looked at his inventions.

"What is this"? Joey asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

Grun scratched the back of his helmet then, clearly a bit nervous as he responded: "There's uhhh, there's something you should probably know about that relic you picked up".

Joey rolled his eyes. 'Duh'. he thought. After all he had been through, of course that thought had crossed his mind. It's not like he was stupid or anything. He had jobs as a weapons designer and an archeologist to prove so. But regardless, the thought of Grun, one whom he had seen as one of his best friends, irksome wasn't the word he would choose to express his frustration. 'More like infuriated'! Joey thought. 'Seriously, how long has Grun kept this a secret from me'? Sure, whatever Grun was involved with looked dangerous, but Joey would've gladly covered for him. Did Grun just not trust Joey enough, or think that he could handle himself in a fight? Joey literally had a list of secrets of Grun's that to this day had not seen the light of day and Grun still kept THIS from him?

Before Joey could express his thoughts, Evo spoke for him: "He knows. As do I and Galva".

Grun noticed the Ga-Matoran, then raised an eyebrow at the Ko-Matoran. "You got your girlfriend involved"?

"I wasn't gonna ask her to leave the room when anybody could've gotten her outside". Joey responded.

"Then that makes her a target".

Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'A target'? Figuring that Grun had enough explaining to do as it was, Joey asked: "For who"?

Grun looked down in thought for a moment. Upon seeing how infuriated his friend looked, Grun looked back up at him and responded: "Let's talk about that in the kitchen". Then turning to still Matoran: "Who likes Mexican"?

With that, the white suited Matoran immediately dashed to the kitchen before Grun walked into the kitchen himself, waving for Joey, Evo, and Galva to follow him inside. As much as Grun had wanted to avoid this, looks like he didn't really have much of a choice now. Regardless of the countless dangers it would bring, it looked like it was time to come clean.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Sorry I'm posting this so late! Work was stressful, with today being Black Friday. Please pray that I have a better day tomorrow. Anyways, what did you all think of the chapter? Please feel free to leave a review to tell me what you all thought and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	13. Chapter 13

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Let me get this straight...

As Joey, Evo, and Galva sat in chairs behind the dining table in the large kitchen, they all stared wide eyed at the Le-Matoran as he had finished explaining the purpose of the attack from earlier. The white suited matoran were no longer of any concern as they fed on quesadillas and tacos. But what Grun had told them all was still surprising to them all, except for Evo whom had simply nodded. Joey almost chuckled as he thought about how he had never seen Evo with a surprised look. EVER. If Evo ever DID have a look of surprise, Joey would probably have a heartlight attack.

A few minutes of silence had passed before Joey finally spoke: "Grun, do you mean to tell me that you're in a GANG? Like an ACTUAL gang"?

Grun chuckled a bit before then shaking his head. "More like a secret army, kind of like SHIELD from the Avengers. Only we're not government".

"When necessary, we go outside the law to accomplish certain goals". One of the white suited Matoran, whom had removed his mask earlier to reveal a powerless red Kakama, said before attacking his taco once more.

Joey nodded to the Matoran, letting him know he understood him before turning back to his friend with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by "Secret army"? I know you said something about a gang war"?

Gang war was how Grun had defined the conflict earlier between his forces and the Skull Gang. But there were still quite a few unanswered questions. Such as: how was their gang a "secret army"? And what was even the point of said gang war? 'Better yet, how long has this gang war been going on'? Joey wondered. He was still a bit upset that Grun hadn't told him about this earlier, but seeing as this was a danger-filled secret, he'd let it slide. He already developed weapons for Fireman and he hadn't told Grun about THAT yet, so he guessed he was being a bit hypocritical.

Grun shook his head again. "Nope". Then looking up at the chandelier that hung over them in thought. "Well, from a certain point of view. In actuality it's only made to LOOK like a gang war".

"But it's a war over the fate of the earth". Evo immediately finished for him, surprising Joey a bit.

But it had been so obvious to Evo. In knowing how powerful these ancient pieces of Golden Armor were, it was no wonder why someone would feel the need to protect them. To keep them out of the wrong hands, even if it meant starting a war to accomplish it. In this case, it was definitely necessary. If a single member of the Skull Gang had gotten his hands on one of those pieces, he would be given an elemental power or some other kind of power in general. Seeing as these powers were not known specifically, it would definitely be best to try to keep a "surprise" off of their hands.

Grun nodded in thanks at the yellow Matoa. "Thank you". Then looking back to his Ko-Matoran friend: "We're called PA by the way. Protection Army. Most people, including those who watch the news, know us as the White Rebels, hence the white ninja suits".

From what said people knew of the White Rebels, they were supposedly white suited thugs who liked to cause trouble in random places, often getting into street wars with the Skull Gang. To make matters more interesting, no one had known why these two "gangs" hated each other so much. Or at least, not until now. There was no way Galva would report any of this though. Nor would she air it. It was always best to keep wars like this a secret. If anyone else knew of said war, it would open the doors to many more enemies.

"Interesting". Joey commented.

With a hint of curiosity in her voice, Galva asked: "And the war is over these "fragile pieces" of Golden Armor"?

Grun nodded. "Indeed it is".

Evo quickly spoke up: "And this Aldus, leading the Skull Gang, who is he"?

Joey and Galva immediately looked back at Grun, both wondering the same thing. From the way Grun had spoken about him, it seemed as if he and Aldus had a history. The kind that made a difference, like the friendship between Optimus and Megatron/Galvatron. Of course they had become friends again after a while, but that was beside the point.

Grun looked down at his reflection on the black marble table, a saddened expression on his mask as he responded: "The reason it took me a while to trust any friends again".

Joey couldn't help but feel pity for his friend as he saw the saddened expression, and in a way, he could relate. After he had heard that Gordan Furno was the Fire Lord, Joey and Furno felt devastated. Like a part of them had been torn in two. Joey had known Gordan for years after all, and had seen him as one of his closest friends. A part of him was still getting over it, so in the end, he really couldn't help but feel sorry for his Le-Matoran friend.

Deciding to be there for his friend, Joey asked: "What happened"?

Grun was silent for a bit before then looking up at his Ko-Matoran friend and responding: "Aldus and I used to be part of an exploration crew, going out into undiscovered territories and finding rare artifacts". He looked to the side a bit. "The two of us also had a bit of a rocky friendship. But it was a friendship nonetheless".

Grun remembered meeting him for the first time like it was yesterday. Grun had been having interviews with several Bionicles of different species, trying to hire a total of thirty members for his exploration crew. One of these applicants had been a Skakdi, Aldus, whom at a first glance, looked quite intimidating, and like he was going to be a lot of trouble as most Skakdi were. But Aldus had been surprisingly kind and honest, causing Grun to hire him on the spot.

Overtime, they had grown to become friends, sharing laughs and just hanging out in general as they waited for more applicants. Sure, they had a few disagreements, regarding a number of things. But the two had always shared a laugh after resolving the conflict. Despite their differences, they had accomplished a lot together, including the hiring of the rest of the applicants they needed.

Grun looked down once more. "Or it was while it lasted. The friendship stopped a week after we had both discovered a piece of shoulder armor, similar to the one you and I found a few days ago. Aldus discovered its power through research and stole it for himself, breaking and absorbing it's power, which had entered him in the form of a red mist".

Joey immediately raised an eyebrow as he heard that. 'A RED mist'? Joey thought. The one he had gotten had blue gas inside of it. 'Why then, did Aldus's have a red gas inside'? Joey wondered. Better yet, why did the power from these pieces of the Fragile Golden Armor, have gas inside of them. 'Or was it always just gas'? Joey wondered. 'Did any of it come out as a liquid, or solid, or in a gel-like material'?

"Do these things all have some kind of mists inside of them"? Joey quickly asked, not wanting these curiosities to remain in his head for too long.

Grun stroked his cheek in memory. "So far they do. We have yet to see if the golden energy comes out in any other forms".

Just as Joey had been curious at to why it had been a gas that had formed out of these relics, Grun had been curious too. After seeing that red gas enter Aldus, Grun couldn't help but feel as if there were some more important details that they needed to know about these relics. Perhaps something hidden in the old legends? Grun quickly decided to push those thoughts aside as he removed his hand from his chin and looked back up at Joey.

"Anyways, after absorbing the red mist, Aldus began to show his true colors and asked me to help him conquer the earth". Grun explained. "I refused and a conflict ensued that split our research team into the two armies this world thinks it knows today. Ever since then, we've been in an underground war with each other". Then smiling at his Ko-Matoran friend: "And thank goodness you have some of that power too".

Joey blinked rapidly in surprise to that comment.'Is this guy serious'?! Joey thought. In that other form of his, he had fought brutally against the Skull Thugs. More brutal than he would've preferred. The fact that he didn't even remember any of it disturbed him all the more. What if he had hurt Galva in the process? He would've never been able to forgive himself then! Better yet, what if that thing tried to hurt one of his other friends?! Grun, Evo, Furn- well, actually he would probably handle himself just fine against the creature, but still.

"Thank GOODNESS, why"? Joey asked Grun, looking a bit angry.

Evo quickly placed a calming hand on Joey's shoulder, before then explaining: "Without you, they cannot fight against the Skull King, not with all of the power he now possesses".

Grun nodded, confirming Evo's statement. "As much as you may not want to hear it Joey, you're the only one who stands a chance in a one on one duel against Aldus. The ONLY one".

Though Grun knew that Joey wouldn't be comfortable in being part of a battle in this very manner, it may have been the best shot that the Protection Army had at beating the Skull Gang once and for all. With this secret war having just started years ago, Grun and his forces were outmatched and outgunned. Aldus had been the one who hired the most employees so no surprise there. But maybe if they had a creature of raw power on their side, they could finally beat Aldus once and for all! The war would finally be over and they could live in peace again! But only, maybe, if Joey agreed to this.

But to be honest, Joey wasn't too sure about this. Regardless of all of the good that COULD come out of this, the fact remained that Joey still had no control of this creature, a fact that made Joey feel very uneasy. With something as powerful as that creature under no control whatsoever, who knew what kind of damage it would cause. Or the dangerous attention it could attract from the Skull Gang? If it attracted too much attention, or caused too much of a mess, they would come after Galva, and use her as a hostage again, something he desperately wanted to avoid.

Joey let out a breath as he looked down at the hard wood floor and responded: "I… I can't. I'm sorry Grun, but I'm not some warrior, okay? I'm a scientist and an inventor". Then looking up at his friend: "So please tell me: is there a way to get this thing out"?

Grun blinked in surprise, more than shocked that Joey would want to get rid of something like this when it could save lives and do a lot of good. But nonetheless, Grun regained his calm composure and responded: "If there is, we haven't found it yet". Then allowing a small portion of his anger to be evident on his mask: "So mark my words VERY CLEARLY: if you refuse to fight, then the Skull King must never get a hold of you or the other two relics, in their hands, it would mean the end of this world as we know it". Grun rose quickly to his feet upon seeing that the PA soldiers were finished with their Mexican food, needing an excuse to not be around Joey at the moment as he said: "I'll leave you to think about that for a while". before then exiting the room, all of the other soldiers following behind him.

Galva frowned a bit at Joey then before saying: "I'll leave you alone too". before quickly following after them.

Joey blinked in surprise as Galva followed after Grun and his men. 'What was WITH her'?! Joey thought. Didn't she want to be safe, out of harm? Better yet, didn't she want HIM to be safe? What about Evo?! Why was he actually AGREEING with them?! He didn't want to do this! He wanted to live a (mostly) peaceful life with Galva, being an archeologist and a weapons designer, not some superhero like Fireman, if this thing could even be called that.

Joey then looked up at Evo as he heard him speak: "Joey, please try and consider what you CAN do, while you still have this. Though you may not want to use this, they are gonna need you to try. At least until they figure out how to get it out".

Joey silently nodded before Evo left the room, leaving the Ko-Matoran in his thoughts.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Marvel and Disney own the Avengers, Hasbro owns Optimus and Megatron/Galvatron. What did you all think of this chapter? Please feel free to leave a review and have a God-blessed day! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Crumble attacks

A little while later, Joey finally had decided to fight with Grun and his forces. For a moment, he had thought about sending Fireman out there with them, but once he had figured that the Flame of Justice was too busy at the moment, Joey figured that it would probably would be best for the Protection Army, and the world, if Joey had decided to take the risk and fight with them as the creature. As a matoran, he would help them out by hacking into things, and as said creature, he would be their best defense.

Joey only hoped that it would all be worth it. Though he didn't want this destiny, he knew deep down that he didn't have the choice on the matter. His friends were helping Grun as well, and he couldn't live with himself if they had gotten hurt or killed in action because he hadn't been there to do anything. With all of the damage he had done as that creature, it only made sense that he would help them finally end this war.

But despite all of the possible benefits, Joey was still afraid. Not of the possibility of dying, or of his career getting ruined should anyone discover his "secret". He was petrified, however, of the possibility that this creature, as mercilessly as it had fought, would not give a single care towards the safety of Galva or any of his other friends should it come to that. Regardless of what would happen, or of what he would have to do, he would try his hardest to keep this thing in, unless they absolutely needed him to fight, for their own safety.

Joey took his eyes off of the grains of sand on the ground that shone in the sunlight then as he heard his Le-Matoran friend ask: "You sure you're ready for this? To fight a war"?

Joey looked to Grun with a bit of a frown, still not entirely happy with the choice he had made. "I'm ready to take a chance Grun". Joey responded. "There's a difference".

Evo placed a hand on the Ko-Matoran's shoulder quickly then, telling him: "Either way, it will not be you who fights these battles Joey. It will be the Ghost Warrior".

The name Evo had chosen, earned a raised eyebrow from both Grun and Joey, while also earning a quick chuckle from Galva.

"Ghost Warrior"? Grun asked, confused as to why Evo had decided to chose that name.

Evo nodded. "He has a skull for a head and he fights like a battle hardened warrior. I believe it fits".

Joey frowned a bit more, then looking to his right into open space as he replied: "I'm still not keeping it".

'Seriously, I just got this thing and now everyone wants to give me some nickname like I'm a superhero'? Joey thought in aggravation. 'What does it take to get through to these people and tell them that I don't want this to last'?! Joey wondered.

Galva immediately approached him then, giggling a bit. "Ghost Warrior". She teased.

Joey rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to yell at her as he responded: "Please stop it". a hint of anger in his voice.

In hearing the anger in Joeys voice, Galva immediately hid a hurt expression that covered her powerless Avsa. 'What is with you'?! She wanted to shout. She could tell easily that Joey wasn't all to happy with the choice he had to make, but all she had been trying to do was lighten the mood. He looked like he needed it. Without another word, Galva just walked over to the Protection Army Matoran, helping them load up a large truck parked in front of Grun's house, choosing to avoid Joey for the time being. 'Until the dirtbag can get his act back together'! Galva thought.

Grun rolled his eyes at Joey simply, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh relax Joey, now that I think of it, it IS kinda funny".

Joey glared back at Grun then, yanking his shoulder back as he responded: "It's not funny to me. I'm going on this "trip" with you in hopes of getting rid of the "Warrior", not to be inspired or laughed into keeping it".

Joey had a determined expression look on his mask as he said that. No matter how much the Protection Army needed him, or thought they needed him, he was NOT planning on keeping this thing. The Ghost Warrior was merciless, brutal, and very dangerous. The tapes from last night had certainly proved that to him. Bearing that in mind, Joey couldn't exactly bring himself to be okay with this. Especially not when he couldn't control it around the people he loved. Because of those facts, this was far from a laughing matter for him.

Grun simply frowned, looking ready to smack the Ko-Matoran. 'What is this guy's deal'? He wondered. All he was trying to do was help cheer him up, and as had Galva. Yet here he was, pushing them away or treating them like crap. 'To be honest, it's starting to really get on my nerves'. Grun thought.

"Seriously man, you really need to calm-" Grun had started to say with a warning tone.

But before Grun could finish said warning, everyone was knocked backwards, landing on their backs in response to a massive crack that appeared in front of them. Everyone quickly rose, widening their eyes at the massive crack in the ground in front of them. Upon rising to his own feet, Grun gazed ahead of the crack, having already noticed it, before spotting a large, muscular, silver armored Skakdi with large red fists, and a Garai, red eyes glowing menacingly beneath it.

Joey spotted the Skakdi next, immediately widening his eyes in worry as the Skakdi gave them a dark chuckle and continued to approach. He had remembered how cruel this Skakdi had been to him and Galva before, so to say that he was happy to see him would've been an understatement. The fact that he looked stronger than before didn't exactly help ease his worries either. He had most likely been "upgraded" by Aldus, otherwise he wouldn't have survived that beating he had gotten from the Ghost Warrior last night.

Kakan immediately gazed playfully over at the Ko-matoran upon spotting him. "Hey there Joey, miss me"? Kakan asked him, before then running towards them, slamming both of his fists together as he did so.

Immediately, Grun and the other three Matoran armed themselves with a few rifles and machine guns, taking aim and firing at the massive Skakdi. Grun rolled to his left, grabbing his laser crossbow off of the ground and aiming it at the approaching Skakdi before glancing to his Ko-Matoran friend.

"Joey RUN"! Grun ordered, placing his pointer finger on the trigger.

Joey looked ready to argue as Grun gave that order. 'Honestly, what does he think he and a few Matoran are going to do against THAT thing'?! Joey thought. If Crumble was as strong as they looked, Joey figured they were as likely to stop him as a driver would be able to stop a car without brakes, at high speed.'For Grun to want to do this without a bazooka or some kind of armor, he must be insane'! Joey thought.

As if he had heard what his friend was thinking, Grun glanced back at Joey, shouting: "GO"!

Immediately, everyone felt the ground shake and gazed upwards, seeing Kakan jump over their van before landing inches from Grun and Joey with a growl. Joey immediately decided not to argue as Grun rolled back and fired his laser crossbow at Kakan. As Grun and the other Matoran, and Evo, began firing at the massive Skakdi, Joey ran quickly to Galva, not wanting her to get hurt as he grabbed her hand and ran to safety, while also praying for the safety of Grun, Evo, and the other three Matoran with them.

Kakan laughed in amusement, as all of the bullets and lasers fired at him, deflected off of his armor, hitting the ground and making small clouds of dust. Kakan chuckled darkly immediately. 'So THIS is what it feels like to be invincible'! Kakan thought to himself. In his opinion, it sure felt great. Not just to be invincible, but also to possess such great power, and to be stronger than his opponents. Finally he would have no need to duck behind cover like a coward on the battlefield! Now he could simply squash all of his enemies with little effort!

Kakan snarled challengingly at them then, shouting: "Foolish Matoran! You are nothing"! Before then slamming a fist down, knocking the first two matoran on their backs as Evo and the last Matoran continued firing, Grun stopping to reload. Kakan quickly ran towards Evo, swinging a fist downwards. Evo rolled to his right, barely dodging the fist. Upon rolling to his feet, Evo quickly rolled to his feet, aiming his gun-arm at Kakan's face and firing. The shot deflected off of Kakan's Garai, amusing the Skakdi who swung a left fist at the yellow Matoa.

Evo rolled away from the fist, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take a single hit from the Skakdi without breaking something. The two other Matoran rose to their feet, and Grun had finished reloading in that moment, all firing at him immediately, earning a growl from Kakan, who ran towards them once more.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the violence escalated, Joey and Galva hid in Grun's backyard, hoping they would be far enough away and out of harms way for that matter. Joey and Galva couldn't help but also be concerned for their friends, currently battling a new, bigger, and stronger Kakan. That thing looked like it would've torn them apart with ease, weapons or not. Joey still thought that Grun was crazy to fight that thing head on. 'Well, either that, or Grun was really courageous'. Joey thought. 'Or maybe this was something he saw on a daily basis'? Joey thought.

It definitely would've made sense if that were the case. Grun had specified that this conflict had been going on for at least a year. As events had proven to the Ko-Matoran weapons designer, a lot could happen in a year. A lot had certainly happened to Furno when he had been gone for that whole year at the MARL headquarters. As bad as they were, Furno had certainly earned a lot from them. But that was besides the point. The point was, if Grun was willing to fight Kakan in his current state, just to protect his friends, it wouldn't be illogical to assume that he did, in fact, deal with these sort of things on a daily basis. Plus, Grun wasn't exactly the most generous out of all of the friends he had come to know. Not to say that he didn't care or anything, but Joey would've crapped himself if he had to fight Kakan right now.

'Speaking of that, how is everyone doing'? Joey wondered. He sure hoped that no one had been harmed or killed. 'Only one way to find out'. Joey thought, swallowing nervously and preparing himself for a gruesome scene before deciding to take the risk, peeking out from a corner of the back of the house, intending to see what was going on. What he saw instead made him jump. For just as he had peeked out, he saw the Skakdi zoom towards him, a left fist pointed forward, then colliding with Joey's body and sending him flying back, crashing into a shed, earning a scream from Galva.

Galva immediately ran towards the half destroyed shed then, praying that Joey was okay. Galva let out a sigh of relief when she saw him centered in a clutter of broken wood, unharmed aside from a large bruise on the exposed min on his chest. Joey let out a groan as he felt the pain surge through his chest, so much building up that he began to wonder if it was broken.

Joey had started to attempt to rise to his feet, but noticed as Galva gave him a warning glance, silently warning him not to move unless he wanted to risk being impaled or hurting himself worse than he probably already was.

Kakan chuckled, satisfied with his results as he shouted: "That was payback part one Joey"! Then smirking over at Galva who had just glanced back at him, and stomping menacingly towards her. "Get ready to see part two"!

Galva immediately widened her eyes fearfully, knowing what his intentions were of her as she took off running, the massive Skakdi quickly giving chase.

Joey widened his own eyes in fear as he saw this. 'No, please don't go after her, you want ME'?! Joey wanted to shout, but found himself too weak to quickly streamed down Joey's cheeks as he thought of how he had spoken to her earlier. Considering their current situation, and that he loved her dearly, he did NOT want that to be their last interaction. 'Please God, please don't let Galva be harmed'. Joey desperately prayed as he tried quickly to move.

Just as Joey had made that prayer, he had immediately felt a familiar feeling. A feeling of power increasing inside of himself, like he was about to go supernova. Joey widened his eyes then, also beginning to feel stronger, as he realized what was about to happen. But before Joey could try to do anything, his conscious faded, his red eyes being replaced by the glow of two light blue ones.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: I'm so sorry that I got this posted so late! I've been busy at work. But enough about me, how did you all like the chapter? Please feel free to leave a review and have a God-blessed day! XD


	15. Chapter 15

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Ghost Warrior vs. Kakan, Round 2

Galva was running as fast as her legs would allow her to through the neighborhood of massive houses, desperately trying to get away from the tall, muscular Skakdi that may as well have been on her heels. As she did so, she could only wonder where Grun and the others could possibly be. 'Maybe they're trying to find me, or maybe they're helping Joey'. Galva thought. Though such a thing was unlikely after being thrown into a shed, Galva really hoped that her boyfriend was okay.

As Kakan continued to chase the Ga-Matoran, he only grew more frustrated by the minute. Even after all of those missions he had been in, killing Matoran and Toa alike, Kakan still couldn't believe that Ga-Matoran, or any Matoran for that matter, could run so fast. Even when he used his temporary zoom movement, Galva had managed to roll away and dodge his massive hands, which was kind of an embarrassment to him. 'Seriously, what are two massive hands worth if I can't grab anything with them'!? Kakan thought.

In what seemed to be no time at all, Galva had gotten far ahead of Kakan, only angering the Skakdi more as he stopped in his steps to take a breath. 'If only my zooming ability lasted longer than a second'! Kakan thought angrily. If it would last longer, he probably would've caught the Ga-Matoran way before now. He'd definitely have to think of something else to do in order to catch her, and he WOULD catch her. There was no way Kakan was returning to the Skull King empty handed after what had almost happened last time.

As Kakan's mind ran through all of the things he could do, he quickly spotted a large plank of wood, too large for an Matoran to lift. Kakan smirked immediately, using his temporary zoom to quickly reach it. If this plank of wood was indeed too large for a Matoran to lift off of him/herself, this would finally keep the stubborn Bionicle still. Kakan chuckled darkly then as he lifted to plank of wood with ease, then smirking as he aimed it in Galva's direction. Without a second of hesitation, Kakan used only a fraction of his strength to toss it towards her.

Galva heard the Skakdi grunt what must've been at least fifteen feet away before turning to see why, still running as fast as she could. But just as she had started turning, she spotted something brown only inches away, hitting her in the chest and knocking her onto the road, the plank falling on top of her. Galva immediately tried to get up then, but found herself unable to due to the superior weight of the plank of wood. Her eyes widened in terror as she desperately attempted to push it off.

But the plank wouldn't budge. Not even by a centimeter. Galva silently began to panic as she noticed Kakan walking slowly and threateningly towards her. Galva tried quickly to push the plank of wood off of herself, not having any plans of dying today. Upon failing what must have been fifteen times, Galva shut her eyes tightly, praying desperately for God to send someone to save her. Even the "Ghost Warrior" if that were the only option. Galva opened her eyes quickly in fear as she felt a clawed foot slam lightly down on the plank of wood holding her down.

Kakan chuckled as he saw the expression of fear on the Ga-Matorans' Huna, wanting desperately now to "end the hunt". 'Oh how I would do so if Aldus would let me'. Kakan thought.

Kakan gazed menacingly down at the Ga-Matoran then as he spoke: "Normally I'd just kill a pathetic little Matoran like you. Unfortunately for the BOTH of us, I need you alive for this sort of plan to work".

In that instant, Kakan heard a familiar growl behind him, and smiled brightly as he turned to face the Ghost Warrior, only to meet a kannabo to the Garai, being knocked far to his right, hard enough to cause the road he landed on to break a bit, pieces of it flying through the air. Kakan smirked as he rubbed his lower jaw and slowly rose to his feet. 'That hurt, but not as much as it had before I was tossed into that storage facility'. How it made him feel invincible, for a hit like that to only cause pain rather than break something.

As Kakan was busy getting up, Ghost Warrior grabbed the wooden plank that pinned Galva to the ground and tossed it away, then lowering a hand to her. Galva decided not to waste any time in grabbing a hold of the hand and allowing Ghost Warrior to help her up to her clawed feet. Immediately after she had gotten to her feet, Ghost Warrior turned to the now fully risen Skakdi, while standing protectively in front of Galva.

Then spinning the Kannabo in his left hand, he warned: "LEAVE THE FEMALE ALONE".

Kakan chuckled immediately, definitely ready for a fight as he replied: "Sure thing man, uh-thing. I was just looking for you".

Instantly after finishing that sentence, Kakan swung a fist at the ground, creating a crack that grew towards Ghost Warrior in a zigzag motion. Ghost Warrior didn't notice this as he charged towards the Skakdi, only for the crack to stop and open in front of him, creating a wind draft powerful enough to send him flying backwards, smashing through a garage door of one of the houses. Ghost Warrior grunted as he made impact with the concrete floor, making a massive crack in the surface.

Ghost Warrior recovered quickly and rose to his feet, only to be tackled by the charging Skakdi and thrown back onto the concrete floor, making an ever bigger crack in the surface. Kakan laughed then as he held the Warrior down with a right elbow, feeling great to be Superior against this creature who had seemed invincible last night. Not only was it a sense of relief that fighting this thing would now be easier, it was also a boost in his self confidence, border lining on arrogance. In his growing confidence, he decided to "finish the job".

Sure, Aldus would be mad but at least the Ghost Warrior wouldn't be a problem anymore. Gathering all of the strength that he could muster in his left arm, he swung his left fist down towards Ghost Warrior's skull-like head. Kakan was a bit surprised, but satisfied when the skull head popped off, carrying a spine behind it. This was immediately followed by a laugh from the Skakdi as he stood and turned to walk away.

'That could not have been more easier'! Kakan thought gleefully. With the new powers that Aldus had granted him, all Kakan had to do was perform three of the easiest moves that he could think of! Just three easy moves and he had knocked off the Titans head and spine! Almost no effort needed. 'My favorite kind of job'. Kakan thought as he continued walking away with a smirk, in the direction of the Ga-Matoran who remained still behind a nearby trash can. Maybe now that Ghost Warrior was down, Kakan would finally get to kill a Matoran.

Kakan then stopped in his footsteps as he heard what sounded like running footsteps behind him. Kakan raised an eyebrow at this. 'Did that guy just get back up'? He wondered. 'No way. I just killed him... or did I'? With his curiosity unanswered, he quickly turned around, widening his eyes as Ghost Warrior's body ran towards him, carrying his head and spine as a weapon before smacking him across face, and knocking him back a distance, a sight which Kakan wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream at.

As Kakan started to get back up, Ghost Warrior, shoved his spine and head back into it's slot, storming towards the Skakdi. Upon reaching him, Ghost Warrior gave Kakan a right cross across the face, nearly knocking him down. Kakan responded to this cross with a right uppercut, causing Ghost Warrior to stagger back a bit as Kakan rose fully to his feet. Ghost Warrior recovered quickly than expected, ducking away from a left jab, and delivering a left, right, then left again cross before tackling him and tossing him into the sidewalk below.

Kakan snarled happily. 'Finally, this thing puts up a fight again that's worth my time'! Kakan thought, Ghost Warrior grabbed Kakan by the back of the head and slammed it into the ground a couple times, before Kakan retaliated with a left elbow to his face, knocking him upwards a bit. Kakan quickly turned onto his back, seeing Ghost Warrior still hovered over him before delivering a double kick to his face, knocking him up onto his feet as Kakan quickly rose to his own. Both opponents stared each other in the eyes then, growling and then charging at each other.

Just as the two creatures swung ferociously at each other, Grun had finally managed to reach Galva, whom was still hiding behind the nearby dumpster, obviously watching the fight. In knowing how much Galva's life mattered to his best friend, and the fact that he'd probably kill him if he did otherwise, Grun immediately took Galva's hand and ran quickly for the truck that was waiting a few feet away.

"We have to get out of here, come on"! Grun shouted at her.

But Galva hesitated and pulled back a bit. "What about Joey"?!

Grun gave Galva a look that said: 'Are you for real'?, before then responding: "That thing will find us! He's trying to protect you"!, Then finally taking off, not caring how fast Galva was running behind him. If it meant keeping the one his best friend loved safe, he would drag her if he had to.

Much to his surprise, Galva began running as well, while also watching the fight between the two creatures. She couldn't help but notice a determination in Ghost Warrior that seemed to be much stronger than Kakan's own. A determination to protect Galva by fighting one of equal power, with everything he had. By the looks of it, Ghost Warrior had way more to offer than he had shown last night. Believing then that Ghost Warrior could handle himself, Galva turned away and ran quickly next to the Le-Matoran, while also sending a silent prayer to God, asking that he grant him safety if need be.

Ghost Rider and Kakan both rolled over each other on the road, throwing punches at each other before finally rolling away from each other and rising to their feet before charging at each other again, Ghost Warrior with a roar. Once the two reached other, Ghost Warrior and Kakan both threw a fist towards the other, both fists colliding and causing a shock-wave that lasted a few seconds.

Kakan waited for the shock-wave to pass before throwing a left fist at Ghost Warrior's ribs. Ghost Warrior grunted a bit and responded quickly with a right cross to Kakan's Garai. Kakan backed up a bit, dodging another right cross and retaliating with a right kick to Ghost Warrior's side. The force of the kick caused Ghost Warrior to bend a bit to his left before responding to a few hard punches to Kakan's ribs. Kakan growled in response, then swinging a left fist towards him. Ghost Warrior ducked quickly down, dodging the swing before rising with a right uppercut.

Kakan immediately backed up a bit, the punch being strong enough to make him a bit dizzy. Ghost Warrior immediately took this opportunity to charge at Kakan and deliver another series of crosses to Kakan's Garai. Kakan growled in frustration and brought up both of his arms, blocking a right cross. Kakan lowered his left hand then, using his right to punch away a left cross, before then delivering a right cross to Ghost Warriors face. This earned a growl from Ghost Warrior, making Kakan smile.

'Finally, I'm hurting him'! Kakan thought, before then attempting to throw another right cross to Ghost Warrior's face. Kakan was surprised when Ghost Warrior reached out with his left arm, grabbing Kakan's right arm and stopping the cross. Ghost Warrior smirked at the Skakdi then, then throwing a series of right punches at Kakan's body. Kakan grunted at each punch before throwing a left punch at the arm that held his right one. Ghost Warrior growled, refusing to let go until he flipped him over his back and tossed him into the ground, then stomping on his back.

Kakan growled in response as Ghost Warrior then turned him onto his back and got on his knees, throwing a right fist at Kakan's Garai. Kakan moved his head to his left, dodging the punch that embedded itself into the ground. Kakan rolled out from under the Ghost Warrior, then rose to his feet and swung a few fists at Ghost Warriors right shoulder, making Ghost Warrior growl in frustration before punching him back a distance with a left fist. As Kakan rolled back onto his feet and charged, Ghost Warrior pulled his right fist upwards, pulling up a large chunk of road with it.

Ghost Warrior waited for Kakan to reach him then before swinging the chunk of road across Kakan's Garai, causing pain to surge through his head. With the distraction made, Ghost Warrior delivered a left cross to Kakan's Garai, then a right punch to Kakan's left side. Kakan roared as pain surged through it, then doubling over and meeting a powerful right knee to the face, knocking him onto his back, hard enough to embed his fists into the road beneath him.

As Kakan struggled to pull himself out, Ghost Warrior removed his kanabbo from the magnetizer on his back and walked slowly towards him. Kakan got a left fist free as Ghost Warrior had reached him and swung it at him. Ghost Warrior ducked away from it, then smacking Kakan across the Garai with the Kannabo, slamming him back down to the ground. Ghost Warrior then proceeded to swing his kannabo down at Kakan, refusing to stop, even as he saw the Skakdi half unconscious, bleeding and bruised all over.

But after what must have been fifteen swings, Ghost Warrior became aware that Galva wasn't anywhere around. But as he turned around, he spotted her getting into the back of a van with several armed Matoran, and growled before charging towards them.

Grun immediately became aware of the charging Ghost Warrior and immediately widened his eyes in confusion and fear. 'I thought this thing was supposed to be on OUR side'?! Grun quickly ran into the back of the van, running quickly towards a door that led to the drivers seat.

Galva was confused at first, but then saw the creature charging towards them, looking REALLY ANGRY. But Galva wasn't afraid as she rose from her seat. Galva knew why Ghost Warrior was angrily charging towards them. He thought they were kidnapping her. Ever since she had sort of met it, he had seemed to want to protect her always. Maybe it was because a part of Joey was inside of it, partially controlling it. Or maybe it wasn't him but it had his memories. Or maybe it was like a machine, programmed to follow a certain protocol at any cost. Regardless of the reason why it wanted to keep her safe, Galva knew what she had to do. Without a second of hesitation, Galva jumped out of the back of the van and waved her arms.

"JOEY STOP"! Galva immediately screamed. Sure, this wasn't Joey, but it seemed to respond fine to that name so she figured that she might as well still use it.

Almost immediately, Ghost Warrior slowed down to a complete halt, a knowing expression on it's face as Galva approached him slowly. As Ghost Warrior simply waited for her to approach him, Grun looked back at her, widening his eyes. 'What does that idiot think she's doing'?! Grun thought as he ran in her direction. 'Did she seriously not just see what that thing did to Kakan a few minutes ago'?! Grun thought.

"Are you crazy"?! Grun called out to the Ga-Matoran as he continued running.

Evo immediately placed a right gun-arm in front of Grun, blocking him as he told him calmly: "Grun wait, she knows what she's doing".

Grun looked up at Evo with a raised eyebrow and an expression that asked if he was insane. "Are you sure about that? This thing just showed a mutant Skakdi who's boss. What if he harms her too"?

Evo looked down at him honestly as he replied: "I saw this happen once before on the video feed from last night, he was perfectly calm around her. Trust me when I tell you, he will not harm her".

Once Galva had walked halfway towards him, Ghost Warrior slowly and calmly approached her as well. Galva continued walking towards him as well, knowing for a fact that this thing had no intent of harming her. Once the two had reached each other, Galva smiled calmly up at Ghost Warrior, as if to tell him she wasn't afraid of him and that she was okay with being around him, even if Joey wasn't okay it. Ghost Warrior surprised Galva with a gentle hand that he placed on her cheek, as if making a kind gesture to say that he understood.

Ghost Warrior gave her a questioning look then as it asked: "GALVA, ARE YOU SAFE NOW"?

Galva nodded up at the Titan sized warrior. "Yes Joey. Its okay, they were trying to protect me. Same as you".

Ghost Warrior gave her a nod, letting her know that he understood.

Galva then gave Ghost Warrior a kind smile. "You saved us. It's okay now".

Ghost Warrior smiled back as he collapsed onto his knees, a bright light erupting from his chest, causing Galva and the other to place a hand over their eyes. A few seconds later, the light was gone, prompting Galva and the others to uncover their eyes. Galva quickly ran towards an unconscious Joey as he began to collapse, catching his limp form in her arms just in time before he could hit the ground.

As the others ran outside then to help the Ga-Matoran carry her unconscious boyfriend into the van, Evo couldn't help but smile at how Galva acted around Ghost Warrior. So calm and kind, unlike most people would be around such a violent creature. Unlike Grun and the others a few seconds ago, Galva seemed to hold no fear towards the Ghost Warrior. Evo didn't blame her though. After it had refused to harm her the last time, she could only assume that he was trustworthy. Plus, he had saved her life twice now, further confirming her beliefs.

As Grun helped carry the unconscious Joey inside the back of the van, he couldn't keep himself from pondering what had kept the Ghost Warrior from attacking Galva. Sure, he had protected her, but with the way he charged at them, he thought he would've torn Galva's head off in a split second. That also begged the question as to how much the Protection Army could trust him in a battle. Then another question: 'Was Joey right not to want this thing'? Once Grun had finally gotten his friend into the van, he jumped into the drivers seat, turning on the vehicle and driving off quickly.

He had seen the beating Ghost Warrior had given Kakan, but both were still extremely powerful warriors with powers greater than that of a normal Toa. A fact that Grun knew for he had killed a few Dark Toa in his war with Aldus. Bearing that in mind, he figured he'd rather not be around when a really angry super Skakdi woke back up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kakan waited for the sound of a leaving van to fade before rising slowly back up to his feet. Upon rising up to his clawed feet, Kakan couldn't help but chuckle at the scaring all over his body that continued to heal. In all of his years as an assassin, Kakan had never fought a foe whom he could consider an equal. If Aldus hadn't promised to murder him had he failed this time, Kakan would've gone for many more rounds against this thing. 'This war would be much more boring without him anyways'. Kakan thought.

Kakan gazed ahead at the road that stretched for miles, spotting the van with a sinister smirk on his Kanohi, happy that this mission hadn't been a "total failure".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Just saw Star Wars Rogue One tonight, and it was incredible! If anyone else saw it tonight, please feel free to share your thoughts on it, and on this chapter, in the form of a review. I thank you all for reading and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: travel

As everyone rode inside the back of the van, Grun continuing to drive in the front seat, the fight between Ghost Warrior and Kakan only continued to replay in their heads. Some whom remembered were amazed by how Ghost Warrior had fought. The other were terrified. But who could blame them? After all of the battles they had thought, they had never seen anything like this. Sure, a few of them had seen Aldus's display of power, but never had they seen two monsters clashing like that. After that battle, a few of them had felt the urge to jokingly call Joey Godzilla. But after the angry expressions Joey had made earlier today about how he felt about carrying a powerful "superhero" inside of him, they decided not to bring that up for now.

Though Joey was beginning to have doubts about what he had said earlier. Earlier, he had expressed concerns as to how dangerous the Ghost Warrior was. But once again, it had protected Galva. She had told him herself about how Ghost Warrior had acted so calmly around her. But that had only formed a few doubts. Deep inside, Joey still felt like he had to be on guard with himself, to keep Ghost Warrior in check in order to protect Galva, and everyone else around them. The very fact that Grun had told him he charged at them earlier scared him.

Joey placed his head in his hands then, regretting the fact that he had no control over the Ghost Warrior. If Galva hadn't been there, it probably would've killed Grun, or Evo, or any of the other few Matoran with them. Because of that, the Ghost Warrior wouldn't have his complete trust yet. Around Galva, he was clearly fine. But from now on, he was going to try hard not to "lose it" around any of his other friends, for their safety.

As Galva gazed over at her boyfriend, she could practically see the thoughts that coursed through his mind, causing a saddened expression to form on her face. Joey had apologized earlier for how he had behaved before they had gotten attacked, sure, but it was clear that Joey still didn't trust Ghost Warrior. Even after all of the times that Ghost Warrior had saved her. Then again, after Ghost Warrior had almost attacked Grun, she guessed that he had a valid reason to be afraid. But regardless, Galva still found it sad.

When she was talking to him earlier today, Ghost Warrior seemed to be calm, gentle, and understanding, while in a battle, he was vicious and fought with everything he had. As far as Joey was concerned, all of the kindness he showed her could've all been an act. But something in Galva didn't believe that. A part of her actually thought that Ghost Warrior was more than willing to protect her, and knew how much Joey loved her. It was the only conclusion that made sense to her. Unless Joey did have some form of control over it, she would stick with that.

Evo simply looked between the two, reading both of their expressions quickly and smiling a little. To him, it was clear how this was going to end. Joey couldn't find it in his heart to trust himself, and Galva more than trusted Ghost Warrior to protect her. At one point, they would probably have a talk about it, one that would ease Joeys nerves and finally get him to relax a little. Or at least that how it should end if Joey wasn't too stressed out about this as he was earlier. With the situation they were all in, Joey would really need to keep a level head.

If Grun knew what Evo was thinking in that moment, he would have to agree with him. No one knew how dangerous Aldus was, better than Grun did. With Ghost Warrior as their best chance against him in a one on one fight, he would have to do his best to protect Joey. With Joey as a target, it was something Grun was going to do regardless. But if Joey morphed in battle, he was just going to let him do his work. When they finally came across Aldus, he could only pray that it would be enough.

Deciding not to waste another second just sitting on their butts, Grun stopped the van, quickly getting up and moving aside for one of the other Matoran to sit in the drivers seat. Once said Matoran began driving, Grun walked into the back where everyone else rode before speaking: "Alright everyone, listen up: Seeing as we already have to guard the power inside Joey with more effort than previously used, we're heading to Stevens house to collect the third artifact".

Joey raised an eyebrow then, confused. "The third one"?

Joey wasn't confused as to how they had gotten their hands on the relic, but he was confused as to why no one had even bothered to use it yet. Grun had said himself that all you had to do was break one of those relics in order to open it. Seeing as he knew that, why wouldn't he try to absorb the power himself and use it to fight Aldus? As confusing as that thought was, Joey would have to think about that later as Grun nodded and spoke once more in response.

"Yes Joey. We've been keeping one of these safe for the past three months. Thank goodness that no one's found it yet".

Galva raised an eyebrow as well. "And who's Steven"?

"He's one of us, and a Le-Matoran like me". Grun responded. "But his skills in combat are not as good as his thinking skills".

Grun chuckled when he remembered the first time he had tried to teach Steven how to use a gun. He had started him off with a pistol with a light kick, and a soda can as a target, on a stand a few feet away. But regardless of how simple he had tried to make his first time shooting, it didn't go too well. He had missed the target so many times that it was hilarious. Steven had gotten better now, so well that he could now use a rifle A-okay. but Grun could never resist reminding Steven of that first day just to aggravate him.

Evo smiles up at Grun as he said that. "That could be a benefit for you Grun, for what are skills without a mind to guide them"?

Grun simply shrugged at that. "I guess".

Upon hearing what Evo had said, a question instantly formed in his head, one that he felt he really needed answered. "And what about the skills of the Ghost Warrior"? Joey asked.

From what Galva had told him, Joey guessed he COULD have a conscious. He knew now that he could trust it around the female he loved, but what about all of his friends? Would something like the Ghost Warrior, with a conscious really try to harm innocent Matoran? Sure, he probably thought they were kidnapping her, but Joey could only imagine the guilt he would've felt if that thing actually killed his friends. Something he was NOT willing to bear anytime soon.

Galva saw the concern in Joeys mask and answered: "It clearly has a conscious, and it's definitely skilled. It's won two battles already".

"Let's hope it can win any other battles we have coming". Grun responded. "Kakan's skills are nothing compared to Aldus's. I know this because I've seen it firsthand".

The time Grun was referring to was also the time when he had refused to join Aldus and decided instead to fight him. Aldus was highly skilled with the power he had received, and was even stronger as well. He had actually managed to knock Grun down with a single spin kick. When Grun had recovered and rose to his feet, a red mist had expanded from Aldus's fingers, forming into multiple arms and attacking him all at once in multiple attacks he could not defend against. Kakan was skilled, sure, but not enough to do THAT.

Joey saw the look on Grun's mask and knew immediately that he was telling the truth when he had said that, which led Joey to ask another question: "Do you really think the Warrior stands a chance"?

As Grun had heard Joey ask that question, he didn't know how to respond to that, and was forced to look to the side in thought. Sure, Grun had told Joey that the Ghost Warrior was their best chance at taking down the Skull King, but that didn't change the fact that he was immensely powerful. The first time he had fought him, he couldn't get a single hit in. Ghost Warrior was a pretty good fighter too, but what would he do when there were four or five arms coming at him from different directions?

Grun finally looked back over at his friend with a sigh. "I have no clue. Though the Warrior possesses a mind and much strength, Aldus has proven himself to be quite unpredictable at many things, and the power he currently possesses doesn't help us much".

Joey frowned a bit at that. Joey didn't know what Grun had seen from Aldus in order to doubt that Ghost Warrior would be a match for him, but it worried him. As if the thought of this thing nearly killing his friends wasn't enough, now there was someone who was potentially more powerful? If that were the case, how would he be able to protect Galva, or anyone for that matter? If the Skull King was indeed more powerful than he was, then what good would he be in this war? Whatever the outcome would be, Joey prayed that the chances of victory would be in their favor.

Joey decided to push that thought aside for now as another one crossed his mind. Right before Kakan had arrived, Joey had had a strange and queezy feeling in his brain, like it wanted to throw up. Matter of fact, he remembered feeling this way the entire time Kakan was there attacking them. Would this be a way for him to keep an eye out? To keep his friends safe or warn them so that the Ghost Warrior could get down to business? Joey decided not to waste the possible opportunity in telling his friends as he looked back up at Grun.

"Do you think there's a link that can be felt between those who possess this power"? Joey asked. He waited for Grun to look at him with a raised eyebrow before continuing: "I thought I felt a sickening in my mind before Kakan attacked".

Grun quickly looked to his right, stroking the chin of his mask in deep thought. 'If Joey can really detect his foes this way, it could really work out well in our favor'. Grun thought. 'But could he'? Grun wouldn't have been surprised if that weren't the case however. Every time one of his newest recruits went into battle, they ended up vomiting out of fear at least once. Then again, if that weren't the case, it would be a very useful tool so they would know what to expect, and when.

"I guess it's possible". Grun responded. Then looking back over at his Ko-Matoran friend: "Just in case though, I'd suggest you tell us if you get that sick feeling again".

Joey nodded in agreement. "Agreed". If this thing really did work, there was no way that he was going to fail his friends now. Or so he hoped.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Toho and Legendary Pictures currently own the rights to Godzilla. I'm so sorry that I got this posted so late! Who liked the chapter? Please feel free to leave a review or PM me for any questions and please, have a God-blessed day! XD


	17. Chapter 17

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus. Hasbro owns Transformers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Canyon

A few hours later, Grun had parked his van at a gas station three hundred miles from Steven's house. As the sun began to set a bit, it's rays of light glistened beneath the sand under Joeys feet, and a bit against the hard rocky surfaces in the canyon a few feet behind him. As Joey turned and gazed over the beautiful horizon, he couldn't help but worry for his friends. Especially after that conversation earlier on the ride here.

When Grun had said that he didn't know if Ghost Warrior could really beat Aldus, Joey's worries had practically skyrocketed. How couldn't they though? Galva and Evo were also in the crossfire of this war, just as much as he was now. Ghost Warrior was their best defense at the moment. If he lost, and Aldus managed to kill him somehow, then he would surely go after Galva and Evo next to ensure that there would be no one to thwart his plans. And with the Ghost Warriors power added to his own, there was no way he was going to waste that opportunity. At least not from what he had heard.

Then there was another issue. If they actually managed to bring down Aldus for good, would the war truly be over. 'Not likely'. Joey thought. With Kakan as a second in command, if Aldus went down, Kakan would surely try his hardest to destroy them in any way he could. 'What if I brought them both down'? Joey wondered. 'Was there anyone else there who would be qualified to lead next'? Even if there was, without that power, the third leader would be dealt with pretty quickly. Regardless, it still made him wonder: 'Would this war ever end'?

A familiar voice quickly broke him away from his thoughts. "Beautiful, huh"? Galva asked him.

Joey turned to Galva with a loving smile then, happy to hear her voice and to see her smiling back. As if there weren't a second to waste, Joey silently invited her, opening his arms to hug her as soon as she got to him. Galva gladly accepted the invitation, almost running into his arms and leaning against him, her head rested against his chest as he wrapped his soothingly cold arms around her. Galva lightly nuzzled Joeys slightly muscular chest, happy that he was now in a better mood than earlier. It not only made her angry, but also nearly broke her heartlight to see him that way.

Sure, she was angry at first, but then started to be a bit more compassionate, trying to relate to what Joey was going through. In a way, she had had an experience similar to his, and not one she was always willing to bring up. This experience happened years ago with her sister, or whom she used to think of as her sister, Gavla. Sure, Gavla was an Av-Matoran, as were almost all of the residents there. A reason why she had always found it strange to be the only Ga-Matoran there.

Though the historic records said otherwise, Gavla had never been infected. She had willingly led the Makuta into Karada Nui, bringing Galva, her own sister, before Icarax to be infected, to prove her loyalty. It was a test that she passed with flying colors, and while Gavla had her fun hunting after the resisting Av-Matoran, Galva was petrified. Though her conscious had never been present at the time, she would always receive memories of all of the horrible things that the Makuta had made her do, stealing, torturing and even killing people.

Galva was more than relieved when the Toa Nuva had finally come to rescue her and the other Av-Matoran, and had since then, separated herself from her wicked sister. But not without delivering a few good hits first. Upon receiving those horrible memories, she had, at first, thought about suicide to make them stop. But then she met Joey, and those visions had stopped. Every time she was with him, she always just seemed to forget about all of the bad things that she had unwillingly done. It was because of this, and her love for the Ko-Matoran, that she would always thank God for placing him in her life. Even as they were going through a bit of a tense time, he was still there for her, and as long as he never expressed interest in leaving her, she would never leave him.

Galva smiled then, as the sight of the canyon before them, reminded her of another memory.

Smiling up at her boyfriend, Galva asked him: "Remember when we went to the Grand Canyon in America"?

Joey Chuckled a bit in memory as he smiled back down into Galva's beautiful red eyes. "Yeah, I remember". He replied. "I took you out there, and you said: it's beautiful Joey". Joey smiled brighter then. "Do you remember what I said"?

Galva smiled brightly enough to both show her happiness from said memory and to conceal a blush. "Not as beautiful as you". She responded.

Regardless of how many times they could possibly talk about that memory in a day, that memory had always been one of Galva's favorites. It was practically one of the first times that she KNEW that Joey really loved her as much as he had claimed. She hadn't exactly been one to trust peoples words when she had first met him, but in due time she had grown to trust him. After her sister had betrayed her, she had always tried not to be TOO trusting with anyone, but when she met Joey, and he proved to be a male of his word, Galva made an exception for him on that.

Just as another question had crossed her mind, Galva looked back up at her boyfriend and asked: "What are you gonna do after all of this is over? Are you really sure you want to get rid of this thing"?

Sure, she understood why Joey didn't want this, but then where would that leave the Protection Army? Grun had told them himself that without the Ghost Warrior, their chances of victory were very slim. It almost made Galva sad to watch Joey be uncomfortable with the gift that he had been given. It also kind of made her hope that Joey wouldn't find a way to get rid of it anytime soon. If he did, the war may as well have already been over.

Joey both saw and understood the worrisome look on Galva's powerless Huna as he replied: "Honestly Galva, I'm not entirely sure what to do with this. I could find a way to get it out, but if I did, where would all of this power go? What if it went to Kakan since he currently possesses a fraction of it. Or worse, Aldus".

Galva immediately tensed at the thought of that happening. From Grun had already told them, the Skull King was plenty powerful. For him to get the power that joey now possessed, Aldus would surely be unstoppable, and the world would be his within seconds. 'Definitely something to add to the list of reasons not to get this thing out yet'. Galva thought. She also shivered at the thought of what should happen if Kakan had gotten a hold of it. With his destructive and murderous behavior, she only wondered if even Aldus would be able to control him.

Galva immediately decided to push these thoughts aside, taking a breath to calm down before taking his right hand in her left one and waiting for his beautiful red eyes to gaze into hers before she spoke again: "I think the next time you feel the Warrior coming out, you shouldn't try to fight it. Instead, try embracing it".

Joey raised an eyebrow at that. "You've seen what this thing can do. You really think that would be a good idea"?

Galva smiled a bit and shrugged as she responded: "Hey, you just said you didn't want to risk Aldus or Kakan getting it. You may as well keep it to yourself for as long as possible".

Joey looked the side in thought on that, not being able to resist a nod at what she had just stated. This thing was powerful and he didn't even know if the Ghost Warrior had reached it's full potential skill-wise yet. To prevent the risk of the rest of these abilities being discovered by someone who would abuse them like Aldus or Kakan, he guessed it WOULD be a good idea to keep this thing for as long as possible. 'Or until we can figure out a way to get it out without the risk of that happening'. Joey thought.

But regardless of how right Galva was there, one thought still terrified him: 'Would Galva get hurt or even killed in the process'? As much as he didn't want to think about that, after Ghost Warrior nearly attacked Grun, he still felt it was something he HAD to think about. What if the next time he let Ghost Warrior come out, it lead to Galva's death? Sure, now he was starting to have doubts that this thing would TRY to hurt her, it was still plenty powerful enough to do so on accident if she got in the way or tried to stop him from doing something she didn't want him to.

All it would take is one hit to kill her, if the Ghost Warrior didn't focus on how much strength it would be using in a fight. He had seen what that thing had done to Kakan as an ordinary Skakdi, and even then, he had looked like he was holding back. Because of that, Joey couldn't help but be afraid for Galva's safety. It was the reason why he never wanted to transform around her, or anywhere too close. He was simply too afraid to take the risk of accidentally killing her.

Then there was another thing that worried him: 'Would Galva be okay still living with me like this'? Joey wondered. He knew how much Galva loved, and he loved her enough to die for her if he had to, but would her feelings for him ever change if he kept this thing? Would she ever feel safe around him, someone who could turn into a violent creature within seconds? Would keeping this thing inside to keep the world safe, also mean losing her? He prayed desperately for it to be otherwise.

Joey expressed all of his worries on his mask as he looked back into Galva's sweet, loving eyes as he asked: "But what about you"?

Galva surprised Joey by responding with a smile: "What ABOUT me? The Warrior has never once made an attempt on my life. I don't think he'd do it now".

Joey let out a short sigh in relief, glad to be reassured that for the moment. But then Joey brought up his second worry: "I mean are you okay with living with me, like this"?

Galva's smile grew sweeter as she placed a hand on Joey's cheek. " Joey, I understand why you would think that way, but let me make it clear that you could have mad Rahi disease and I'd still be there for you".

Joey smiled a bit more at that, happy to know that even now, Galva was still so dedicated to him.

"I love you, and regardless of what this war brings, I will be right next to you". Galva then promised, making Joey sigh in relief.

Sure, they had been through a few rough patches in the relationship, but that didn't mean that Galva would ever give up on him. He had done all kinds of annoying things ever since they had gotten together, including: waking her up every few mornings with an air-horn, refused to clean the apartment some days (She knew he was busy with his weapons business, but surely not THAT busy!). Once, Joey had even put buffalo sauce in her breakfast burrito. That one was probably a ten out of ten on her irritation scale.

But regardless of how much she hated it when Joey did that, it was never enough to make her leave him. With every irritating thing he had done, he had always done at least thirty more sweet things to make up for it. Plus, he actually loved her for who she was, which was one of her most favorite things about him. If it weren't for that, they never would've gotten together to begin with. In all of her life, Joey was the exact kind of male she wanted, someone who cared for her, and loved her enough to try even now to ensure her safety. She doubted any of the other males who had asked her out would have treated her that way. All of those other males clearly only wanted her for her looks. She was so glad to have someone like Joey.

Joey smiled brightly at that, seeing all of the memories in her eyes as he replied: "Thank you".

At the exact moment when Galva had said she would always be right there with him, Joey knew that he would now be more than able to take on Aldus and possibly defeat him and end this war. With her love and faith in him known, he felt like he could take on the world if he had to. From now on, she would be his number one reason for fighting. So that hje could give her and himself a peaceful life after this war, so that he would never again be needed, and so that her life would never again need to be endangered.

Galva smiled lovingly at Joey as she saw the newfound determination in his eyes. So much that almost hadn't noticed how close their heads had gotten. Upon realizing said short distance, Galva kept her smile and closed the distance, pressing her lips against Joeys. Joey smiled widely as well as they shared a loving and silent kiss that both had wanted to last forever. The option of letting that happen was swiftly taken away once they both heard Grun cough, clearly wanting their attention. Both pulled away from each other slightly then, both looking back at Grun with a bit of a frown.

'If he wasn't Joey's friend I would probably slap Grun for that'. Galva thought.

'If he wasn't one of my best friends, I would've knocked Grun on his butt for that'. Joey thought.

Grun swallowed a bit as he noticed their looks, but gave them both a professional look as he spoke: "I uh, hate to ruin the moment, but we need to go. Kakan may already be on our tracks".

Upon hearing that name be mentioned, Joey immediately felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. Similar to the sick feeling he had felt before they had been attacked by the mutated Kakan. He pressed a hand to his stomach, as if trying to keep from vomiting as he replied: "I think my stomach agrees with you".

Grun noticed the signs Joey was giving him, then nodded immediately, remembering what he had instructed him to do earlier as he ordered: "Then let's head out".

Everyone there had heard the order and immediately got back into the van and paid for the gas before speeding down the road ahead, in an effort not to allow Kakan to catch up with them again. Joey had told them about that little dash ability Kakan had used to knock him out and Grun for one was NOT planning on seeing this for himself anytime soon. Though Ghost Warrior would be more than able to take him on again, they simply didn't have anymore time to waste. If they didn't want Aldus getting his hands on that last relic, they needed to move as quickly as possible.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that night, as Grun continued driving the van, everyone had strapped themselves into their seats, pillows on the headrests so they could sleep without collapsing onto the iron floor and getting a concussion. At a first glance, you could say that it would look uncomfortable. But the seats were padded with a sort of memory foam to comfort whoever chose to sleep in said seats. It was no surprise that they were all asleep within seconds.

But no matter how comfortable it was, Joey couldn't manage to get to sleep. For one thing, the street lights that shone in through the windows every three seconds was too distracting and annoying for Joey to do so. For another thing, Joey had been thinking about how he had even come across this power to begin with. When he had opened the vase, it had spoken to him. Said that God had chosen him for something. But for what exactly? 'To beat Aldus maybe'? Joey wondered. He guessed it was possible. God choosing someone to fight a battle wasn't something that was unheard of.

But it still made Joey wonder just why, out of all people, God had chosen Joey to wield a power like this. 'Anybody could've done better than me'. Joey thought. Grun would've probably benefited the most from gaining this power, and would surely be able to beat Aldus himself if he did. Evo was wiser than him combat-wise and was a clairvoyant. Those powers along with the powers of the Ghost Warrior would've been a good combination, and he was sure that Evo would've been able to control it WAY better than he currently was able to, which was not at all.

Then he thought about Galva, whom he would NEVER give this to. Would she be able to defend herself? Sure. But along with it, Joey still had fears of hurting the ones he loved. If Galva had been the one who was given these powers, he wasn't sure she would be able to mentally handle something like that. She had been mind controlled once by Teridax, and it had been traumatizing for her. Some nights she woke up crying from flashbacks of all of the bad things she had done. Unfortunately, since Teridax had managed to survive the final battle against Mata Nui, Galva's fears hadn't exactly gone away. Fortunately, Joey had never received flashbacks of what Ghost Warrior did, but if it were Galva in his shoes, he couldn't imagine how much trauma that would be to her. If anyone, Galva was the LAST person who needed something like this.

Joey was immediately pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Galva rest her head on his left shoulder. Joey turned his head to gave down at her blue Huna, which glistened beautifully every time the van had passed another street light, making Joey give her an infatuated smile.

"Don't lose faith Joey". He heard her say. "God has a plan". Was the last thing Galva told him before falling asleep against him.

As Joey then pet the top on Galva's Huna to soothe her sleep, he looked to the second seat to his right, in which Evo was seated. Evo gave Joey a simple smile as he spoke: "She is right. He always does".

Grun spoke up next from the drivers seat: "Lets hope that plan comes fast. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will bring us good fortune in the war".

Joey nodded in agreement, to the statements from all three of his friends. Joey had read enough of the Bible to know the first statement to be true. In every story he had read, it was easy for him to tell that God always had a plan. He had an amazing plan in Egypt, so he would surely have a good plan for what was happening now. He also agreed to the last statement from Grun, about that plan coming fast. That it would come just in time. Joey could only wonder when "just in time" would be.

Joey looked up to the drivers seat then, into the rear view mirror where he could see Grun's eyes concentrating on the road. "And don't worry about Aldus, I'll take care of him when I get the chance". That was a promise he intended to keep. Joey became relieved when Grun finally drove into a tunnel, then resting his head against Galva's on his own pillow, finally falling into a deep sleep before the next street light shone in through the window.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lego owns Gavla, the Makuta (species), Icarax, Teridax, and the Toa Nuva. Is everyone liking the story okay so far? Be sure to leave a review or PM me for any questions and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	18. Chapter 18

Lego owns Aldus and Evo.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: tracking

About an hour after Joey and his friends had left the gas station, Kakan had finally stopped dash/zooming there, then crouching down to take a breath. The power Aldus had given Kakan had proved to be very useful in many areas. Imagine the Skakdi's annoyance that one of those improvements was not a larger set of lungs. Regardless, he'd find them in time, but he hated having weaknesses. As the second in command of the Skull Thugs, Kakan had put within himself, initiative to try to look as fearful and intimidating before his soldiers as possible. Imagine also his relief that none of them were here to witness him trying to catch his breath. Though it would only be a moment before his lungs returned to normal function, he was even embarrassed with himself.

After what felt like an hour later, Kakan had stood back up to his full height and walked to one of the gas pumps, noticing a familiar tire track. The same one that had belonged to the van Grun had driven in an effort to escape him. Kakan smirked widely then, with the confirmation that his tracking skills had still proven to be useful. Though the van was most likely still hundreds of miles away, he knew he would still be able to find them. Even if it took a year to get to them, he would find them, and he would bring Joey right to Aldus's feet.

Crumble looked to the side a bit and growled as he thought about his previous battle with the Ghost Warrior. As fun as that had truly been to him, he knew Aldus was NOT going to be happy to learn that he had lost in his second fight. Though his loss the second time hadn't been so pathetic, it would be a loss in the Skull King's eyes nonetheless. He could only hope that once he and Aldus were face to face once more, he would accept his reasoning for losing that time. Though he had put quite a bit into that second fight, he hadn't given him everything.

Just as Kakan was about to look back at the tire tracks, he heard the sound of a distant motor, and balled up both of his large red fists, prepared to eliminate any witnesses. He was surprised the second he had turned around, to see at least three black vans, the same kind the Skull Thugs drove, pull up, Aldus following closely behind on a large red cloud. Kakan resisted the urge to then cower in fear at the sight of Aldus's angry gaze. Three seconds after the vans had pulled up, numerous Matoran in skull-like military gear exited the vehicle and aimed their weapons at Kakan as Aldus hovered in front of Kakan before landing on his feet. Kakan chuckled a bit as he noticed the Skull Thugs aiming their weapons before looking back into the Skull King's angry eyes.

"Nice welcome committee". Kakan commented.

Aldus growled in response. "I am not in the mood for your cheap jokes Crumble! Especially since I sense you have failed me again".

Kakan held in a chuckle at the new name that Aldus had branded for him before looking back at the tire tracks and responding: "No sir. I let them escape".

Aldus gave Kakan a rage-filled glare as he angrily responded: "YOU WHAT"?

'I tasked this Skakdi to CAPTURE the Ko-Matoran, and instead he allows him to escape'?! Aldus thought.'What reason could he possibly have to allow them to get away! Has he truly grown to become that lazy'?! He had seen him behave lazily before, but THIS was something different. At least he had accomplished his goals at ALL the last few times he had acted lazily! NOW, he had actually had either the stupidity or the audacity to not even bother following through with his orders! 'Whatever reason there is, it better be good enough to keep me from killing him right now'. Aldus thought.

Kakan looked back at the Skull King calmly before responding: "Before I had attacked them, I overheard Grun discussing his intentions to travel to one of their main bases of operations. The same one that holds one of the golden relics you seek".

Aldus's glare was immediately replaced with a look of intense interest.

"Not only will we be one step closer to putting an end to this war, via capturing the creature, but I will also recover the relic in their possession". Kakan continued. Then with a smirk: "You see master, I have just given us the winning edge".

At that, Aldus couldn't help but be impressed. Just as he thought Crumble had failed him, he had once again proven himself to be a valuable ally. Also, judging from the way Crumble had looked at the tracks before, he knew how to find them. Aldus had always had faith in Crumble's tracking skills, and therefore would allow him to continue following the tracks. Because Crumble had also proven that this "visit" hadn't been a waste of Aldus's precious time, Aldus would also allow Crumble another chance at proving himself. But if things didn't go in their favor, Crumble's death would NOT be a swift one. That much, Aldus would be sure of.

"Even now, you somehow manage to impress me". Aldus commented. Then nodding to the Skull Thugs behind himself: "Take these men, and bring the relic and the scientist to me. You have two days".

Crumble raised an eyebrow at Aldus, as if to ask him: 'Seriously'? "Two days"?

Aldus nodded. "Yes, two days. Though this action of yours has indeed granted us a winning edge, my patience grows weary by the minute". 'Which is close to amazing since I've waited months to take out Grun'. Aldus thought. "This task was not a question of strength or ability. It was a straight order. No more sly tricks after this. You WILL bring me this Ko-Matoran AND the relic. Two days, am I clear"? Aldus finished, with a glare that threatened to kill.

Kakan smiled fearlessly and confidently as he responded: "On the contrary Skull King, I will only need one more".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry I got this chapter posted so late, and for the shortness of it. I promise the next one will be longer. What did you all think of the chapter? Please feel free to leave me a review, and have a God-blessed day! XD


	19. Chapter 19

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo and Aldus. Hasbro owns Transformers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: Steven

Just as the sun had begun to rise over the city of Turpinville, Grun had finally pulled in to a large gravel driveway, the tires of the van crumbling loud enough against the gravel rocks to wake up everyone who had been sleeping in the back. Joey and Galva were both surprised as to how much sleep they had actually gotten in the back of a van with roller coaster restraints on them, with nothing but a seat cushion and a pillow to soothe their sleep. Then again, the seat cushions were surprisingly as comfortable as a bed. 'Whoever built these things had the right idea'. Joey thought.

Just as Joey had awoken, he lifted the restraint off of himself and leaned forward to get a good look out of the windshield. Up ahead he saw a large wooden house. Not mansion large, but large enough to fit a couple families in if need be. One look of recognition from Grun's face in the rear view mirror told Joey that this was the house that belonged to his friend Steven, a Le-Matoran in possession of one of the four Nui Relics they were all searching for.

Galva had woken up next, smiling as she remembered the events of yesterday, how Ghost Warrior had protected her and how Joey had been honest with her, explaining his fear of the Ghost Warrior. For that, Galva couldn't help but be proud of her boyfriend. Sure, Joey could be a bit irritable at times, but in the end, he would always be the male she loved. Even if Joey decided to get rid of the Ghost Warrior, something that could help save lives, Galva would still love him. It was his burden/gift, and therefore she decided not to have a say in that matter. 'Nor should Grun or anyone else'. She thought.

Evo awoke then as everyone had started to exit the van, pulling the restraint up off of him before following closely behind. Evo couldn't help but smile as he breathed in a breath of fresh air. In life, many people valued many things: movies, nerd merchandise, comic books, and other fictional stuff. Evo, however, was one who preferred to enjoy all of the simpler things such as having a ground to walk on, clean air to breathe, and other things. 'If we do not enjoy the simpler things in life, how will we act when we lose all of the other things'? Evo thought. 'How will anyone be truly happy'?

This was also Evo's opinion on Joey's current situation. Though the choice was his, Evo would've preferred that Joey kept it. In his experience, things like this didn't happen to people like Joey for no reason. Sure, he wasn't ordinary, but stuff like this rarely ever happened to Matoran. Even the tale of the Toa Metru was enough to prove that the least likely of people could always, somehow, rise to the occasion. As he was sure Joey would if he kept the gifts he had been given.

As Grun had then exited the van, and then began leading everyone to the short wooden door, Grun had decided to take a moment to think to himself. Sure, he appreciated the fact that Joey was willing to help them out as the Ghost Warrior, and he trusted Joey, but could he trust the Ghost Warrior? If Galva hadn't been there to stop him before, Ghost Warrior would've surely killed them all. Maybe even by accident if he had a "no kill" rule, and he SAW how powerful that thing was so it definitely would've been a possibility. If that happened, Grun never would've been able to fulfill his own agenda.

But now was definitely not the time to think about that, Grun decided, then pushing that thought aside for later. If Joey transformed again, and Galva wasn't there to calm him down, then there would also be no one left to stop the Skull Gang, or their leader. With the world at stake, should they get their hands on this last relic, losing was definitely not an option right now.

Upon then reaching the door, Grun quickly knocked on the wooden door, not wanting to waste anymore time than they already had. About three seconds later, a Le-Matoran wearing a Skrall helmet answered the door. Grun was relieved to recognize this Matoran as Steven. He could recognize that Skrall helmet anywhere after all. As to why Steven wore the helmet of a past enemy, it was the only one that could fit him when he was born. The Skrall helmet was made to be pretty tight on whatever Skrall it was placed on, and Steven had been born with a pretty small head.

It was a shame that some people would sometimes frown upon Steven for wearing that helmet, in knowing why he wore one to begin with. Grun felt so bad for his friend, that he had sometimes even suggested that Steven try to order one from New Metru-Nui. But Steven had always refused, telling him that he had grown used to the frowns people had given him, and would rather be friends with people who didn't judge others by how they looked. After being given that reason in every conversation about said helmet, Grun would have nothing else to say.

Grun offered his friend a kind smile as he asked: "Hey Steven… mind if we stay for a bit"?

Steven returned the smile with his own before opening the door wider. "Sure thing Grun".

As everyone walked into Steven's house, they all couldn't help but be impressed with the interior. The living room had a white leather couch, a black stone floor and a curved internet television, which right now was broadcasting another  
Bioformer battle in the Mayan Ruins. Galva couldn't help but slump at that news, sad that she couldn't be there to report it on live television. Sure, she knew it would've been dangerous, and Joey probably would've thrown a fit, but the Bioformers were a big deal, so this could've been a real game changer.

Meanwhile, Joey and Grun stepped further into the house, both impressed by the black stone floor and white glass walls installed into the kitchen. In this kitchen was a snow white marble floor with a glass kitchen table and metal cabinets surrounding the entire kitchen, along with a black dishwasher, and a large silver fridge, which was then size of three. Sure, Grun had been here other times before, but regardless of all of the thousands of times he could come here, he could never get over the kitchens fancy look.

As Joey left the Le-Matoran alone to gaze at the beautiful kitchen, he spotted a small framed picture on a glass end table. One with what he assumed was a younger Steven, sitting in the lap of the Autobot Jazz and another purple, female Cybertronian. In Steven's arms was a small, purple Sparkling, reaching up towards his happy face. Joey smiled softly at the picture of what was evidently a happy family, remembering the happy life his family had always given him as a child. Whenever Joey didn't have school, his parents would always take him on field trips all around New Mata Nui. Joey chuckled to himself as he remembered his parents taking him to places like New Metru Nui, and New Odina. All of which were places with such a rich history. 'Probably the reason I decided to become an Archeologist'. Joey thought.

Grun was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard Steven approach from behind, his footsteps echoing off of the marble floor, and turned to face his friend.

"Seeing as I've got nothing to do, what can I do for you"? Steven asked him. "I've got enough ammunition to last you for years if you need any".

Grun smiled. "Thanks Steven, but I'm afraid ammunition is not the issue". Upon then seeing a confused look from Steven, Grun turned to the Ko-Matoran in the living room. "Joey"? He called.

Upon hearing his name be called, Joey turned his attention away from the happy family picture and walked over to Grun and Steven. Knowing what he had been called over for, Joey raised his right hand and closed his eyes, concentrating on the power within, but just a little bit so as not to trigger another transformation. As Joey maintained a concentrated concentration, his right hand slowly changed from gray to gold, making Steven jump in surprise. Once Steven had regained his composure, he stroked his chin with his right hand, observing the hand with interest.

A few seconds later, Steven looked back at Grun, already having hypothesized a theory. "I'm guessing it's something from one of those fragile armor fragments"? Steven asked, to which Grun replied with a nod.

Still not wanting to risk the Warrior coming out, Joey stopped his concentration and dropped his hand which quickly changed back to it's normal color. As to how Joey was able to do that, Joey had revealed to Grun that he had discovered sometime yesterday that he did have partial control, but only of the appearance of his hand, as he had just demonstrated. As to why Joey decided to try that out in the first place, he still didn't know. But regardless, he was glad to be able to control that part so as to be able to prove that he was the Ghost Warrior to Steven. In having probably known Grun for way longer than Joey had, he probably would've believed it regardless, but after that battle in Tommyville, Joey knew that it was best to be prepared.

Joey opened his eyes then, turning his head in Steven's direction as he spoke: "Grun mentioned something about another piece of the Nui-armor being in this house".

Galva nodded in confirmation, as she looked over to them, ignoring the battle in the Mayan Ruins for now as she asked: "Would you mind showing us where you've been keeping it"?

Steven tensed a bit as he heard the Ga-Matoran ask that, then gazing over at Grun, silently asking if they were trustworthy. Sure, he trusted Grun, and that was why he would need his word before doing such a thing. Joey, Galva, and Evo were all strangers to him after all, and Grun had already told Steven to ALWAYS check with him before showing anyone that third piece of the Nui-armor as, depending on whom he showed it to, could lead to extremely catastrophic events.

Grun understood Steven's worries and nodded in confirmation. "We can trust them Steven, these people are my friends".

Steven immediately gained a calm posture, happy to know he was around people he could trust as he replied: "Okay then". He waved over to a hallway on the left of the room. "This way". Steven instructed before then walking into said hallway, Grun and Joey tagging eagerly behind.

Just as the three males had left the room, Galva seated herself down onto the white leather couch and sat back, thinking about all of the events that had been transpiring, and how Joey had been taking it. How he had REALLY been taking it. Joey had said that he was slowly making peace withe being the Ghost Warrior, as long as it was to stop the Skull Gang and to defeat Aldus once and for all. But Galva knew her boyfriend better. When Joey had told Galva that he was getting more used to it, she still saw the overwhelming worry in his eyes, worry over the safety of those around him.

Sure, she understood why he was more afraid after Ghost Warrior had tried to attack Grun, and his men, and she wasn't upset that Joey had practically lied to her. She understood that he only wanted to calm her down. But regardless, she was still pretty upset that Joey's fear of the Ghost Warrior was still blinding him too much for him to see the overall good he was doing. The Skull King wanted to control the world, to make it all his slave, and Joey was too busy fearing the one thing that had the best chance at stopping him.

Galva was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the voice from one of the Protection Soldiers, whom had been standing next to her: "Do you want me to get you something? I am familiar with the area and I am sure Steven will not mind".

Galva blushed a bit after jumping in surprise, having been too distracted by her own thoughts for her to know he had been standing next to her for she didn't even know how long. Not wanting to waste his time any longer, Galva answered almost immediately: "I'd like some water, and maybe a ham and cheese sandwich with mayo".

The Protection Soldier nodded. "I will get right on that". He then answered before turning and dashing quickly towards the kitchen, leaving Galva alone once more.

A few seconds later, as Galva looked down at black stone floor, which was so clean that she could see her own thoughtful reflection, another thought occurred to the Ga-Matoran: 'What if Joey's fear is keeping him from gaining full control'? Ever since Joey had expressed his fears of the Ghost Warrior, he had had no control over it. Sure, the only proof she really had on that was the second time he had transformed, also with no control over the Ghost Warrior, but until that theory was proven wrong, she was going to stick to it.

As if sensing the conflict within the Ga-Matoran, Evo quietly took a seat next to Galva on the couch, and watched the continuing report of the Battle in the Mayan Ruins as he spoke: "Something is bothering you. I can feel it".

Galva jumped once more as Evo's voice shocked her away from her thoughts. She held in a groan. 'Why do people keep sneaking up on me'?! Galva wondered. 'Is it becoming a running gag or something'?! Not that she'd ever accuse Evo of wanting to scare people as he despised horror movies, but still! Galva maintained a calm posture as Evo let out a soft chuckle, then waiting for at least three seconds of silence to pass before speaking.

"Well, it's been quite the past couple days". Galva answered. "I'm still sort of taking everything in. That, and I don't know how to feel about Joey wanting to get rid of his powers".

Evo nodded in response to let Galva know that he understood where she was coming from as he answered: "He believes it will do you more harm the benefit".

At that, Galva felt herself grow angry. "I have been up close to that thing TWICE and it has never harmed me"! Galva complained.

She had tried to convince him twice already that the Ghost Warrior wouldn't harm her. She had told him of how calm he had been around her on both encounters! She had even informed him that he had PROTECTED her from a Skakdi! TWICE! She glared a bit at her reflection, imagining it was Joey trying to give more reasons to get rid of the Ghost Warrior. After those few times Joey had tried to justify his reasons, it began to get quite annoying to her. It was almost as if her opinion didn't even matter to her! 'WHY won't he just LISTEN to me'?! Galva wondered angrily.

Galva lowered her head into her hands, trying to calm down then, upset at herself for yelling at one of her kindest friends. "What does it take for Joey to understand that he can use this thing to help people"!?

But Evo smiled kindly in response to her shouting, then resting a hand on her shoulder as he explained: "Though you make a valid point, Joey is unsure of himself right now". He waited for Galva to gaze up at him before continuing: "He does not believe that he can defeat the Skull King like Grun says he can, and in that inner conflict, we cannot help him regardless of what convincing reason we give. He must learn to believe in himself, only then will he find his destiny".

Galva really couldn't argue with Evo there. As much as she wanted to, she knew that in the end it would never matter. Evo was right. Regardless of what reasons Galva would give Joey, or how many times she would try to talk him into it, even if she attempted to knock some sense into him with the fancy and large orange and gold vase across the room, the choice was, and would always be, up to Joey. Galva sighed in defeat then as she gazed back down at her worried reflection in the black stone floor.

"If that's really the case Evo, let's hope he finds his faith soon". Galva responded, then deciding to gaze back at the TV to distract herself from their situation for a little while.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: That thought from Evo about enjoying the little things is a reference to the Ultimate Life movie. Lego owns the Toa Metru, and the terms: Mata Nui, Metru Nui, and Odina. Hasbro owns Jazz and the term Sparkling. Galem also owns the character of whom said sparkling is, but I'm not going to reveal who it is until Ghost Warrior 2. The thing Evo said about Joey finding his destiny, is a reference to Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui. I'm watching Netflix's a Series of Unfortunate Events right now and it's really good so far! XD But what did you all think of this chapter? Please feel free to leave a review and have a God-blessed day! XD


	20. Chapter 20

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo and Aldus.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: Progress

Aldus was centered in a darkened, stone room in a seated position as four of his Skull Soldiers walked around him, all wielding rifles and aiming them at him. This was one of the ways that Aldus would always train his men, and at the moment he was not impressed with their observation skills. Every two or three seconds, each of these four would make a quick glance at the wall or ceiling as if expecting someone else to be there. The point of this exercise, after all, was to teach them to keep a constant eye on their opponent, no matter what. That at any second they decided not to keep a close eye, said opponent could use the opportunity to kill them. With all of the time these sorry excuses for soldiers were spending gazing the room, as hard as it was to believe, Aldus could've taken all four of them out easy.

It never mattered to Aldus what kind of weapon one would be wielding within his own forces. All that mattered to him was that each soldier knew how to use said weapons, and that they also knew never to take any sorts of chances on anyone who could easily prove a threat. To say the least, Aldus was not impressed. He had even noticed two of them whispering to each other about he didn't care what. If he didn't need men he would've killed them both right there. But instead he would just have to enjoy making fools out of these amateurs.

Three seconds later, Aldus quickly stretched out both arms, red mist escaping from all ten of his fingers and hitting the four unsuspecting soldiers, knocking them down easily, the rifles falling from their hands. Aldus stood up quickly, waiting for one of the soldiers to start rising before dashing gracefully towards him, then knife handing him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Two more soldiers rose to their feet. Aldus dashed towards them, knocking them both down and out with a jump proceeded by a single roundhouse kick. Aldus rolled towards the last one then, rising to his feet and waiting for the last soldier to make his attack. The soldier removed a knife from the holster in his chest and swung at his neck. Aldus quickly leaned away, then grabbing the arm and jamming a hard elbow into the soldiers arm. A sickening crack echoed from the impact, causing the soldier to cry out in pain as bone stuck out from the skin in his arm, blood leaking furiously.

Aldus rolled his eyes. 'Wuss'. Aldus thought before then flipping the soldier over his shoulder and onto the hard concrete floor, then kicking him hard across his forehead, knocking the soldier unconscious as he rolled across the floor, stopping at the wall across the roof.

Aldus growled in frustration afterwords. 'What is wrong with these people'?! Aldus thought. All day he had been trying to find men who could MAYBE hold their own against the Ghost Warrior! Even now as he had given these few rookies a chance to prove their worth, he had gotten nowhere. Aldus prepared himself for more disappointment as he felt his walkie talkie vibrate against his leg. If Crumble had once again failed to deliver, he was going to take today's frustration out on him, not caring whether or not it would end the buffoon.

Aldus raised the Walkie Talkie up to his left ear and pressed the button on the side that allowed him to speak through it, then responding in his currently angry tone: "Talk".

"Skull King, I've found him". Crumble's voice responded. "He and his friends are stationed at a wooden house in Turpinville".

Aldus lowered the Walkie Talkie for a moment to let out a much needed sigh of relief. 'Finally SOMETHING goes right'! He thought, before then raising the Walkie Talkie back up to his ear. "They went that far out huh"? Aldus commented. "Well it's to be expected of Grun and his men. To run and hide".

Sure, Grun was obviously there for that last piece of Nui Armor he had been hiding, but that wasn't to say Grun wasn't a coward. Aldus had offered Grun a chance to be a part of his organization. To have the chance of rebuilding the entire world to his vision. The weak, all living under and in fear of those stronger than them. But like the coward he had always been in Aldus's eyes, Grun had turned the offer down, wanting everything to stay the way it was, obviously in fear of a much needed change.

For too long now, the weak had been in control of everything. The weak had been given tons of undeserved power to manipulate and tear apart the strong in whatever corporate or political way that they could. Years ago, a drunk weakling had even taken his wife and daughter from him. But no more. Once Aldus got his hands on all of the Nui Armor, the entire earth would go by one single rule: Survival of the fittest.

"Go in and get the relic, and be fast about it". Aldus ordered, then scowling down at the still conscious rookies. "I have had a very long day and if I have to wait any longer, I might kill half of my men.

Crumble's voice let out a chuckle. "It will be a pleasure Skull King".

Aldus smiled a bit, a bit happy that SOMEONE was taking their job seriously, unlike a few groaning soldiers whom remained on the floor. A few seconds later, Aldus decided to add: "Oh and Crumble, if you come across Grun, tell him I said hi".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Crumble smirked from where he stood on a large grassy field just a mile away from Steven's house. "Will do". Crumble replied simply before hanging up and placing the walkie talkie onto a magnetic latch on his left leg that one of Aldus's men had handed to him earlier. Crumble smirked wider as he continued to gaze at the house.

After that embarrassing failure at the house of the Ko-Matoran, Crumble would finally have a chance to once again prove his worth. He had failed on purpose the time after that so that he would get his hands on the next Nui Armor. By the end of today, Kakan would've accomplished two victories. He would finally defeat the Ghost Warrior, and the Skull King's search for the Nui Armor would be over. Or at least for the most part. But Crumble decided not to focus on that slight detail right now as he turned to the other Skull Soldiers.

"Well you heard him". Crumble said. Then ordered: "Go get them".

As if there were no second to waste, the Skull Soldiers all rushed to the van parked a few inches away, grabbing whatever firearms or close range weapons that they could before rushing past Crumble, towards the wooden house that waited ahead, with Crumble walking slowly behind. If Ghost Warrior was going to come out during this attack, Crumble decided that a few pawns should go in first. Not out of cowardice, but to give the creature false hope that he would win this battle. 'Not today'. Crumble thought as his sick smile grew wider.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: Sorry I'm posting this so late! I nearly forgot! Please forgive me? Also, what did you think of this chapter? Please feel free to leave a review or PM for questions, and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	21. Chapter 21

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: new relic

As Evo and Galva were heard talking in the living room, Steven led Grun and Joey down a green hallway with four white doors on each side and an overhead light that illuminated the hall perfectly. Every door, other than the third door on their right was closed, concealing whatever was inside. Three seconds later, Steven turned and walked into the open door, Grun and Joey following behind. Inside of this door, was a room with walls of silver metal, a brown carpet floor, a one way glass ceiling, and a small, black glass table in the center of the room.

Joey raised an eyebrow as he spotted the one way glass ceiling. He knew what one way glass looked like on any platform, for he had designed weaponized vehicles with it on the windshield, including Fireman's truck-like vehicle, the Flame. But out of all of the times he had actually seen one way glass being used, he had never expected it to be used like this. His best guess was that it was part of the floor to a room on the second floor. In that case, he hoped that whatever was placed over it, was strong enough to actually support someone's weight. Otherwise whoever stepped in that room was NOT going to have a good day. Sure, the idea of a see-through floor sounded awesome, and it had been done before, but if the wrong materials had been used, it was going to be more dangerous than cool.

What caught the Ko-Matoran's attention next, caused his eyes to widen. For on the centered black table, sat a propped up platter of metallic gold. It didn't take long for Joey to figure out that this was yet another Nui Armor relic, as he noticed a yellow glow streak across the platters surface almost like a small bolt of lightning. Said streak made Joey begin to wonder why these relics were called "Nui Relics". When Joey heard the name Nui, the first thing that came to mind, was the Nui Stone, which was a crystal that could absorb the elemental power of other Toa to make another being more powerful. But because of that description, that crystal and those relics couldn't possibly be related in any way. 'Right'? Joey wondered. But Joey's train of thought was interrupted as Steven spoke to Grun.

"Well here it is". Steven looked to Grun. "You know, I find it kind of funny how I finally found a place to put it, JUST before you two came in here".

It was true. In all of the time he had actually had this thing, he had just decided to put it into this very room. Last week, he had considered other options. He had considered hiding it in the kitchen as a dish, but he didn't want to risk anybody using it or breaking it as he had another dish in that same week. He had also considered placing it on the wall, but then it would've been the first thing everybody saw upon entering the room. If he had done that then he would have to explain the secret war to everyone, something he was sure Grun would NOT be happy with. And there was no way he was keeping it in his bedroom, after having accidentally broken his vase the day before. He wasn't accident prone, but with a relic like this, there was no way he was going to take any chances.

So, since this room was off limits to most people, and an observation room had been built over it, with WiFi and a TV with cable, Steven decided that this room would be the best option. For now at least as he would have to contact his family the second this war was over. He often got letters from them, and he would always write them back, but he still missed seeing them face to face. Both his parents and his little sister whom he had always tried to protect from school bullies and what not. But she was tough. Matter of fact, she was currently in the Mayan Ruins fighting that Bioformer battle.

But until this war was over, Steven would have to keep his distance. All Steven could do until then, was help Grun out in any way he could. 'The sooner this war ends, the better'. Steven thought.

Grun chuckled to himself as he imagined Steven trying to find a place for the Nui Relic. Though Steven was a valued member on the team, even Grun had to agree that Steven was not exactly the best when it came to organization. Sure, this room looked fine but the tables and relic were the only things in it. The kitchen and the living room looked okay too, but those were easy to keep clean. A look in any other room in the house would make anyone wonder how Steven could keep track of anything.

Grun had even been into Steven's bedroom once. If there were ever a room that had looked like it had been hit by a cyclone, Steven's bedroom had to make the list of top ten if there ever was one.

As Grun and Steven continued talking, Joey gazed upon the propped up Nui Relic, wondering what kind of power it would bring the Ghost Warrior next. At the same time, he hoped and feared it was something that would make him stronger. With the war he was currently engaged in, the reason for the hope was obvious. The reason why he feared it was because he feared it would make him TOO powerful. Powerful enough to maybe endanger the lives of those around him. If that was a possible risk of getting another power, was it really worth it?

On one hand, it would bring him one step closer to ending this war and beating Aldus, AKA the Skull King, once and for all. On the other, what if one of his friends got hurt in response to one of these new powers? Like Grun, or Evo. Or worse, Galva. Ever since he had met Galva, he knew in his heartlight that he loved her and that if anything he did or said would harm her in any way, it would kill him inside. Sure, he wanted to keep her safe from Aldus and the other Skull Army forces, and any danger, but that didn't mean he wanted himself to be a danger.

But at the same time, he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. He had agreed to come here, and he had also agreed to absorb whatever power this thing had and to help defeat Aldus. Regardless of what he wanted at this point, there would be no turning back now.

As Grun had finished his conversation with Steven, whom had then left the room, Grun turned to his friend, noticing the conflicted look on his face as he gazed at the Nui Relic. Though Grun had been a bit hard on Joey for the past couple days on this topic, he decided not to do so now. After all, how could he blame him? Grun's family was gone, therefore the only people he had to protect were people he didn't even know. If Joey were still ordinary he'd worry for his safety, but after seeing what he could do, he had quite a bit of confidence in him.

But unlike Grun, Joey DID have people to worry for. To make matters worse, those people were in the crossfire of this long and dangerous conflict. It was no wonder to Grun why Joey would be afraid of what powers this thing would give him. But Joey made a promise, no turning back and as his friend, Grun would ensure that Joey kept that promise. Grun walked next to Joey then, placing a hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"Trying to figure out what powers it will bestow upon you"? Grun asked Joey.

Joey was snapped from his thoughts as he heard Grun ask that question, and then looked to him with a small shrug.

"More or less". Joey responded. "Have any ideas"?

Grun shrugged. "I've had a few thoughts, mostly theories based on fantasies".

Joey raised an eyebrow, thinking Grun to be the last person to have those. "Fantasies"? Joey questioned.

Grun smiled and rolled his eyes a bit upon noticing the look of disbelief on Joey's face. "Hey, I for one think it would be cool to fly".

Joey smirked. "What if you're wearing a kilt"?

A response which made both of the Matoran laugh.

"Okay, how about Super Speed"? Grun suggested.

"Isn't there a Kanohii for that"? Joey responded.

"How about Earthquakes"?

Joey looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment before then shaking his head. "Nah, Crumble already has that and I think it would do more harm than good should the Warrior have any gas".

Joey and Grun both burst out laughing once more at that response for a moment before Grun spoke once more: "But seriously, we have no idea. Steven's tried studying it but he's never found out what powerful properties are inside".

Almost immediately after Grun had finished that sentence, Steven walked back inside, carrying and reading a note pad as he spoke next: "I've even taken a sample out of it. All I got was fragile gold".

"Have you tried any kind of Akaku vision"? Joey asked.

Akaku vision was the vision a Toa was granted if they should ever wear a Kanohii Akaku, the mask of vision. This mask granted Toa X-ray, Infared, night, and other forms of vision. Since this kind of Kanohii could only be worn by a Toa, Matoran and Human Scientists would often call in a Toa who wore this mask to look at something they felt unsafe to open or a room they felt weary about entering.

Steven nodded. "I had a Toa come in to use his once". He looked down a bit sadly. "All the vision-seeking gave him nothing".

Joey blinked, surprised that this small, easily breakable relic could conceal it's contents from a Toa who wore an Akaku, something Joey had originally thought impossible for any object. "Whoa". Was his only response.

"Which leaves us with the only way we can ever find out". Grun told Joey. Then gazing at the platter/Nui Relic: "Seeing as this isn't a vase, I'd suggest smashing it".

Joey smirked. "Seriously? I never took you for a troublemaker Grun. Any other antiques you want me to break"?

Everyone chuckled in response.

"Alright, enough goofing around". Grun said. "Let's see what this thing can do". Then following Steven out the door.

Joey gave Grun a confused look upon noticing them start to leave. "Wait, don't you want to see what happens"? If they were afraid of getting some of the power instead of Joey, he doubted they would have to worry about that. He heard a voice in the power from the first relic say he was a "chosen one", so whatever power lied within that platter would more likely choose him over the other two Matoran. Right?

"There's an observation room over this room upstairs". Steven replied. "The ceiling is one-way glass so it allows us to see inside".

Joey nearly facepalmed there, having just come up with that theory a minute ago. "Oh, right". Joey responded.

"It's also connected to the speaker to your left". Steven said next, nodding to a silver speaker on the left wall in the room. "Once we're there, we'll let you know".

Joey simply nodded in response and said nothing more as the two Le-Matoran exited the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Joey alone with the Nui Relic. Joey gazed back at said relic again, finally accepting that he had to do this, and bracing himself for whenever Grun and Steven would give him the go.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Galva and Evo followed Grun and Steven closely from behind up a carpeted set of stairs, as did the three Protection Soldiers who had been with them for the whole trip. Galva and Evo both couldn't help but wonder what exactly was upstairs, or why it was important. Galva was more worried about where Joey was. She and Evo had both seen Joey enter the hallway downstairs earlier, so why wasn't he with them? Wherever he was, Galva just hoped that he was okay.

Galva's questions were answered after they walked into a hall on the left, then entering the first door on the left side of said hall. Inside was a glass floor, with another room visible underneath of it, along with a couch in the center of the room, and a curved TV on the wall on the right. Galva was a bit frightened upon seeing the clear glass floor at first, thinking that there was no floor to begin with. Galva's fears vanished when she saw everyone walk inside, a floor clearly beneath them.

Upon then noticing Joey in the floor underneath them, Galva close to ran inside, gazing down at him, happy to know he was alright. But then Galva got a bit of a sick feeling in her stomach, placing a hand on her belly as she ran to and took a seat on the couch, trying to look anywhere but down. A few seconds later, she noticed the looks of concern and confusion from everyone else in the room.

Galva blushed a bit. "Did I forget to mention that I'm scared of heights"? She asked them.

Grun simply chuckled in response. "Don't worry. This glass is too thick to break under our weight. It'd take at least fifty titans to put a crack in it".

Evo gazed at the one way glass floor curiously, wondering how any type of clear glass could be this strong. Sure, he knew what bulletproof glass was, but from his experience, it wasn't as clear as this. Evo gazed curiously at Steven then, asking him: "How did you manage to make this"?

Steven looked back at Evo. "Really thick glass"?

Once Galva had swallowed the vomit that had threatened to emerge moments earlier, she looked back down at Joey, whom was now gazing the walls as if interested in the structure. Galva couldn't help but giggle a bit at this, having always thought that Joey's observant looked cute. That, and it had reminded her of the first time she had caught him staring at her. When Galva had noticed Joey staring curiously at her from across the room, she almost giggled, thinking the look was somewhere between hilarious and adorable. Maybe both.

But Galva had felt something else on that day. For the first time in a very long time, when Galva saw his face, she felt happy. Like she had finally found a safe shelter where she could hide from all of the troubles of this world, and her past experiences. Even now as they had been dating and living together for two years, Galva still felt the same way around him, and couldn't wait for this war to be over so he could hold her again, the way she always liked being held. In the way that let her know that everything was going to be okay. Then another thought crossed her mind.

"Can he hear us"? Galva asked them.

"Not at the moment". Steven responded. "I have a speaker system hooked up, but I have to turn it on first".

Almost immediately after saying that, Steven walked to the left side of thew room, flipping what looked like a light switch. A small screeching sound followed for a second afterwards, making Galva wince a little. Galva smiled brightly when the small screech stopped, then looking down at where Joey stood in the room underneath.

"Sweetie, can you hear us"? Galva asked, causing Steven to snicker, thinking the nickname to be a bit corny. Galva quickly cast Steven a glare, letting him know that she didn't care what he thought about the nickname, and not to make fun of her for it. She didn't like it when Joey did it, and she wasn't going to tolerate it from anyone else. Not wanting to suffer this female's fury, Steven apologetically raised his hands in surrender, earning a chuckle from Evo.

Everyone saw Joey roll his eyes as if he could see them as he then replied: "Yeah, I can hear you guys".

Steven smiled brightly, happy that the speakers worked as he had just installed them yesterday. "Alright, that's great".

Grun rolled his eyes at Steven before speaking himself: "What about the rest of us"?

They saw Joey looked up again. "Yeah, I can hear you all perfectly".

Grun Smiled at Steven, silently congratulating him for successfully making the speaker system this way. "Okay then". Grun told Joey.

Joey looked at the platter. "So what do I do now"?

Grun looked down at Joey as he looked back up at the ceiling, as if gazing into his eyes. "The only thing you came here for: break the Nui Relic".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Joey blinked in surprise at first upon hearing that instruction. He couldn't help but feel a bit wrong about actually throwing something like this on the floor and breaking it, as he had never broken ANYTHING before... on purpose. But he guessed it made sense. He had to take a lid off of the last one, and unless there was some secretive lock on the thing, he saw no other way to get the Nui Power out of it. 'So be it'. Joey thought, then walking towards it and wrapping his hands around the sides, picking it up.

Upon picking it up, Joey had once again noticed the slight orange glaze-like glow across it. Joey raised an eyebrow at it. It almost looked transparent to him. 'But how'? Joey wondered. 'How could a relic like this be so transparent and feel like actual gold? Better yet, where did these relics even come from'? Joey wondered. Joey almost couldn't believe that he was just now asking himself this. Sure, he had been distracted trying to keep the Skull Gang off of their butts, and he knew of their power. 'But HOW were they this powerful, and why'? Joey wondered.

Deciding to have these thoughts answered now, so as to not waste time, Joey looked back up at the speaker in the upper right corner and asked: "Where did you find it"?

"Grun and I found it in a crease of the Mata Nui Robot hand". Steven's voice responded. "I was part of the expedition and-"

"Sh! It's not important". Grun's voice instantly spoke.

Joey raised an eyebrow as he heard that. 'Why wasn't that detail important'? It was extremely important as far as he was concerned. He knew only about the conflict between Grun and Aldus and nothing about the origins of the Nui Relics. 'Also which Mata Nui robot'? Joey wondered. From what he had heard, there were only two, and one of them had disintegrated in the process of combining Bota Magna, Aqua Magna, and Bara Magna. But from what he had heard, no one had bothered to go into the other one after Teridax had escaped in another smaller body he had built for himself.

'Did Grun somehow know more about this robot than the general public did'? Joey wondered. Joey frowned back down at the relic which he continued to hold. 'What isn't he telling me? What isn't he telling all of us'? He figured it would have to wait for now. The longer he waited to break this relic, the sooner the Skull Gang might attack and take the relic for themselves. Just as long as whatever the answer was wouldn't come back to bite them, he'd be fine with that.

"Sorry about that". Steven's voice spoke from the speaker, jolting Joey from his thoughts. "He doesn't like talking about it".

Joey nodded up at the ceiling as if to say they had done nothing wrong. Then another thought crossed his mind: "What led you to think this was a Nui Relic"? From a first glance, this could be just a normal platter of gold.

Steven was silent for a moment. "When I removed a sample, it came off too easy for it to be strong. And I didn't find anything else like this in the rest of the robot so…"

Joey nodded, silently letting Steven know he understood. "Alright. Just as long as I'm sure I'm not breaking a million dollar artifact". He heard a few chuckles.

Joey waited for the chuckling to die down before then throwing the platter/Nui Relic down, smashing it into bits that scattered across the floor. Almost immediately, an orange mist emerged from the pieces, all forming together into a larger orange cloud, electricity crackling through it. Joey raised an eyebrow upon spotting the electricity crackle through the orange mist. 'The last relic had no lighting crackle through it's mist, so why would it happen with this one'? Joey wondered.

But Joey didn't get to finish these thoughts as he saw the mist shoot towards him. Joey sighed. 'Here we go again'. Joey though before the mist knocked him onto his back and shot quickly into his mouth. As the gas continued to enter him, Joey felt himself getting stronger, like he was absorbing an elemental power. Not that it was possible for Matoran to actually HAVE elemental powers, but still. But Joey only had a few seconds to feel the power entering him, as he closed his eyes, feeling his mind enter unconsciousness.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Evo and Grun both gazed at the unconscious body of his Ko-Matoran friend with a look of confidence, both of them certain that Joey was going to be alright. Evo's reason for believing this was because the first time this had happened, Evo was certain that it was God who had spoken to Joey, telling him that he was hand chosen to wield this power. And from what Evo knew in his heartlight, if God willed anything, than it would ALWAYS be possible. Grun's reason was simple. 'If he survived this the first time, why wouldn't he survive the second'? Grun thought.

But Galva and Steve both glanced down at Joey's body with expressions of worry. Sure, they both had heard of what had happened the last time, but that same time, Joey had been unconscious for three days. Long enough to make Galva worried sick that something was wrong. Imagine her relief when she had gotten the call from the hospital that Joey had managed to regain consciousness. 'But what if this time was... different'? Galva wondered. 'What if this time, the body still wasn't used to absorbing power and he didn't wake up again'?

Steven was the first to speak his thoughts: "Whoa, is he-".

"He's fine". Evo and Grun both responded simultaneously, both then looking at each other in surprise.

Steven raised an eyebrow at Grun. "Don't you want to make sure"?

Again, Steven knew what happened, but how could Grun look so unphased by this after what had happened with Aldus? This was one of his best friends after all. 'Did he even care'? Steven had almost started to let himself wonder. He mentally face palmed for allowing himself to think that way. 'Of course he cares for Joey'. Steven thought. 'If he cares for his soldiers the way he does, surely he has much more for his best friend'. But the question remained: Was Grun even a little bit worried?

Grun looked at Steven as if he had a screw loose. "Why? He's okay, alright"? Grun responded rather impatiently.

'Do these people have no faith in Joey'? Grun had started to wonder. 'He's survived this once, so surely he'll survive again. After all, I wouldn't even BOTHER trying this if I wasn't sure'.

Galva immediately frowned at Grun, unable to believe that Grun didn't at least bother to show a LITTLE concern for his "best friend". Sure, they didn't grow up together, but from the stories Galva had heard from Joey, the two had been on many expeditions together. On some of those expeditions, both had even saved each others lives in multiple ways. After all of that, Galva had thought that a small show of concern was the LEAST Grun could do.

"He'd better be". Galva warned him before quickly dashing out of the room, her fear of accidentally breaking the floor no longer a concern to her.

Galva wasted no time, not even bothering to take a small breath as she ran through the hall, then carefully down the stairs, so as not to injure herself as well. 'Though it would be a funny story for our friends if we woke up in the same hospital'. Galva thought, trying to brighten her own mood at least a little bit. Upon reaching the floor and running into the hall to her right, her worries returned, causing her to pray desperately that her boyfriend was okay. Finally she had reached the open door, and fell to her knees next to Joey, lifting his body with a still worried expression.

"Joey"?! Galva shouted. She waited a few seconds without response before shaking him a bit. "JOEY"!? She shouted louder.

About two seconds later, Joey opened his eyes and gasped in a breath of air, causing Galva to jump back a bit. Joey quickly gazed around the room, his eyes stopping on the shocked Galva. Joey raised an eyebrow, wondering what the shocked expression was all about.

"Galva"? Joey asked curiously.

Galva responded first with a sigh of relief, then a tight hug, also of relief. Joey looked more confused than before. 'What the heck happened that made her worry'? Joey wondered, hoping that whatever had happened wasn't too bad. But Joey decided not to ask at the moment and hugged Galva back, his heartlight beating faster for her as they remained in each others arms for what they wished could be forever. But in knowledge that there was still a bit of a deadline to be met, both pulled back from each other and gazed happily into each others eyes as Joey spoke.

"What happened"? Joey smirked. "Was I out for three days again"? earning a giggle from Galva as their foreheads met.

"No". Grun responded from behind them, causing them both to separate and look at him in shock for a moment, both having been unaware of his presence. Grun rolled his eyes before continuing: "You were out for a minute at most. I think your body is getting more used to this".

'Good thing too'. Grun thought. With everything that was going on, the last thing they needed was another long wait for Joey to regain consciousness. Not to say that Grun didn't think Joey was going to pull through. He knew he would, he just didn't want to have to wait another three days.

Joey gazed at his hands then as he thought back to what he had seen before the orange gas had entered him. In the few he had actually had to gaze upon it, Joey had seen what had looked like lightning surge through it. A rather strange sight since the same had not happened with the last cloud.

"What do you guys think this did to me"? Joey asked quickly, gazing back up at Grun.

"I don't know, but we're sure to find out later". Grun responded before walking out of the room.

Following closely from behind, Steven leaned towards Grun's ear and whispered: "Later where Grun? I know that look".

In all of the years Steven had actually gotten to know Grun, he had been able to identify certain looks and link them with certain emotions or thoughts. The look Grun had had seconds ago when he had told Joey "later", was the face he usually had when he was planning something. Grun had always had this same face when helping Steven with the blueprints for a building that was just now being built, that building their soon-to-be base of operations. Grun had also had this look whenever he had a plan formulated in his head. A small smile with slightly raised eyebrows.

Grun smiled confidently back at his Le-Matoran friend. "Later at the Skull Gang's main base of operations".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Biomarvel740: The Mata Nui Robots, Teridax, Bara Magna, Bota Magna, and Aqua Magna are owned by Lego. I'm so sorry for posting this chapter so late! I've been busy at work and I was working on the book script for Bioformers 2 Part 2! How did you all like this chapter? Please feel free to leave a review and have a God-Blessed day! XD


	22. Chapter 22

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Ghost Warrior Vs. Crumble Round 2

Crumble and four Skull Soldiers were sneaking carefully around Steven's house, ducking low so as not to be spotted through the windows, towards the left side of the house. Before even bothering to approach the premises, Crumble had made sure that everyone was well prepared, carrying numerous types of firearms. One of them was even carrying a Grenade Launcher, something that Crumble had recommended trying out on the Ghost Warrior. His own quake fists didn't make the creature bleed, so they may as well try other methods, he thought.

A few minutes later, the five had finally reached the left side of the house, which luckily for the slight ache in their backs was absent of any windows. All stood up straight then, the Skull Soldiers double checking their weapons for anything wrong as Crumble cracked his knuckles. Crumble himself had suggested that they double check their weapons. This mission was very important, both to him and the Skull King. If there was one slight error in anything the Skull Soldiers were carrying, the mission could go wrong before it even started. Something that Crumble did not need right now.

Regardless of where the relic was now, they would also need the Ko-Matoran brat. Joey had already absorbed the power from the second Nui Relic so he was, in essence, a relic himself. Although, it would save them SOME trouble if Joey had absorbed the power from the second relic by now. But regardless of what was happening in that house right now, they were on Aldus's impatient clock. If there was a good time to get this mission started, it was now.

"We're ready to move in Crumble". A Skull Soldier told him. "Just give us the word".

Crumble chuckled, then responding: "Good". before then punching the ground, starting a small earthquake.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the eight people inside of the house felt the ground start to shake, fear gripped most of them tightly, for most of them had a terrifying assumption of what it was. Kakan had already proven his ability to cause earthquakes before, so it was more than possible that it was him. 'Then again, earthquakes aren't uncommon'. They thought. 'Maybe we're just overreacting'. Not being willing to take that risk, Grun ran out of the room, to see if maybe he could sneak out without getting spotted.

When the earthquake ended, Joey felt a growl escape his throat, and knelt to the floor as he felt himself grow stronger, and the return of the sickening feeling in his stomach. 'No, please, not now'! Joey mentally begged. But he doubted he would have a say in the matter for much longer, for that sickening feeling in his stomach proved everyone's original suspicions. The Skull Gang was here, and he highly doubted that they were here to play nice.

Upon noticing Joey's kneeling form, Galva approached Joey, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving him a worried look. "Joey, what's wrong"?

Joey looked back up at Galva then, eyes glowing a slight hint of blue. "I just got that sick feeling again". Joey replied. "They're back".

Galvas eyes widened at that last sentence, knowing exactly who he was referring to. In knowledge that Joey was still afraid of the Ghost Warrior, Galva couldn't help but be worried for him, and the safety of everyone else. If they were planning on bringing the house down on their heads, Galva knew that Joey would survive. Unless he had somehow found a way to resist the Warrior, something that Galva really hoped he couldn't do right now. If Joey refused to transform, everyone was in big trouble.

A few seconds later, Grun came running inside at the speeds of a cheetah. "Joey, the Skull Gang just found us"! Grun shouted before coming to a stop in front of his Ko-Matoran friend.

Joey looked over at his Le-Matoran friend, his eyes still glowing a bit. "I know".

Joey looked over at Galva then, noticing her worried look. No doubt she was scared for her life and everyone else's. It was also evident to Joey that this fear was most likely because she knew of his small, though remaining distrust of the Ghost Warrior. Joey placed a calming and reassuring hand on Galva's shoulder, then looking her in the eyes and silently assuring her that he knew what had to be done. Joey then placed a kiss on Galva's forehead before turning his head in Grun's direction.

"Grun, take Galva and get her out of here". Joey told him. "Run as fast as you possibly can".

That last sentence was purely for their own safety. Joey had no idea how destructive this fight was going to get with the Warrior now possessing whatever new power he had just let enter him. Getting as far away as possible would definitely have been the wisest idea even IF he knew what his newest power would be. If Joey had been proven anything from watching the security tape Evo had shown him, it was the fact that this thing was quite unpredictable in battle.

Grun nodded, understanding his friend's reasoning. "Sure thing man". Then patting Joey on the shoulder. "You kick Kakan's can alright"?

Joey nodded as he released Galva's shoulder. 'After how he treated Galva two days ago, that Skakdi's gonna get what's coming to him'. Joey thought. "Now go"! Joey close to ordered as he felt the power rise from within himself. Everyone wasted no time in running as quickly as their legs would allow out of the room, as a bright light surrounded Joey whom closed his eyes, whilst feeling his own mind start to lose consciousness.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Grun and the others had managed to make their way out through the back door, Crumble and the other Skull Soldiers had made their way to the front of the house. One of these Skull Soldiers chuckled darkly as he aimed his Grenade Launcher at the front door, firing almost a split second, the Grenade made contact with the door, blowing it into sharp wooden bits, some of which flew towards and deflected off of the armor of the Skull Soldiers. Crumble smirked proudly at the destructive accomplishment and waved for the Soldiers to move into the house first.

Crumble simply followed behind as the Skull Soldiers all split up, walking around the house to look for Grun and anyone else who may have still been in the house. Three of the Skull Soldiers ran up the stairs quickly, kicking down a few doors in the upstairs rooms and investigating carefully. For all these Soldiers knew, someone was probably hiding in all of the rooms, waiting to ambush them with a sneak attack of some sort. As close as they were to winning this war against the Protection Army, they didn't need anymore trouble.

Crumble, whom was still downstairs, turned his attention to the last Skull Soldier whom was holding an Energy Signature Detector.

"Sir, there's a huge energy spike coming from the third room to the right down that left hall". The Skull Soldier said.

Crumble smirked as he heard the Skull Soldier say that, knowing exactly who it was.

"Never mind that". Crumble ordered, then walking past the soldier and into the hall. "Try to find the others. The Warrior is mine". The soldier simply nodded and ran up the stairs to help the others in their search.

As Crumble walked down the hall, pure excitement and anticipation filled him. Though he knew someone who was a match was the last thing he needed right now, Crumble couldn't help said happiness. Ever since he had joined the Skull Gang, every mission he had ever been on seemed so easy. So easy, in fact, that it would often get tiring. Sure, Crumble enjoyed killing Matoran, but most of them refused to fight back. The ones who DID choose to fight back, went down just as easily as the ones who didn't, only taking a few seconds longer to actually kill.

But this Ko-Matoran was something else entirely. Where others had failed against him before, the Ghost Warrior excelled at, even managing to beat Crumble as Kakan. It almost came as a shocker that someone had finally been able to beat him after so many successful missions from Aldus. Sure, Crumble knew he was finally going to win this time, for he had the best plan for this job, but at least this time, before succeeding, he would once again be in an entertaining fight that lasted longer than three seconds.

Crumbles smile grew when he reached the door, rays of light shining from under the door, letting Crumble know someone was in there. Crumble smiled wider, hoping that it was the Ghost Warrior, despite the fact that it was unlike him to actually wait. 'Maybe it's Grun'. Crumble thought. If that were the case, he could win the war right now by killing him. But then he would have to face the wrath of Aldus whom had expressed desires to kill the Le-Matoran himself. 'Maybe the Ga-Matoran companion to the Ko-Matoran'. Crumble thought, which would've been good too, considering she was an important part of their plan to bring Joey in. 'But then I won't get an entertaining fight in before hand'. Crumble thought angrily. Regardless of who it was, he knew it had to be important.

Then, just as Crumble reached a hand towards the door knob, a gold hands smashed through it, grabbing Crumble by the neck and pulling him inside to face the Ghost Warrior, who roared angrily in his face. Ghost Warrior immediately punched Crumble in the face a few times before tossing him into the glass wall behind himself, shattering it and creating a massive crack in the concrete behind it before Crumble collapsed to the ground. Crumble simply chuckled at this as he rose to his clawed feet, gazing happily in Ghost Warrior's direction before speaking.

"You're quite the feisty one". Crumble complimented. Then raising his large red fists menacingly: "Lets see how feisty you can get, shall we"?

"GLADLY"! Ghost Warrior roared in response before the two warriors charged each other as fast as they could, both ready to bring a bigger fight than they had before.

Ghost Warrior struck first, grabbing Crumble by the back of the head and slamming his head into the glass wall to his left, smashing both the glass and chunks out of the concrete in the wall. Crumble pulled his head out of the hole quickly and head butted Ghost Warrior, sending him stumbling backwards a bit. Crumble took the opportunity and charged, only for Ghost Warrior to duck and wrap his arms around Crumble's waist, lifting him and then tossing him violently into the floor which cracked in response. Crumble rolled away from a stomp from Ghost Warrior which shattered a square shaped floor tile into bits, and back onto his feet. Crumble rose as Ghost Warrior charged, and delivered a right uppercut, causing Ghost Warrior to once again stumble back a bit.

But Ghost Warrior quickly regained his composure as Crumble charged. Ghost Warrior ducked away from a punch, grabbing Crumble by the arm and then spinning with him before tossing the mutated Skakdi through the glass ceiling, shattering a large section of it. Crumble chuckled at this, then attempting to climb into the top room. But, unwilling to let Crumble get away, Ghost Warrior grabbed Crumble by the left ankle and pulled him to the ground, hard enough to shatter another square shaped floor tile before then tossing him back out into the hall, Crumble being tossed back hard enough to form a large hole into the wall, making a second entrance to a work out room. Ghost Warrior wasted no time in charging in after the Skakdi, whom had already fully risen with a long bar weight in his left hand.

Ghost Warrior ducked down, dodging the long bar weight swing from Crumble, then swinging a fist into his Garai, knocking him into the wall. Crumble nearly facepalmed as he forgot about his Kanohi, the mask of gravity. Without a second to waste, Crumble gazed ahead at Ghost Warrior, and activated his mask power. To his surprise, the mask power did NOTHING! And he had put in enough power to cause a TITAN to collapse. Crumble smirked. 'Impressive'. He thought, before being grabbed and being thrown through the corner in the room, into the living room.

Crumble rose quickly as Ghost Warrior charged towards him, grabbing the couch with a single hand and smacking it across his face, knocking Ghost Warrior into the stairs, breaking a few. Crumble charged Ghost Warrior then, still holding the couch in a single hand. Just as Crumble had reached him, Ghost Warrior removed his kannabo from the slot on his back and swung it at the couch, shattering it. Though impressed, Crumble growled and swung a fist down towards Ghost Warrior whom had once again swung his kannabo. Both the fist and the kannabo made impact, creating a shock wave that knocked Crumble back and Ghost Warrior up the stairs. Both warriors landed on their backs, Ghost Warrior at the top of the stairs and Crumble at the blown open front door.

Both warriors rose quickly as several Skull Soldiers ran out of the rooms on the second floor, then spotting Ghost Warrior whom had put his kannabo back on the slot on his back. None of the soldiers had wasted any time in shooting at the creature, one of them aiming the Grenade Launcher while the others kept shooting. Ghost Warrior simply roared in response, grabbing one of the Skull Soldiers by the throat and tossing him down the stairs, hitting a charging Crumble who was easily knocked back down the stairs.

The Skull Soldier whom had the Grenade Launcher, let's call him Mark, smirked widely as he had finally managed to get his aim right, and on Ghost Warriors back, and wasted no time in pulling the trigger. In a split second, a Grenade flew out of the barrel of the gun, hitting Ghost Warriors back and exploding, blowing up part of the floorboard where he had stood, also creating a large cloud of smoke. Mark chuckled as he lowered his weapon, confident that Crumble's recommended weapon had destroyed the Ghost Warrior. Mark was quickly disproven however, his eyes widening in fear as he saw Ghost Warrior turn directly towards him as the smoke had started to fade. Mark's eyes widened further when he saw that the Grenade had done absolutely nothing to the creature. Not even a scratch!

Ghost Warrior roared at Mark, whom screamed and attempted to run away. Mark didn't get very far however as Ghost Warrior opened both hands and pointed them towards him, lightning erupting powerfully from them, hitting Mark and shocking him unconscious. The other two soldiers on the floor quickly dropped their weapons and raised their hands in surrender, seeing no other way out of this fight. Ghost Warrior acted satisfied at first, then shocking them both unconscious, two rays of lightning emerging from a single hand before turning back to the staircase.

Almost immediately, Crumble tackled Ghost Warrior through the large window, both falling through and landing in the short cut grass, a few feet away from a human with brown eyes, brown hair, and a pair of black and green glasses, whom had been mowing the lawn. The human didn't bother sticking around and simply hopped off of his lawn mower and ran away as quickly as possible.

Both warriors quickly rose to their feet then, gazing each other menacingly in the eyes before charging. Crumble swung a fist at Ghost Warrior, hitting him across the face. Ghost Warrior responded by tackling Crumble to the ground and pounding both fists into his Garai. Crumble allowed Ghost Warrior to do so a few times before, before wrapping his legs around his waist and throwing him off of himself with his legs. Ghost Warrior rolled away a few feet, before then rolling back to his feet, picking up two handfuls of dirt.

Ghost Warrior waited for Crumble to get close before throwing the dirt into the Skakdi's eyes. Crumble roared in pain as the dirt collided with his eyes, blinding him. Ghost Warrior roared in satisfaction and took the opportunity, swinging a right fist across Crumble's Garai and then wrapping an arm around his neck, tossing him into a shed a few feet away, creating a hole so large in it that the remains of it collapsed on Crumble. Deep laughter erupted from Ghost Warriors throat before Crumble angrily rose from the heavy pieces of wood, before then charging towards him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The human on the lawn mower was a self cameo of yours truly. Also, I am so sorry for the lateness of the Chapter! I was at my cousin's and the WiFi was out. But what did you all think of this chapter? Please feel free to leave a review and have a God-blessed day! XD


	23. Chapter 23

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22: hostage

After what must have been hours of fighting, Crumble was starting to lose strength, and was staring to hurt all over from vicious blows from Ghost Warrior, and he LOVED it. Not only was it satisfying that he had finally met his match, but now he had a better advantage by letting Ghost Warrior think he was winning. He chuckled weakly. 'If only he knew what was about to happen next'. Crumble thought wickedly before Ghost Warrior swung his kannabo across Crumble's powerless Garai, knocking him through a wall and into the grass on the other side.

Crumble simply smirked at Ghost Warrior as he approached menacingly, the intent to finish him off clearly intent as he raised the kannabo over his head and aimed at the mutated Skakdi's head. But before Ghost Warrior had the chance to swing the kannabo down and finally end this fight, he heard a voice shout at him.

"Hey"!

Ghost Warrior quickly turned towards the source of the voice with a slightly irritated growl. What Ghost Warrior saw next caused him to widen his eyes in horror, then in rage. For he saw Grun, Evo, Steven, the three Protection Army soldiers, and Galva, all down on their knees, with Skull Soldiers behind each of them, pointing a rifle at the backs of their heads. His anger only rose when he spotted a gun pointed at Galva. 'How dare they threaten the female Joey loves'! He though ragefully.

"We'll shoot them all if you don't stand down"! Another Skull Gang Soldier yelled.

Crumble's sick grin grew wider. "Believe me, they will. All it will take is a word".

Ghost Warrior squeezed the handle of his weapon, wanting to smash it into Crumble's head anyways for trying something like this, but knew he couldn't unless Galva was free, as the others were wiling to risk their lives. But Galva was too important to Joey, and Joey didn't trust him as it was. If he let them kill her, that trust wouldn't only diminish, but also surely turn into a deep he was going to win this fight, he needed to free Galva. Somehow.

"LET. HER. GO". Ghost Warrior menacingly demanded.

"Then, surrender The Ko-Matoran". Crumble said, as if explaining a complicated math equation to a child, which angered Ghost Warrior quite a bit. "It's the only way".

"Joey"! Galva shouted.

But before she could say anything else, the Skull Thug behind her pushed the hot end of the rifle against the back of her head, earning a scream of pain from the Ga-Matoran, warning her not to say anything else.

Ghost Warrior heard both her and the short sizzle from the end of the Thug's rifle against the back of Galva's head, and grew angrier. He glared down at Crumble, thinking of how much he wanted to end his life right now. For having the nerve to serve such an evil like Aldus, to actually be so LOYAL to such an evil, and to willingly endanger the life of an innocent just to get what the Skull King wanted. It really made him sick, and only increased his desire to spill his blood.

But then Ghost Warrior gazed at the Ga-Matoran's mask. He saw fear in her heart, some for her own life, but even more fear for him. He gazed at her powerless Huna, her eyes pleading that he not surrender the male she so dearly loved. Ghost Warriors desire to kill Crumble suddenly diminished, as he now realized that things, for the most part, was out of his control. He felt how Joey loved her and knew that if the Ko-matoran had full control, as he soon would, he would've surrendered himself for Galva in a heartlight beat. But he also knew that Galva knew what was at stake and would not want him to surrender this kind of power to evil. So what then, would he choose? To do what Galva clearly wanted him to do, or what Joey would've chosen to do?

Galva only continued to share her terrified gaze with the creature. Sure, she knew that Joey loved her very much, and would want nothing more than to set her free right now if he had control, but she also knew what would be at stake if he did. If Ghost Warrior willing surrendered to Crumble, the Skull King would have Joey's powers for sure. Then he would be able to take control over the world and make it into his own sick and twisted dictatorship. Then there would truly be no one to stop Aldus from enacting whatever plans he would have next.

Just as Ghost Warrior was still silently debating what to do, his vision went to white, then fading away to reveal a memory from the Ko-Matoran within himself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Four years ago…

Joey pulled up in a small van, close to an edge outside of one of several gaping canyons of the Grand Canyon. As Joey had parked, he turned his head to the passenger seat, gazing at the most beautiful Ga-Matoran in the world, known as Galva. In all of his life, Joey had never expected to find the love of his life out of random, and unexpected, despite the fact that this was what he had been told always happened when one found love. Joey smiled. To think he had at one point thought that the people who said that were crazy.

But he had found her. As he had been meeting up with his best friend Grun, he had caught a lucky sight of her, and had felt a feeling like he never had before for any female. He chuckled to himself as he had thought back to that day, and thought of how petrified he had been to simply go up to this amazing female and say: hi. Now, he was here with her to give her a very special surprise. One that he sincerely hoped she would accept.

As Joey turned off the car, then exited, he ran as quickly as he could to the passenger seat, opening the door for the rather surprised Ga-Matoran. Galva smiled brightly in thanks as she exited the car and took Joey's hand after he closed the door for her. Both Matoran walked closer to the edge then, stopping when they were a close enough distance to see all of the hundreds of canyons below, the sunlight revealing their rocky surfaces, and shining brightly against the long river that ran across it.

Galva smiled at the absolute beauty of the landscape, resting her head on Joey's right shoulder as she did so. Joey smiled as well as he saw how happy Galva was at seeing this landscape, kissing the top of her head. Even now Joey was so fascinated by her beauty. They were at one of the most beautiful places on the planet, and in Joey's mind, it didn't even match a fraction of Galva's beauty.

A few minutes of staring at beautiful rock formations later, Galva faced Joey, smiling into his eyes as she said: "Thanks for bringing me here Joey. You really didn't have to".

It was rather funny as to how they had ended up here. Galva and Joey had been talking about what places they either liked or had wanted to go to. Joey expressed desires to go down to New Metru at some point. Galva had then expressed her desire to go to the Grand Canyon in America, to which Joey smirked and responded: "Let's go then". Galva had close to freaked out, in the happy way, though insisting Joey really didn't have to do that for her, but Joey kept insisting. An hour later, it became evident that Joey would never let up, so Galva had decided to finally say yes.

"I know". Joey told her. "I wanted to".

Galva raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Why then"? Galva smiled then. "Something's telling me that you didn't just bring me here just for the view".

Joey smiled back. "Indeed, you are right". He took a deep breath, trying his best to keep his fear at bay as he then said: "I want you to move in with me".

Galva quickly looked back at Joey, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I know about your financial situation and I'm rich". Joey responded. "Not Furno rich, but rich enough to get us through for a very long time".

Tears immediately began to stream down Galva's cheeks. Joey had definitely been right when he had said that Galva had a financial situation. She had still been struggling to find a job at a news station and was still trying to pay off her college bills. For Joey, someone she had only met a few months ago, to do something like this for her was unimaginable. Especially since she had thought that said situation was what would keep her from ever finding love. Galva immediately hugged the Ko-Matoran, crying tears of relief into his chest, happy that he had loved her enough to give her a way out of her financial suffering. 'But why'? Galva wondered. Even now, no one seemed to want to hire her. If she was really that worthless, why would Joey possibly want to do this for her?

"Why would you do this for me"? Galva asked. "Any other female would be a better choice".

Joey smiled down at her, petting her back soothingly as he responded: "Because I don't love any of those other women. I love YOU".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Now knowing what he had to do, what Joey would do in this situation, Ghost Warrior placed the kannabo back in the slot on his back and got onto his knees, shutting his eyes and concentrating on Joey's consciousness within himself. A few seconds later, a bright light surrounded him, then faded away a few more seconds later to reveal Joey, standing and facing Crumble as he had begun to rise to his feet.

Joey then gazed over at the frightened Ga-Matoran, with full memory of what had just happened, and why the Ghost Warrior had decided to surrender. In his opinion, Ghost Warrior had made the right choice. If Galva had been killed, he would feel guilty for the rest of his life for letting her into his life. Galva was the most innocent, beautiful, and amazing female in the world to Joey. Not only that, but in the toughest of times, both had always been there for each other, through stressful and emotional times. Even when Galva had been in that financial crisis, Joey had paid every penny for her, something for which she would always be more than thankful for. With all of that in mind and heartlight, Joey never wanted Galva's life to be put at risk, so this would be his choice, to surrender so that her life would be spared.

Joey looked to Galva then, noticing her scared look, indicating she was scared for him. Joey gave Galva a look that pleaded for her to calm down, not wanting to see her scared. Sure, he understood why she would be scared for him, surrendering at this moment, to people who had been after them for the past couple days. A day before that, the Skull Gang had shown up, demanding the relic with force that would've easily killed Joey if he hadn't absorbed that power three days before that. But regardless, it made Joey's heartlight shatter to see the love of his life this way.

Keeping this pleading look, Joey calmly told her: "Galva, everything will be okay, I promise".

At this exact same moment, Joey had activated a tiny tracking beacon in his pocket that Grun had given to him yesterday. After how that fight with Crumble had gone, Grun had talked with Joey in private, expressing his concern that Aldus was trying his best to match the creature, and another, that Aldus would go through drastic measures such as this just to get the last of the power from the Nui Relics. Knowing exactly what would be at stake, should that happen, Joey agreed to this method so that they could find him later and finally take out Aldus together and permanently.

Having not noticed this, Galva shed a fearful tear. "Joey please, they'll kill you".

Grun, however, had noticed Joey activate the beacon, and decided to play along, a "scared" look covering his mask. "Don't let us be the reason you fail".

Joey noticed a wink from Grun, letting him know he knew what was going on. Then he turned his head to the other three, noticing the still worried looks on the faces of Steven, Galva, and Evo. But Joey maintained a calm gaze, not wanting to further upset them by trying to resist capture. Though they clearly wanted him to escape, their lives would probably be taken in the process if he did. For their safety, and in order for this war to end, he had to do this.

"There is no greater courage than that of a man who is willing to die for his friends". Joey simply stated.

In figuring out that they wouldn't exactly be okay with his capture, and in noticing their dedication and love for him, he decided to use that quote from the Bible to explain that he felt the same for them. Though Joey felt he hadn't shown it often enough, he still loved and cared for them a great deal, enough to die for them in whatever way the Skull Gang would choose. Though he knew he probably wasn't going to die, Joey knew in his heartlight that his answer would've been the same regardless.

Galva shed another tear at Joey's words, reluctantly deciding to be quiet while desperately praying for Joey's safety. Most of her life had been filled with betrayal and tragedy. To say that her life was good before having met Joey, would've been a massive understatement. But through his kind acts, and the genuine love he had for her, Joey had helped her get through her grief. Joey had helped her emotionally, financially, Joey had finally made her happy. If Joey didn't make it out of this alive, all of that happiness would vanish forever.

Meanwhile, Evo had just now spotted the small budge in Joey's pocket, obviously a tracking device from the Tommyville Police Department. Something of which Evo could easily make out the shape for he was an officer working in the TVPD. Knowing exactly what Joey was planning, Evo put on a worried face, one which seemed to convince the Skull Gang Thugs, and keep them from suspecting anything.

But Steven, whom had also failed to notice the tracking device, was simply astonished by Joey and his dedication to his friends. To willingly surrender himself for his friends even at the risk of his own death. Sure, he wouldn't have held it against Joey if he hadn't. He knew several people who's first instinct would've been to run away in a time like this. In his defense, Joey DID have superpowers and would probably try to use them on Aldus the second he saw him, but still. Some people he had known were quite large in other ways and they had never done anything like this for the people they knew, not even for him regardless of how long he had known them. It was the reason why he didn't trust very many people. But in this single act, needless to say, Joey had Steven's trust instantly.

Rolling his eyes, Crumble approached the Ko-Matoran. "Inspiring". He replied sarcastically. Then giving him a threatening look: "But last I checked, the Skull King was waiting for you".

Joey simply nodded in response, refusing to cower before the mutated Skakdi as he walked past Crumble, towards the open trunk of a small van. As Joey continued to walk towards the open trunk, he turned back to his friends, giving them one last kind smile, and a loving one to Galva before turning back to the interior of said trunk, stepping inside. Crumble only waited a few seconds before slamming the trunk door shut, then locking it, trapping the Ko-Matoran inside.

As Crumble then walked to the passenger side of the van, he couldn't help but chuckle. After all of this fighting, he finally had him. He had finally captured the Ghost Warrior. Though all of the fighting had been fantastically fun, it would be preferable for him to work and live another day without the Skull King breathing down his neck. In his victory, Crumble only continued to laugh as he sat in the passenger seat, crouching down to avoid his head hitting the ceiling as the other Skull Thugs ran into the van, letting go of the three Protection Army soldiers, and other three Matoran before driving away, speeding victoriously down the road, as if without a single care in the world. 'Not that people like them would have any'. Grun thought as he rose to his feet with Steven, the other three Protection Army soldiers, and Evo.

As she saw the van fade from view however, Galva remained on her knees, crying uncontrollably at the thought of Joey now being in the hands of the Skull King. Sure, Joey had his powers, but what if the Skull King had a way of removing those powers? Or if he was more powerful than the Ghost Warrior? Grun had never explained what Aldus's powers were, and that more than enough of a reason for her to be worried.

Being the first to notice the sobs of the Ga-Matoran, Evo walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a gentle hug, to silently let her know everything would be alright as Galva continued to sob into his shoulder. As Evo continued to comfort Galva, Steven noticed Grun walking towards the van they had arrived in. Steven raised an eyebrow then, wondering what Grun was doing.

'More importantly, why doesn't he seem upset'? Grun wondered. Joey, his best friend, had just been captured by the enemy, most likely to kill him. Why wasn't he showing a single sign of worry then? Steven ran after the Le-Matoran, noticing a familiar look on his face when he got close enough. It was the look that Grun always had whenever he was planning something. Slightly lowered eyebrows and a look of determination in his eyes. But not the kind of determination where one thought furiously on details. The look in his eyes suggested whatever he was planning was already in motion.

"Sir, what do we do now"? Steven asked him.

Grun opened the doors to the back of the van. "We wait". Then walking inside, towards an advanced looking audio/tracking system, a monitor connected to a silver touch-pad radio. Upon sitting down on one of the side chairs, and pressing in a few keys to activate the device: "And then we listen".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Important announcement: Since BF2P2 is a lot longer than Galem and I initially thought it was going to be, BF2P2, will be released on FanFiction on March 24th instead of the 3rd. But what did you all think of the chapter? Please feel free to leave a review and have a God-blessed day! XD


	24. Chapter 24

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: Joey meets Aldus

Joey woke up to the sound of tires screeching loudly against a curve in the road. Joey opened his eyes immediately, startled, seeing the inside of the back of a van. 'But not the back of Grun's van'. Joey thought with a frown. For as Grun's van had looked decently clean, this one looked the exact opposite. Gum stains on the wall, soda cans scattered all over the floor, and what appeared to be a week old order of nachos splattered on the floor next to his feet. Joey almost gagged at the smell of the place, one that resembled that of rotten foods, and what he was sure was vomit.

Joey blinked rapidly at the setting, confused as to how he had gotten here. His eyes widened a bit once he had remembered everything. Steven's house, his fight with Crumble, his friends being held at gunpoint, and finally his surrender in order to spare their lives, a bargain that he was both surprised and relieved that Crumble actually kept his end of the bargain to. He was a member of a gang of thugs who sought world domination, so he didn't see why they wouldn't have. But again, he was relieved that they did. If there was anything he could like about the mutated Skakdi, whom sat next to him with a sick grin over whatever matter didn't really matter to him, it was that. He was almost tempted to thank him. Joey scoffed. 'Not likely'.

Joey raised an eyebrow once more as one half of the setting in the back of the van darkened a bit before coming to a stop, then turned in his seat, gazing curiously out the window behind him. Outside the window was a massive rocky cave opening, with a circular light that seemed to shine a bit from a mile away. In the center of the opening on the other side, was the shape of a menacing looking Skakdi with two claw-like shoulder plates, looking down upon whatever was on the other side, assumingly waiting for him.

Joey looked to the doors in the back of the van then, as he heard a click. A few seconds later, both door opened, letting in a light that would've blinded Joey, had he not covered his eyes a second before. Joey waited a few seconds longer for the brightness to fade, before lowering his arm, spotting a few of the Skull Gang Soldiers step inside and walk towards him. Deciding to save them the trouble, Joey unbuckled his belt and stood up, raising his hands to show them he wasn't armed.

The Skull Gang Soldiers didn't seem satisfied however, and pointed their AK's at him, motioning towards the exit of the van. Deciding still to not make a mess, Joey walked outside of the van, keeping his hands raised as the Skull Soldiers backed away, keeping their weapons on him. Crumble walked out next, stopping next to Joey before waving at the Skull Soldiers, ordering them to go back to their stations. In a second, each Skull Soldier obeyed, running into one of many entrances inside of the cave, only partially illuminated by light stones, past other Skull Soldiers who were taking pickaxes at the sides of the entrance. Joey and Crumble entered the cavern next, Joey's attention on all of the Skull Soldiers taking the pick axes to the sides of the already massive entrance.

Joey couldn't help but stare at this and wonder as to why these Skull Soldiers were doing this. 'Maybe for the Skull King's amusement'? Joey wondered. He definitely wouldn't put that past Aldus, considering all of the things he had heard about him. He had even been told that Aldus had betrayed Grun for one of these Nui Relics. 'After toying with someone like that, why WOULDN'T he'? Joey wondered. Still, there had to be SOME reason for this.

"What are they doing"? Joey asked, gaining Crumble's attention. Then gazing up into his red eyes: "I know I'm a prisoner, and I know why I'm here, but in my lines of work, it's only natural for me to ask".

Crumble shrugged as if this were not uncommon. "We get shipments for weapons through this entrance and we're expecting an even bigger weapon soon so we're working on making the entrance bigger". But there was NO way that Crumble was going to share more details on this larger weapon. Aldus would surely have his head if he did. Crumble looked back down at the Ko-Matoran then, deciding to get to know him a little better, see if maybe he would reveal anything that could be used against him. "What kind of work are you into exactly"?

Joey blinked as he looked back up at the mutated Skakdi, surprised that he had decided to ask that question. As cruel as this guy had acted when they had "met", he thought the last thing Crumble would've wanted to know was anything having to do with his targets. 'Then again, he could just be trying to trick me into somehow joining the other side'. Joey thought. Though he would answer Crumble's questions for now, he would remain on guard and stay true to his beliefs.

"I'm an archeologist, but my girlfriend joked about it when I told her about this one time where I was racing against another archeology group to find a spear head". Joey replied.

Though Galva had thought it was laughable to think something like that could be so much fun, Joey had to disagree. It was in an ancient American cave that was supposed to be filled with ancient artifacts, but the one thing both groups had wanted was a spearhead, for they found those more interesting than anything else. So they had decided to make a game out of it: first one to find a spearhead wouldn't have to pay for dinner at a restaurant of their choosing. Joey's team had won of course, and it was that choice that had caused Joey and Galva's paths to cross, which was the main reason why that spearhead hunt had been one of his favorite experiences with the exploration crew. For he had both won an ancient spearhead, and someone more valuable to him than any artifacts.

Crumble simply nodded in response to that answer, acknowledging his answer. "Get into trouble often back then"? Crumble had then asked.

Crumble kinda hoped so. If not, in his opinion, Joey was living a sad and pathetic life. All of his life, Crumble/Kakan had gotten his fun from the thrill of breaking the rules and trying not to get caught, though he was more extreme. While some Skakdi were busy staying out past curfew hours, Crumble had stolen money and weapons, and other things from other Skakdi's homes, and got into some fights when rarely caught. Why? Because it was fun. 'More fun than any of my friends from back then could've conjured up. All of those thefts and fights were actually the reason why he had been recruited into the Skull Gang by Aldus AKA the Skull King. With an offer to steal and fight as a job, for world domination, how could he pass that up? His parents weren't exactly too happy about that, but he could honestly never recall a time when he cared about their opinions.

But Joey shook his head. "Not really". He looked back up at Crumble. "Before now, I never considered being a part of something like… well, like THIS".

Crumble looked ahead, towards Aldus's turned back, whom was still quite a distance away. "I guess that makes sense. As a Freelancer, I used to only be called for assassinations".

That was something else that Crumble had done in his free time as Kakan, literally kill people for money. Though assassins and freelancers were often frowned upon by most people, he obviously had quite a lot of fun in the profession. Getting to decide who lives and dies, the thrill of getting caught, and the occasional chase. As sick as it sounded, Crumble honestly couldn't recall anytime else he had had so much fun. Other than working for Aldus of course. With a plan set that could actually work, Crumble was as loyal as a dog to Aldus, and would remain so even now.

Joey blinked. "You're an assassin"?

Crumble nodded.

"That explains the skill set I saw on the video feed when the Warrior fought with you". Joey replied.

Crumble nodded once more. "Your Warrior was quite skilled too". He smirked a bit then. "Imagine if you had control over it's power like I do over mine".

Joey shook his head. "I highly doubt that would make a difference".

Crumble looked back down at Joey with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not too skilled in the fighting arts". Joey explained. "I was the kid who took a beating in high school". Then looking down at his hands, remembering how they would turn gold in his other form. "Or I was once".

It was true. Though his family was rich, Joey had never bothered learning how to fight. He was a Matoran, and Matoran were never meant to fight. As a youngling, he would sometimes look down on Matoran who would try to pick fights at his old high school. From what he had been taught, fighting was to be to left to people like the Toa, or the Police Officers at the Tommyville Police Department. Because of that, whenever someone would decide to choose him as a bullying victim in high school, he actually chose to take a beating, not out of fear, but out of a sense of what he believed was right.

Crumble shrugged at that. "Hm".

'So he DID have a pathetically sad life'. Crumble thought. With what he had just been told, there was no way that he would've picked on Joey if they had gone to the same school. People who couldn't fight back weren't worth his time or attention. Half of the people he picked on, he did because he knew that they could fight back, regardless of how much effort they put into it. At least they did SOMETHING. Even most of the people he had chosen to assassinate could fight back in SOME way. Though, he could not imagine Joey refusing to fight back out of fear. He had stood up to his men on the first night they had met, so clearly that wasn't the case. 'Regardless of what it is, at least Joey had a way to fight back NOW'. Crumble thought.

The two had remained in silence after that, both walking closer and closer towards the Skull King. As they got closer, Joey could feel his anger rise just at the sight that grew more clear with each step. While most probably would've been peeing themselves or shaking in fear, Joey refused to show this terrorist any fear. Nor would he allow himself to be afraid of this crime lord, regardless of how much stronger or bigger he was than him. Sure, Joey could admit that he looked a bit intimidating but nothing more.

As they got closer, Joey also noticed that the Skull King was standing over a ledge, gazing down at something with his expression unknown. Joey had to squint a bit as he looked past the tyrant's back to see what looked like were the remains of a Glatorian arena. Joey scoffed, as a theater for brutal violence was a fit hide out for such a cruel and deceptive leader.

Joey felt his anger return as Aldus turned his head slightly towards the two approaching figures. If there weren't so many guards around, Joey definitely would've taken this opportunity to end the war between the Protection Army and the Skull Gang, by pushing him off of this cliff and letting him fall to his death. Joey tried his best to contain this anger however. If he decided to go down that route, every single Skull Soldier in this base would've surely tried to kill him. Now that the Warrior was in surrender mode, they actually could, and he'd rather not return to the female he loved in a casket.

Joey nearly jumped when he heard Aldus's Dracula-like voice speak: "I can read your thoughts Ko-Matoran". Then turning a bit more to reveal the side of his skull-like face, red eyes glowing calmly behind it. "Attempt to push me off of this ledge and it will not kill me".

Joey tilted his head at the figure, confused. "How"?

'Perhaps this villain is so deluded that he believes himself invincible'? Joey wondered. It was definitely a possibility. With as much control over as many men as this, and whatever Nui Powers were withing him, what male like him WOULDN'T think so? Regardless, it made it a little too hard for Joey to take the "terrifying Skull King" that he had heard so much about seriously. 'Does he even know how many miles are between him and the ground right now'? Joey wondered. He doubted a Kanohi Dragon could survive a fall like that.

Aldus chuckled a bit, as if what Joey had just asked was humorous sarcasm.

"Come see". Aldus simply replied, then turning his head a bit further and gazing at the mutated Skakdi next to the Ko-Matoran: "Crumble, leave us".

Crumble simply nodded, then turned and left the two alone, entering one of the many openings on the left side of the cavern wall.

"What are you waiting for"? Aldus asked Joey a few seconds later. "Do it".

Joey raised his eyebrow a bit higher. "Won't your men kill me"?

'Maybe this is a trap'! Joey thought. 'Maybe he WANTS me to make an attempt on his life just so these Skull Soldiers have a reason to kill me'! As to whether the Skull Soldiers were loyal or just afraid of Aldus was a mystery. Regardless, they all shared the same goals as their leader, otherwise they may have never joined him. Either that or they were under some crazy delusion that a good leader, or one worth serving, was one that was cruel and traitorous. Regardless of their reason for serving such a monster, they were surely loyal enough to protect him, or honor his death with the "justified" demise of the killer. Joey simply took a step away, refusing to fall for any of this Skakdi's sick tricks. Again, Joey intended to make it out alive.

Aldus shook his head. "No". He politely turned around and calmly explained: "Matter of fact, I told them you would do it, and I even went as far as threatening to choke the life out of them should they interfere". Then turning his back to the Ko-Matoran once again. "So go on". He politely requested.

Joey held in a chuckle at that. The fact that he had threatened his own men with death if they didn't allow someone else to try to kill him, told him that Aldus knew, or thought if he was as delusional as he was beginning to believe he was, he would survive it. Joey looked at Aldus's ankle for a second, making sure there wasn't a bungee cord attached to it. 'Nope'. He thought, for as he looked, there was no sign of any sort of cord attached to him. 'So maybe this guy is delusional'. Joey thought.

Regardless, he decided he would do it. 'why not'? Joey thought. Aldus was giving him a chance to win the war between him and Grun once and for all. No more lives would be threatened, and he and Galva could return to their somewhat normal lives. Joey braced himself in a crouched position. 'Alrighty Skull King, prepare to meet gravity head on'. Joey thought before quickly charging. Joey didn't hold back as he reached the larger Skakdi, pushing him off the cliff with all of his strength. Aldus fell instantly off of the cliff on impact, spiraling towards the ground.

Joey widened his eyes then, backing up so as to not witness the villains death. 'I just killed someone'. Joey realized. 'I took away someone's possibility of changing, from seeing the error of their ways'. Then another thought entered his mind: 'What if Aldus was lying before about threatening to kill his men'? What if there was an assassin with a sniper rifle too far away for him to see? What if his own death was seconds away? Regardless, how could he return to Galva as a murderer? Sure, he knew Furno killed often as Fireman, but killing was what Matoa and Toa were made for.

Three seconds later, Joey heard Aldus's sickening and spine tingling laughter. Joey tilted his head as he realized that the Skakdi's laughter wasn't getting farther away, but closer with each instance. A few more seconds later, Aldus rose, standing on what looked like a red cloud with tentacles. Aldus smirked darkly at the Ko-Matoran as he walked towards him, the gas phasing inside of him once both of his feet were once again on the rocky surface of the cliff. Aldus then made a simple smile as he reached Joey, gazing down at him, looking... impressed?

"I was beginning to have doubts Ko-Matoran". Aldus admitted. "At first I thought I was going to have to make some threats to some family members".

But Joey simply gazed at the Skakdi in disbelief. "You, you're- how did you do that"?

Aldus chuckled. "The same way you're able to transform into that Ghost Warrior".

Joey nearly face palmed at that explanation. 'Of course, Grun had TOLD me Aldus had gotten his hands on one of the Nui Relics'! Joey gazed up into the Skakdi's red eyes, not knowing why he hadn't thought about that before. Maybe his anger towards him for everything he had done to him and Grun had made him forget? Regardless, he refused to fear him. As the Ghost Warrior, he would be able to beat Aldus in seconds. Besides, if all Aldus could do was create clouds, what did he have to worry about? Plus, bullets could no longer harm him, so if his friends weren't possibly at risk, he'd end this now.

"When Grun and I worked together as fellow archeologists, we found these pieces of armor in the Mata Nui robot". Aldus explained, then smirked: "The one with the "killer headache"".

Joey didn't budge at that joke from the tyrant.

"I broke one and I got these powers to do what I please". Aldus told him, then gazing at a circular red cloud in his left hand. "Never before have I felt such amazing power. Really, the feeling is fantastic". Then gazing back down at Joey: "Wouldn't you agree"?

Joey looked down. "Not so much actually. Ever since I got this thing, I haven't been able to control it".

Aldus blinked. "Really"?

Joey nodded.

Aldus frowned a bit. "Can't say I relate. I was able to control it instantly".

Joey gazed back up at Aldus with a surprised expression. "How"? Joey asked almost instantly.

"Now that would be quite the story". Aldus said, then frowning down at the Ko-Matoran: "One I will not share".

Joey almost face palmed again. 'Of COURSE Aldus wasn't going to share that detail'! Joey thought. 'Sure, just give an enemy a hint at beating me, WHY NOT'?! Joey gazed calmly back at Aldus, as if he hadn't noticed the mistake he had just made. 'Come on Joey, this guy is obviously too smart for that! I think ANYONE would be too smart for that. Use your head man'! Joey definitely wasn't going to try acting any more stupid than he just was. After all of the Skull Soldiers he had beaten as the Ghost Warrior, there was no way Skull King would underestimate him either.

Then another question popped up in Joey's head, one that he thought maybe Aldus WOULD answer: "Would you care to share why you betrayed Grun? From what I've heard, you two were friends".

Though a bit confused as to why this Ko-Matoran would be interested in that small detail, Aldus nodded before truthfully explaining: "Indeed we were, but this power had always been a goal for me". He smirked at the red cloud ball in his hand. "I was more than willing to choose it over any friendship".

Joey immediately glared at Aldus. "Why"?! He angrily demanded, earning a glare from Aldus, as if to warn him. But Joey ignored the look and continued: "How could power possibly be worth more than friends, people who trust and support you"?!

Aldus snarled ragefully at the Ko-Matoran, fighting the urge to toss him off the cliff as he turned around, not wanting to kill him just yet as he answered: "You try to make those questions sound convincing, yet you do not know my life story".

Joey kept his glare. "What does that have to do with this".

Aldus let out an angry sight. "Everything".

Joey's glare slowly changed to a confused expression. 'How could his past possibly turn him into someone like THIS'? Joey wondered. Most people with bad past experiences normally joined (normal) gangs, or robbed people, and sometime became assassins like Kakan. Some even started school shootings, if they were still in their middle school or teen years. Some just lived alone, deciding seclusion was the best for them and not making any efforts in making friends. But this guy became a crime lord of all things. 'What could've possibly caused him to choose THAT'? Joey wondered.

Sensing the Ko-Matoran's confusion in the silence that had passed, Aldus decided to explain: "When I was a bit younger, I had a daughter to support and raise in my own household. The mother had died from childbirth. I tried to ensure that no harm would ever come to my daughter by watching her constantly at home, school, and everywhere she went. We got along quite well and she trusted me, so she had allowed it for a little while, then got understandably frustrated. Some years later, she had gotten her driver's license and I made the poor choice in allowing her to drive alone. She died in a car crash that same day. I stood outside the operating room, powerless, weak, unable to do anything. After the funeral, I went through quite a tough time, and I lost so much more".

With that explanation, and the balled fist that told him Aldus wasn't lying, Joey couldn't help but feel bad for Aldus. He had experienced the death of the woman he loved, and then the death of his child a short time later. It was a pain that Joey would never wish on anyone, regardless of what wrong they had done to him. 'How could one even SURVIVE such a heartlight breaking experience like that'? Joey wondered. If that had happened to him, Joey would most likely go mute, and never try to find love again. An experience like that WOULD be life changing.

Joey was also confused as to what Aldus had meant when he had said that he had lost so much more. 'Maybe he lashed out and lost his job'? Joey wondered. 'Maybe he did the same thing at a college he was attending and was banned from campus? Or maybe he had refused to let anyone help him and lost any friends he had had at that time'? Regardless of what that was, Joey had decided not to ask, for with Aldus having as hard of a time as he was explaining this, perhaps it would be best if it had gone unmentioned.

"Then I met Grun at an eatery". Aldus continued. "I overheard him talking to a group of friends about investigating the remains of the Mata Nui robot. Fortunately, I had had enough experience as an archeologist, and I was in desperate need of money, so I came with them. Grun and I looked in the hand, and I found what looked like a golden mason jar. It was so beautiful and I accidentally broke it. The power shot inside of me and I felt a... a sense of relief. Like I had the power to keep myself from ever feeling pain again. So I formed the Skull Gang and stole another one, getting into a fight with Grun. Obviously I got away and that was that. Even before then I had realized that if I had the power to ensure that I could never feel pain through love for the soon to be dead, I would finally be at peace". Then turning to face Joey's sympathetic look: "But I understand how you would feel different. I sense a deep love for Galva within your heartlight, and it pains you that you may never have a normal life with her as long as the Warrior remains inside of you".

Joey blinked in surprise up at Aldus, shocked that he would know this. 'Did this guy also hive mind reading powers'? Joey wondered. Regardless of how he had known, he was right. Deep in his heartlight, no matter how hard he had tried to deny it, he knew that as long as he kept the Warrior, he and Galva's lives would never be normal again. It was anti-ordinary enough with him giving Fireman gadgets. Not that he minded that, he was doing it for a friend who was SUPPOSED to protect people. But Joey was supposed to be a (again, somewhat) normal Matoran.

"If you wanted children with this female, I doubt this power would affect the child". Aldus continued. Then getting down on a single knee and gazing into his eyes: "But imagine how it would feel to have your own family look at you and know that lying within you is this powerful creature. One that puts them at risk".

Joey looked back down at the ground once more, having not thought of that as much as Aldus had. As evil as Aldus was, he was right. He knew the Warrior would never hurt Galva, but if they did have kids in the future, would the Warrior harm THEM? Better yet, what if there was a threat and it just so happened to emerge around them? The Warrior would emerge immediately after that and fight said threat, but how could Joey guarantee that the fights this thing would have wouldn't unintentionally harm Galva or the kids they both wanted'? Joey gazed back up at Aldus as he spoke once more.

"As far as family and all that other stuff goes, it's already too late for me. I doubt anybody would want a child of a criminal, let alone a mass murderer". Then lifting Joey's head a bit to look at him. "But it isn't for you. I can take this power from you, I can". Then offering a kind smile: "So just let me, and I promise to let you return to Galva and live your normal life, like you've always wanted".

Joey looked down once more in thought. Sure, he knew what would be at stake if he said yes to Skull King's offer, and he didn't want to let Grun down. But Aldus was offering him a way out of this conflict. A way to be normal again, so he wouldn't have to keep fighting this fight and putting people at risk. As bad as it would be for any innocent people to be harmed by the Skull King, Joey would never forgive himself if anyone he loved was harmed because of him, and the Warrior inside of him. No matter how much was at stake, because of how much he dearly loved Galva and only wanted to keep her safe, no matter how much he still didn't trust Aldus, there was no way he could say no to giving Galva a normal life like they had wanted.

Joey looked back into Aldus's red eyes and answered: "Alright. What do you need me to do"?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lego owns the Kanohi Dragon, the thing Joey thought about meeting Gravity is a reference to Assassins Creed Revelations, which referenced Cesare Borgia's death in Assassins Creed Brotherhood, and the Mata Nui Robot Aldus was referring to was the one Teridax took control of before (spoiler alert if you haven't read Bionicle: Journeys End Parts 1 and 2) the other one shoved him in the way of a falling moon fragment, crushing the back of his head. Also, sorry for the lateness of the chapter! I was at an auction and I had to work late. I'll try to post earlier next time! What did you all think of the chapter? Please feel free to leave a review and have a God-blessed day! XD


	25. Chapter 25

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: we have to get him back

Back in the back of Grun's van, everyone couldn't help but be silent from what they had just heard from Joey and Aldus's discussion. Grun angrily gazed at the radio as he drove the van closer towards Joey's tracking signal. Joey had had so much determination to help end this war before and Aldus had taken all of that determination away with just a few words. He couldn't blame Joey for saying yes, he knew how much Galva mattered to him, but he had known Aldus long enough to know there was no way the Skull King was going to keep his end of the deal.

Evo and Steven both would've definitely agreed if Grun's thoughts had been addressed. For one thing, the name of the people fighting the Skull Gang, was the Protection Army, and Grun hadn't proven that name to be an oxymoron. Plus, Skull King had even admitted to being a traitor, choosing power over friendship. If that didn't prove further that Aldus was cleverly deceptive, they didn't know what would.

Galva was more worried than the rest. Even if Aldus really did have a way to extract Joey's powers, there was no way Aldus was going to let him go. Most villains and crime lords she had heard of, rarely ever took risks like that. If Joey's powers could be extracted, Aldus was either going to kill him, or keep him as a slave for the rest of his life. Though he would most likely keep Joey as a slave since he could craft any grade of weapon. With someone like that at Aldus's disposal, he could do so much more damage, and Joey would have to live under a cruel leader who would force him to work without rest, and the guilt of building weapons capable of harming hundreds of people, for the rest of his life. A life she would not want for Joey, after all he had done for her. 'A good person doesn't deserve to be forced to do something like that anyways'. Galva thought.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as a Protection Army Soldier decided to speak up:"What do we do now sir"?

Grun looked to the side in thought for a while before answering: "We can keep listening to Joey's conversations with the Skull King, or we could go get Joey back". Then facing the road as he considered both options. "Both options are risky. If Skull King finds the speaker, he'll easily be found out as a spy rather than a prisoner. And if we go try to break Joey out, we risk casualties".

If they remained inside the van and kept listening in on Aldus and Joey, maybe Joey could've gotten something out of him, make him reveal confidential information vital to their victory. Aldus had not seemed to notice the speaker/tracker in Joey's pocket, or if he had, he hadn't revealed that he had noticed it. Grun growled a bit. 'That's the thing about Aldus, you never CAN tell what that guy is thinking or what he's going to do next. Sometimes it seems like he KNOWS what other people are thinking before they do'. Grun resisted the urge to shudder at that thought. The longer they allowed Joey to stay there, the more likely Joey's life was to be endangered. 'Still, we need the information'. Grun thought. As cruel as it might seem to send his friend into the line of fire like that, Joey had agreed to be a part of this war, so he wouldn't be going in against his own will.

Then Grun considered the other option: Go in and rescue Joey, to prevent the possibility of Aldus killing him. As valuable as some extra information would be, they now knew the location of Aldus's base. All Grun had to do was make a call to his other Soldiers, and they could ambush Aldus's forces, ending this war forever. No more fighting. No more struggling. No more hiding. Now was their chance to win, and possibly put an end to Aldus and schemes forever. Whether Aldus would surrender or go down fighting, Grun would be more than happy with leaving that up to him.

'Better yet, why not go in'? Grun thought, looking at his Soldiers and friends. Joey wasn't just some soldier after all, he was Grun's best friend. Sure, sometimes Grun would say Joey's big heartlight was a weakness, and sometimes a disadvantage, but it was also the reason why Grun knew he would do the same for him. 'There is no greater courage than that of a man willing to lay down his life for his friends'. Grun remembered Joey saying. Grun smiled then, knowing now what he was going to decide. Plus, all of his soldiers had seen the good male that Joey was. As much as Grun truly despised casualties, and knew that there would be many, he knew that these males and females were more than willing to die trying to save Joey and jump at the best chance of also saving the world, possibly for good.

Grun smiled at his Soldiers and friends, asking: "So who's in for staying in this van like a coward, while our enemies laugh at us and seek world domination"?

No one answered.

Grun smirked. "That's what I figured. I'll make some calls to our friends".

Galva immediately raised her hand to Grun, a concern crossing her mind. When Grun noticed her in the rear view mirror, she spoke: "Are you sure you can get him out? In one piece I mean? It sounded like there was an army in there".

Sure, Galva knew that the few people in this van were not the only allies that Grun could have, but that didn't stop her from worrying about the hundreds of murmurs on the other side of the tracking/audio device. Also, judging from the first few fights, the Skull Army had more experience with weapons than the Protection Army did. No matter how many people Grun had under his command, there was no way everyone was getting out alive. Grun was one of the most experienced out of all of them, so he might be fine, but what of the others? 'What of Joey'? Galva wondered worriedly. 'Would they be able to cover him? Would Joey even be able to make it out alive if his powers had been extracted, despite the Soldiers best efforts'?

Grun noticed and easily understood Galva's concern, responding calmly: "I'm not so sure about getting him out in one piece, but I promise we'll all try our hardest'.

Evo raised a hand next. "I have a better idea. We distract the guards and send someone else in to get Joey out. Hopefully he'll have the Nui Power within him when this happens".

Grun's smile grew a bit wider when he heard that just sending in a few of his stealthiest soldiers in while the guards were distracted, it would avoid any cause of alarm, and things wouldn't get messy. Sure, they would still ambush the base, but Grun decided it would be best if they had gotten Joey out first, considering Aldus had a way to make him normal again. Grun scoffed that idea. 'Like Aldus had a way of extracting the Nui Power from someone else. A feat like that hasn't been accomplished in years'. That detail, was something he would explain in full detail at another time.

"He will, don't worry". Grun told him.

"Yeah, no one's ever been able to pull off something like that with these relics-" Steven stopped himself there, making it sound like he had ended the statement there, when he saw a look from Grun that shouted: 'Not now'!

Evo had noticed this however, but despite his curiosity, he decided to remain silent. There were bigger things to worry about right now, so there was no time to try and get Grun to explain why he had stopped Steven from speaking further.

Suddenly, Galva spoke up: "What if Skull King isn't kidding and he really does have a way"?

Sure, she had heard what Steven had said about no one being able to pull off such a stunt, but was there still a slight possibility that Aldus wasn't lying about THAT? Things had changed so much in the past year after all. First, an armored vigilante, capable of taking on many thugs alone, emerged in Tommyville to stop the MARL from destroying the entire state. Then the Bioformers War had reached their planet, a war that was evidently still continuing based on the news reports in Maya. If all of that stuff was possible, she honestly couldn't see how Aldus's promise of extracting all of that power Joey currently held within him, at least a LITTLE bit possible. If it was, than it would only make the Protection Army's struggle much harder.

Grun's answer to that question surprised her, and everyone else in the van: "Then we'll have to take Aldus head on".

Steven widened his eyes in concern for his friend. "You DO realize that that's nuts, right"? Grun asked. "He has superpowers and we don't".

'As if taking on the Skull Gang's forces won't be difficult enough'! Steven thought. 'Now we may have to fight their powerful and unpredictable enemy'?! Chances of winning a fight like that were as realistic as the possibility of Matoro surviving that Muaka attack, had Kopaka never arrived in time to save him. Plus, Grun was proposing THIS plan in the case that Joey's powers would be gone. If that plan didn't lessen their odds, Steven didn't know what else would.

"It's a risk we're gonna have to take". Grun said. Then looking at everyone in his rear view mirror. "All of us".

Evo, Galva, and the other three soldiers all nodded, deciding that if they were to lose this fight, it would only make sense if they all lost together. Seeing that his opinion in going against that last plan was outnumbered, he simply slumped in his seat, mentally preparing for the fight to come. 'At least Grun's calling in all of his forces'. Steven thought to himself. In a fight as intense as this, they were going to need all of the help they could muster.

"So lock and load when we pull over". Grun ordered. "If things go right tonight, then our little "street wars" will finally end".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kopaka, Matoro, and Muakas are owned by Lego. Sorry for both the shortness and the lateness of this chapter! I promise I'll try to get each chapter posted on time! What do you all think of the story so far? Please feel free to leave a review and have a God-blessed day! XD


	26. Chapter 26

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, Evo, and Aldus.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: what comes next

Joey followed close behind Aldus as the two stepped through a metal door, into a large, perfectly lit room with pale green walls and a white tile floor. This would've made the room seem less tense, if it weren't full of Skull Soldiers in lab coats, AKs strapped to said lab coats, working on all different types of machinery. At the center of this room was a large glass, cylinder shaped chamber, big enough for a single Bionicle, assumingly for Joey. From the looks of it, they may have been expecting this for quite some time, or at least Aldus had. If he hadn't expected it, maybe he had crafted this room just as a precaution in case some one else were in the situation Joey was in right now.

It was at the point when Aldus and Joey had started to walk inside, that made Joey wonder if he had made the right choice. Sure, he wanted a normal life like Aldus had said, and he had seemed sincere, but was it really the RIGHT choice? Joey knew the other were still listening to him, and since they couldn't talk through the device, Joey couldn't be sure what they were thinking of him right now. Maybe Galva was furious, and Grun was probably rambling on, accusing him of being a traitor of some sorts.

Regardless, Joey had made his choice, for regardless of what the Skull King could do with all of his powers, he still wanted the normal life he had planned for himself and Galva. A life without any further possibility of harm towards Galva, or his friends as a result of the Warriors actions. Being the weapons designer of a vigilante was enough of a thrill. Plus, he was sure the Skull Soldiers would try to force him into that glass chamber if he got any funny ideas or changed his mind. Regardless of whether or not he was going to have second thoughts, there was no turning back.

Joey gazed up at Aldus then, asking: "How will this work"?

Aldus looked down at the Ko-Matoran with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what it's supposed to do but, still, I have to ask". Joey explained.

Aldus shrugged and gazed towards the glass chamber before explaining: "It contains four powerful vacuums made to extract anything in the body that is not supposed to be there, in the form of a gas. Or at least one of them will".

It was Joey's turn to raise an eyebrow as he spotted the four vacuums inside the glass chamber, wondering what their purpose was if only one was going to extract his power from him.

Noticing his confusion, Aldus further explained: "The other three vacuums are constantly readjusted to keep you in one piece as we extract the Nui Power from you".

Joey nodded in understanding. "Nice".

Aldus stopped and turned back to Joey, looking down at him sympathetically as he said: "Believe me, I know how unappealing it may sound but I'm afraid it's the only option we have".

"No I mean, this whole thing is nice". Joey told him. Then looking around. "The way you've constructed it. If it really works the way you say it does, then this could be a way to cure countless poisons".

Joey wasn't kidding there. As to how Aldus had managed to craft such a device, he didn't know, but if this machine was really powerful enough to extract ANY thing that wasn't supposed to be in the body, this would've saved countless lives should it go into mass production. 'So why then didn't Aldus try to build this on a much larger scale'? Joey wondered. Whatever reason Aldus would give, Joey hoped it was a reasonable excuse.

Aldus smiled as if in remembrance of pleasant events from the past. "That was the original idea". Aldus admitted. "But seeing as I am on the Tommyville's most wanted list, this thing will unfortunately only have use here".

Joey nodded. "Oh. I see".

Even though Aldus was evidentally quite the tech genius, Joey guessed that it really was reasonable as to why this device wasn't in any hospitals. In order to actually get this thing into any hospital, Aldus would have to allow someone else to not only bring it in for him, but also take all of the credit to avoid any suspicion, something Joey couldn't imagine Aldus or anyone being okay with. Aldus built this thing after all. For someone else to say the invention was theirs while the true inventor couldn't have a say in it, and wasn't even allowed within 100 miles near Tommyville, the pure concept of that was understandably infuriating. Plus Aldus was a crime lord. Even if he were to bring this thing in, no one would believe that this thing would actually work no matter how sincere Aldus was.

Joey looked once more at the glass chamber, thinking about how this device was going to extract his powers. He knew that Grun would be mad at him after this, and would surely ramble about all of the stuff he could've done or all of the people he could've saved. Joey scoffed at that idea. 'Yeah right. Like anybody would want to be saved by a monster'. Even if that wasn't the case, Joey never wanted the superhero life. He wanted the life he had before, constructing weapons, financially supporting Galva whenever she needed it, and going out on archeological expeditions without the risk of "hulking out" at the first sign of danger. Regardless of what was at stake, the superhero life just wasn't for him, and as that thought sunk in, the decision to this instantly became easier to make and follow through on.

"I'm ready when you are". Joey told him.

Aldus turned back to the glass chamber then, hiding a smirk. "Very well then. Let us begin".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Joey was walked into the glass chamber by a Skull Soldier, Aldus walked into a black observation room, lit by a few overhead lights bith a one way glass window at the front of the room. It didn't illuminate the entire room, but it illuminated enough to shed light on the audio equipment inside. As long as the Skull Gang Scientists could see what was going on, and what they were doing, Aldus honestly didn't see the reason to install anymore overhead lights. And if anybody got themselves hurt from the lack of more overhead lights, that was their own fault as far as he was concerned.

Aldus couldn't help but grin as he saw the Skull Soldiers outside lock Joey into the glass cylinder. To think he thought it was going to be a bit harder talking Joey into giving up his powers for a normal life. Aldus scoffed. 'Like I'm letting him go free after this'. Aldus thought. Joey was an absolute fool to think otherwise. Skakdi rarely kept their promises as it was, and Aldus was a Skakdi crime lord, possibly more deceptive than the likes of the Piraka. Plus Aldus wasn't stupid, if he let Joey go, he could get the TVPD involved. The last thing Aldus needed was for this war to go public.

Regardless, Aldus would keep up his act for now. He would have to in order to get the Nui Power out of Joey as soon as possible. From what Aldus knew about the weapons designer, Joey wasn't stupid either. Joey probably suspected Aldus a bit if not at all. But because now was definitely not the time for him to take any chances, Aldus decided to keep up his act for the time being as he walked to the front of the room, picking up a small microphone and speaking into it.

"How do you feel"? Aldus asked, sounding like he actually cared.

Joey gazed in the direction of the one way glass window where Aldus was standing as he responded: "Like I'm about to break free from a house chore from Count Olaf". A few of the Skull Soldiers chuckled. "This is also quite roomy, so that adds to the pleasure. You"?

Aldus rolled his eyes at the jokes. "Confident". At least he was being honest about that. "Is there anything you would like to ask before we begin"? Aldus asked next, once again pretending to care.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Joey looked to the side for a moment before then answering: "Yes actually, is this gonna hurt"?

Not that it would alter his decision in any way. If getting kicked in the crotch a few times was the only way to turn normal again, his answer would still remain the same. But considering the fact that these vacuums were supposed to be strong enough to extract the Nui Power from him, Joey also had to wonder if the vacuums would be pulling on other things as well. If so, the process could also prove to be fatal unless this machine was somehow designed ONLY to pull out diseases, a machine that, if it wasn't perfected now, could take a considerable amount of years to do so.

"I'm not entirely sure". Aldus's voice responded. "We've never tested this thing on a Matoran before now, but all the designers who helped work on this are still telling me that you should make it out okay. Still worried"?

"Nope". Joey answered, deciding to get this over with as soon as possible.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Aldus smirked widely from the observation room, happy that he finally had Joey in his claws, and that the power he held within would soon be his. After all of these years searching, he would finally have the powers from all four Nui Relics. He would be more than powerful enough to take on entire armies and succeed in absolutely destroying them. To top it all off, he had been able to easily deceive the Ko-Matoran into giving up said power. If today wouldn't end up being one of his best days, he didn't know what would.

"Then let's begin". Aldus said, before turning off the microphone and turning to the seated Skull Soldier/Scientist seated next to him in front of a dashboard of numerous controls and levers. "Begin the extraction process". Aldus ordered.

The scientist nodded and responded: "Yes sir". before turning a few switches and pulling a few levers, activating the machine.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Joey turned his attention to all of the different machines all around the room, as he heard whirring and saw electricity crackle from one machine to another. Joey then gazed up at the four vacuums inside the chamber as he heard them make a mechanical whirring sound. Realizing that process was beginning, Joey kept his eyes on the vacuums while remaining still. Like Aldus said earlier, this machine had never been used on a Matoran before, so for his own safety, he decided to remain still, as any movement could cause something to go terribly wrong.

He knew what this machine was designed to do, but in again considering the fact that he was the first Matoran test subject, he also had to consider the fact that the suction force on the vacuums would be strong enough to extract poisons from Toa, who's min was thicker than that of a Matoran. If Joey moved even an inch, the action could have unintended consequences. For example, it could suck the Min off of his bones, or a vital organ out of his body, or it could just rip him apart. Regardless, Joey knew it would be best not to move considering those possible risks.

As Joey remained still, he began to float from the ground, the suction force behind the vacuums being strong enough to already start pick him up off of the ground. Joey felt his heartlight beat faster, both in fear and a sense of excitement. On one hand, he was levitating off of the ground like a superhero from the movies. 'Maybe if the Warrior could fly, I would've reconsidered this'. Joey thought humorously.

On the other hand, he had no idea what was going to happen next. Now that he was high off of the ground, he didn't know whether remaining still or moving was the best option. So far, the suction force wasn't hurting him, so maybe there wasn't any risk in moving at all. 'Then again, what if there WAS'? Joey wondered. Maybe the vacuums were adjusting to Joey's weight and were about to increase the suction power to get the Nui Power out. Joey had no clue what to do now, so he would just have to go with his gut, or trust his instincts.

Suddenly the vacuums got louder, a little too loud for Joey to think properly. Joey screamed in pain as he felts his organs pushing against the inside of his skin, and the force of the vacuums threatening to force Joey to stretch out his arms and legs away from his body. But Joey fought to keep himself still however. He wanted the Nui Power out, not anything else, especially not his arms or legs. In his pain, he desperately prayed to God, begging him to end this painful process soon.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Aldus simply gazed through the window as Joey screamed in pain and fought to remain still. It was almost inspirational how hard he was fighting against the suction force of the vacuums, but more funny in his case. As far as the Skull King was concerned, Matoran were worthless scum, only meant to work as slaves with no remorse. It made no sense to Aldus that someone like Joey would not only be so accomplished, but also have all of this power inside of him, while Aldus was nearly left with nothing.

'What has this Ko-Matoran really done to deserve this power'? Aldus wondered. As far as he was concerned, Aldus deserved it more. He had lost his wife, his daughter, his job, his career, his friends, his dignity, and so much more! He had even tried to fight to get all of that back. Even if it was to no avail, at least he tried. He growled a bit as he felt his blood boil at the sight of Joey. Joey had always had it easy. His parents owned the weapons company before he had, and Joey had been able to take all the educations he had wanted to with ease. He had the money to make life easy.

'Well WHERE'S MINE'?! Aldus ragefully wondered. After how hard he had fought to keep all of the things he loved, and all of the things he needed, where were his rewards? Where was HIS money? Where were HIS accomplished dreams? Where was the popularity that he deserved over any of those accomplished Matoran?! But with this power, he would finally be able to take all of that back by force. He had tried being nice to the State of Tommyville, and it had all gotten him here. When he got these powers, all of that stuff WOULD be his whether anyone wanted to give it to him or not.

A question from the Skull Soldier/Scientist interrupted his thoughts: "Sir, do you want to turn this off"?

Aldus frowned down at the Soldier, as if to silently ask if he were an idiot.

"This could kill him if we don't take precautions". The Soldier explained.

Aldus glared back at the screaming Ko-Matoran. "At this point, the Ko-Matoran's life does not concern me. I just want to feel what it's like to feel his power".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After what had felt like hours of pain, Joey had felt something begin to leak from his hands. Joey looked down at his hands quickly, hoping that it wasn't blood. Death by blood loss was one of the worst ways to die in his opinion. 'Fading away as blood leaks all around you'? Joey thought to himself. He would've shuddered at the thought if he still wasn't sure movement could've lead to his death.

Joey was relieved to see that what was exiting his hands wasn't blood, but a familiar yellow gas crackling with lightning. He looked to his other hand then, noticing the blue gas from four days earlier, exiting it. Once both gasses were both extracted, they were both sucked into the third vacuum, the gasses traveling through a small clear tube, the other end of the tube in a small golden chest, assumingly the last Nui Relic. Once both gasses had been put into the chest, the vacuums instantly deactivated, dropping Joey to the ground on his side.

Joey groaned a bit from the pain that resulted, it had been kind of a high drop after all. Joey then waited for the pain to subside, both from the fall, and for the organs to sink back into where they were supposed to be before rising back up to his feet. 'Did it really work'? Joey wondered. Sure, he saw the gasses exit him, but he still needed a way to make sure he had gotten it all out. He tried to make a muscle on his left arm, and felt the arm with his right hand. Joey was relieved to find that there was now less muscle in it than there was when he had woken up two days ago.

Joey laughed with happiness then. "Guys it worked"!

The next second, Aldus opened the door for him. "Yes Joey, I see that". Aldus then told him, before moving aside so the grateful Ko-Matoran could exit the chamber.

Joey turned quickly back in Aldus's direction with a happy smile.

"Thank you Aldus". Joey told him. "I really don't know what else to say".

Joey honestly didn't. As painful as the extraction process had been, Aldus had kept his promise, and the machine had worked! Sure, he wasn't going to pay Aldus back with weapons of mass destruction, even he was too smart for that. Joey also didn't have his wallet on him so he couldn't pay Aldus for his kindness either. Much to his own dismay, a thank you was all he had to give Aldus.

Aldus smiled kindly at the grateful Ko-Matoran. "You don't have to say anything to me". Then smirking darkly: "Or to your friends, ever again".

Joey gazed up at Aldus, both shocked and confused.

"What are you saying Aldus"? Joey asked him.

Aldus make a laugh that sent shivers down Joey's spine.

"Do you take me for a fool Joey"? Aldus asked. "Honestly, why would I let you out now that you know the location of my base"? Aldus approached the now angered Joey threateningly. "I know who you are and what you can do. With the skills you possess, you could easily identify where you are and how to lead Grun and the rest of his troops here".

Joey simply glared up at the Skull King, not bothering to show any fear. Not that he was afraid of him to begin with, but he was ticked. Sure he guessed he should have seen this coming, but the Skakdi made a promise, and then deceived him further by only keeping the first part of his promise! After he had heard Aldus's "life story", if that was even true, and admitting to knowing what he wanted, he could've at least had a LITTLE sympathy! But he guessed this guy was just too good for that.

"You dirtbag"! Joey shouted ragefully, before then attempting to throw a fist at Aldus's face. No way was he giving up his freedom without a fight!

Before the fist was even able to reach Aldus's mask, a stream of red gas rushed out from Aldus's back, and delivered a powerful uppercut to the bottom of Joey's chin. The force of the hit was strong enough to knock Joey back into one of the green walls, causing a crack in it's surface before Joey fell hard to the ground on his chest. Joey let out a groan as he attempted to get back up, already feeling his body start to weaken. With that Nui Power within him, Aldus was definitely a lot stronger than he looked.

"I'm a criminal Joey". Aldus told him as he began to slowly approach the Ko-Matoran. "Even you should know that criminals, better yet criminals who are on the most wanted list, are VERY good at lying. How do you think they avoid getting thrown in jail for so long? Not EVERY justice system is open to the idea of being corrupt. Not that any police department could stop me with the power I possess, plus the power you just gave me".

Just as Joey was about to charge, Aldus made a fist in the air, a red misty fist flying from it and punching Joey hard across the face, nearly knocking him down again. But Joey forced himself back up with his hands against the wall. Aldus looked unamused as he rolled forwards, stopping in front of Joey, delivering fast cross punches to Joey's mask before harshly swinging his left leg as Joey's feet, tripping him and causing him to land on his back.

"I may be a dirtbag, but you Joey, were the fool". Aldus told Joey then. He looked to his Skull Soldiers, whom like idiots were just standing around and watching. "Take this Matoran to a cell". Aldus said, rolling his eyes. Then smirking at the Ko-Matoran. "He has served his purpose for today".

Aldus simply stood victoriously in the spot from wince he had just beaten Joey, watching as two Skull Soldiers approached, dragging a weakened Joey away against the floor by his arms. Aldus chuckled then as he replayed the image of Joey losing to him over and over again. With all of the undeserved goods Joey had had in life, it was certainly satisfactory that Aldus had taken a beating to him, even if it was equivalent to a Boxer easily besting a child. Not only had Aldus humiliated Joey, he had also taken his power away from him on the same day. Aldus smiled darkly out the window that led outside to the Glatorian Arena, where Skull Soldiers were training mercilessly. Finally, after all of this fighting, he had won. Or was about to.

"What will be done with him afterwards master"? Aldus heard Crumble ask from his left.

Aldus turned to his second in command with a darker smile. "I noticed a tracker on the Ko-Matoran. First, I will wait for my old friend to return, then for daring to challenge my might, I will force Joey to make weapons for us. Powerful weapons".

Though Joey was a Matoran, a race most Skakdi saw as useless, Aldus knew about Joey's expertise in weapons. Most of the weapons he had crafted were not only original, but very powerful. 'The things he will do for us'. Aldus thought gleefully. 'He'll build rifles with faster fire rates than our AK's. He'll build explosives. He'll build tanks, missile launchers, and assault vehicles'. If they were lucky, Joey might even know how to build an atomic bomb. Regardless, by days end, he would force Joey to build a much larger arsenal for them. With Aldus's power, and Joey's weapons, the Skull Army would finally be unmatched, and unrivaled by any force. Not even the Toabots, or the Toa Voya, or Toa Rahayu, would be able to stop them. 'No one will stop me ever again'. Aldus thought. 'Worldwide respect will finally be mine'.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The hulking out thing is a reference to the Hulk owned by Stan Lee. Lego owns the Piraka. Count Olaf is from Lemony Snickets a series of unfortunate events, and is owned by Mr. Snicket. Aldus's angry thought (WHERE'S MINE?!) is from the song Ordinary by Train. The Toa Rahayu are owned by Galem. Also, I am so sorry for getting this one to you late! I got home late on Friday, and I got sick yesterday after watching Logan. Not to say it's bad, which it's totally not. How did you all like the chapter? Please feel free to leave a review and have a God-blessed day! XD


	27. Chapter 27

Lego owns Bionicle and the names Evo and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Attack

As the sun began to set over the Skull Gang's base, Grun, Galva, Evo, and Steven hid behind one of the many bushes near the cave entrance, several other Protection Army soldiers hidden behind the others. Grun peeked his head slightly over the bush, spotting two guards patrolling the entrance with AK's and pistols strapped to their sides in case their ammo for said AK's ran out. To make matters worse, there was a Gatling Gun Turret set up at the very center of it. Grun was almost impressed. What the Skull Gang lacked in Mercy, they had more than enough in resources.

But regardless of what resources they would have for them today, today was the day that the Skull Gang would finally meet their end. No more battles, no more casualties, and for today, no holding back. For all of the harm the Skull Gang had done, and for all of the harm that they wanted to do, the Protection Army was going to come at them with everything they had. Even though it would end with Aldus, Grun wasn't going to back down, and nor would his men. No retreats, and definitely no giving up until the "Fearsome Skull King" was defeated or killed.

Grun ducked back down behind the bush he was hiding in, then turning to Evo, Galva, and Steven, he spoke: "Alright everyone, here's the plan: Evo, you and Galva will take positions on that high perch at the end of the cave, while Steven, I and the others take a direct approach, understand"?

Evo and Galva nodded. Evo was more than willing to help them fight, not just to end the war, but also to rescue their friend. Evo also had much experience in combat, both long and close range, so as far as that went, he would be okay. Regardless, he would still try and help with his fight in whatever way he could. No way was he going to abandon his friends to rot in a cell as a slave, or to die for doing the right thing. Though it would be an honorable death, Joey's time wasn't here yet, and Evo would make certain of that.

Galva felt the same way. Sure, she wasn't experienced in combat, despite being forced in a war by her cruel sister. She didn't even want to be a soldier, at heartlight she was a news reporter. But her boyfriend, someone who more than deserved all of the help he could get, was being held captive by a cruel and merciless leader who wouldn't dare allow him a second of rest once he put him to work. No way was she going to let her caring boyfriend, one whom had been there for her in so many ways, go through the same thing she once had.

Then a terrifying thought occurred to her. Galva immediately rose her hand, though not so high that the Skull Soldiers would notice it. She then waited until she had Grun's attention before speaking: "Wait, what if Aldus has Joey at gunpoint"?

Grun smirked. "That's what Evo's for. If Aldus makes a move, Evo makes the kill shot".

Galva immediately let out a quiet sigh of relief, happy that Grun had thought this whole thing through. Not that she doubted they would lose, but since Joey's life was possibly in danger, she had reason to worry. She was scared enough for the Ko-Matoran's well being, him being trapped in the main base of operations for the Skull Gang. One of which was even occupied by their leader. For Joey's safety, Galva just hoped that her hopes of winning this war today wouldn't be let down.

"Let's go". Grun ordered then, not wanting to waste anymore time with night approaching.

But the second, everyone had begun to rise from their spots behind the bushes, they noticed two doors fly open from the back of a van, several Skull Soldiers rushing out and getting into several different positions before aiming their weapons at them. Grun and his soldiers didn't back down however, all pointing their weapons back at the Skull Soldiers. Grun wasn't planning on backing out of this battle at any point tonight, and he wasn't going to try to now.

"Yo, hands up"! One of the Skull Soldiers shouted.

Just as Grun was about to talk back, he noticed something about these Skull Soldiers that differed from the others they had encountered. A couple things actually. There were pistol holsters on all of them, and yet no pistols resided within them. Also their AK rifles. While most of the Skull Soldiers tended to carry the latest models, these ones were carrying older models that rarely anyone ever used anymore. Finally there was the fact that at least two of them weren't wearing Kevlar. Grun mentally smirked. 'Rookies'. He thought.

Grun immediately dropped his laser crossbow then, raising his hands in surrender as he spoke: "Alright alright alright, wait a minute"! He waited a few seconds. "Lets just-"

Hearing the secret command to fire at will from Grun, all of the Protection Army Soldiers fired at the Skull Soldiers, killing each of them instantly with shots to the head, and to the two not wearing Kevlar, and in the Heartlights. As the Skull Soldiers all collapsed, everyone ducked back behind cover, knowing that the two guards watching would be more experienced.

(WARNING: Extremely gruesome material is about to follow. If you are not used to that, then please skip ahead until you see this: S)

As one of the Skull Soldiers fired with his up to date AK, the other threw his AK to the side, rolling behind the Gatling Gun Turret and firing it at one of the bushes, the turret firing in a series of loud booms. The bush he fired at exploded in seconds, crafting what looked like a volcanic eruption of blood, organs, and min draped bones, all landing in scattered places. Everyone immediately tried to move around as much as they could, in a desperate effort to avoid the gun fire from the Gatling Gun that continued firing at the bushes, to give the soldiers nowhere to hide.

As Galva, ran with Grun, Evo, and Steven away from the gunfire, she gazed horrifically at the gruesome sight at the bush that used to be. Sure, she had seen war before, having been forced to fight in the war of Karada Nui, but never before had something that brutal happened. She had never even imagined someone capable of such brutality. She glanced quickly at the Skull Soldier behind the turret, noticing a sick grin on his face as he continued firing. Galva resisted the urge to vomit on her friends, and continued running as fast as she could.

The Skull Soldier behind the turret stopped firing for a moment, spotting the three Matoran and Matoa running quickly towards the rock. He smirked upon spotting a sort of badge on the right leg of the black and yellow Matoa, having always desired to kill a police officer. He let this desire take over as he aimed quickly at them, firing once more at them. Luckily for them, he barely missed them as they all dove desperately behind a large rock, barely dodging the explosion of gravel that resulted behind them.

Grun waited a moment to catch his breath before looking to the others, also out of breath. "Everyone, charge at the cave entrance when we get rid of the guards and make sure your grappling hooks are ready"! He shouted loud enough for the other running soldiers to hear. He gazed to the Po-Matoa and Ga-Matoran. "Evo, Galva, you two know where to be".

Galva and Evo both nodded.

In a quick and desperate act, five soldiers rose up from their spots behind the three bushes that remained, all firing at the Skull Soldier sitting behind the turret. Lucky for everyone else who remained alive, The Skull Soldier was killed, being hit in several spots on the body and in the head before collapsing, his blood running rapidly down the small hill like a river. Grun didn't wait for the other soldier to reach the turret as he made a run for it, shooting him in the head with his laser crossbow. The shot caused the Skull Soldiers head to explode, the blood and brain matter splattering on the walls on either side of him, the body collapsing and blood pouring from the open neck wound, adding the the small river or blood on the small hill.

With the entrance being cleared, everyone ran up the small hill into the entrance, staying clear of the small river that continued to pour downwards. As everyone continued running, Galva remained behind Evo, not wanting to see any more brutal deaths. One of the Protection Soldiers ran next to Evo, handing him a large black case before running ahead. As the group continued to run towards the ledge on the other side, everyone except Evo and Galva, once more readied their weapons, spotting three more Skull Soldiers with their backs turned.

No one wasted any time, deciding not to take any chances of what happened earlier repeating, the five people in front firing at the Skull Soldiers. The heads of the three Skull Soldiers exploded, splattering blood and brain matter on the walls and part of the floor before all three bodies fell off the edge of the cliff, falling with large pools of blood emerging from the backs of their heads. Upon reaching the cliff, Galva and Evo separated from the group, running up a path next to the ledge, finding a large rock and diving stealthily behind it.

S

Upon diving behind said rock, Evo set the long black gun-case down on on the slightly sandy ground, opening it to reveal parts to a sniper rifle. As Evo tried his best to assemble the rifle using his right armpit and left hand, Galva peeked over the rock, just enough to spot Grun, and his soldiers climbing down the rocky cliff on their grapple cords, leading inside the Glatorian Arena below them, an arena of which was surrounded by Skull Soldiers.

Galva blinked in surprise at the large number of Skull Soldiers below. She had heard Grun say that there were many Skull Soldiers in Aldus's Skull Gang, but she had never thought there would be at least thirty in a single area. If he had that many here, that could only mean he had many more elsewhere. 'Also, how is Grun and his ten soldiers going to take out all of those armed Skull Soldiers without triggering some kind of alarm'? Galva wondered. 'And more importantly, how are they going to get Joey out in the middle of all of THAT'?

Galva turned around quickly to the sound of a click, frightened at what may have caused the noise. Galva let out a sigh of relief when she had seen and realized that Evo had just been loading the rifle. Evo smiled at Galva apologetically before laying down next to the rock and propping the rifle up, aiming at the door at the end of the Arena. The lights were on through the single window next to it so Evo knew Aldus was there. Then another worrisome thought occurred to Galva, as she thought about how Evo, as skilled as he was, only had a single hand. 'Could he even handle the kick of that thing'? Galva wondered. 'How is he even going to properly balance, or even AIM it with a single hand'? With that thought having occurred to her, Galva immediately decided to voice her concern.

"You sure you know how to use that"? Galva asked him.

Evo chuckled then, understanding why Galva was concerned as he responded: "I know this gun like I know the back of my only hand".

After answering and hopefully calming the Ga-Matoran, Evo looked through the scope, zooming in on the window with the light on. Upon zooming in close enough, Evo turned a dial on the side of the electronic scope, making the image clearer. Once that was done, Evo spotted Joey, looking rather weak, being dragged through a door by two Skull Soldiers as Aldus talked with Crumble, both having the facial expression one would make when discussing something of extreme importance.

Evo immediately laid the rifle down on its side, then taking out his walkie talkie and speaking into it: "Grun, Joey's there and Skull King is talking with Crumble. They might know we're here already so be ready for anything'.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Copy that". Grun responded, before then placing the walkie talkie back onto his belt, gazing cautiously down at the arena.

From the looks of things, it wasn't going to be too easy getting in. there were at least thirty Skull Soldiers patrolling the area. Not that it was going to change his mind in going in to get his friend back. But with all of the positions the Skull Soldiers were covering, it seemed like the only way they were going to be able to get in was to go in guns blazing. Even if they were to assume that these Skull Soldiers weren't rookies. Regardless, it was the only chance they had to get in and to possibly get Joey out alive.

With that being said, Grun decided silently that the best course of action was to go in now. Grun had no idea what exactly was going to be done to Joey come the next day, and he wasn't willing to let himself or Joey find out. So on this fateful night, Grun and his Soldiers would end this fight NOW. If they didn't do so tonight, things would only surely get worse seeing as Aldus had enough power as it was. No WAY was Grun going to let such a deceptive and brutal villain have any more.

Grun reloaded his laser crossbow before ordering: "Everybody slide"!

And with that, everyone loosened their grips on their grappling lines, casually sliding down each of them by a hand and a strap connected to their waist. None of the Protection Soldiers wasted any time in firing at the Skull Soldiers, deciding not to give them a chance to notice them. As shots were fired and Skull Soldiers began to fall one by one, the others all turned around quickly, each spotting the Soldiers and firing as well. Grun sighed to himself. Though it was necessary to go in now, if Aldus didn't know they were here before, he certainly knew now.

WARNING: More gruesome material ahead. Again, if you are not used to this, skip ahead to S2.

As the Skull Soldiers fired at the Protection Soldiers, whom were still in decent, soldiers were lost on both sides. Steven fought not to cringe as the head next to him exploded, splattering him in blood before the body fell from its grappling line, landing on the ground in the form of a large mess of min, bones sticking out and random places. In retaliation, and fear for his life, wanting to make it back to his family alive, Steven fired quickly from his machine pistol, hitting multiple Skull Soldiers, filling one with holes that leaked blood immediately, and blowing up anothers head, spreading blood and brain matter all over his fellow Skull Soldiers. Another Protection Army soldier fired at another Skull Soldier with an AK similar to theirs, with explosive rounds in the clip. He fired at three unsuspecting soldiers, all of them exploding into waves of blood and bones.

As this Protection Army Soldier continued to fire down at the Skull Soldiers, a shower of bullets from below, made impact with his grapple rope, snapping it instantly. Grun noticed this and quickly grabbed for the Soldiers hand, but he was too late, as the soldier tumbled down the cliff-like wall, faster and faster, min being scraped mercilessly from his bones as he continued rolling, then stopping at the ground, his skull making a sickening cracking sound as he landed headfirst, and his body turned limp, bleeding furiously from his wounds.

Grun growled in frustration then, deciding not to let these casualties phase him for now. A still going battlefield where enemy soldiers were trying to kill you, was the worst place to mourn after all. So as they continued to slide down, Grun pressed his attack, shooting rapidly at what must have been fifteen remaining Skull Soldiers, firing rounds of lasers at their heads, burning holes through their foreheads, killing them instantly. The rest of the Protection Soldiers followed suit, and fired rapidly down at the remaining Skull Soldiers, finally killing all of them.

A few seconds later, Grun, Steven, and the twenty remaining Protection Army soldiers landed safely on the ground, all walking over the bloodied corpses of the Skull Soldiers. As they all began their approach towards the now visible rectangular building across the arena, everyone made sure to keep a cautious eye on their surroundings. With the surprise that had greeted them on the way in, there was no telling what awaited in this arena. Back then, Glatorian Arenas had been all about brutal surprises and fights so it wouldn't exactly be irony.

S2

As everyone stopped a reasonable distance away from the rectangular building, Grun placed his laser crossbow back into his back slot, and pulled out a shotgun, shooting it at the sky, purposely to make noise that would hopefully attract Aldus's attention. 'Come on Aldus, come out and play'. Grun thought.

"Aldus"! Grun called. "Your games are over! Now come on out and take a bullet like a man"!

A few seconds passed, each feeling like suspense-filled hours as everyone waited for something to happen. Perhaps more Skull Soldiers would emerge with Gatling Guns and kill them all? Maybe Aldus would come out and fight, a result which would kill most of them. Maybe a bomb would soon go off killing everyone in the area? Honestly, when it came to Aldus, Grun could never tell what he was planning.

At the end of these said few seconds, everyone saw Aldus walk over to a window, then pressing a button. A screeching sound was heard as the four massive speakers around the arena activated. Grun felt his anger rise as he saw Aldus's sick smile. It was the same sick smile he had made before betraying Grun, turning some of his own friends against him, and betraying the rest of his friends. He almost hoped now that Joey still didn't have his powers. If that were the case, Grun would try to kill Aldus himself.

"Hello Grun, nice to see you". Aldus said politely. Then once again giving his dark smirk: "You here for the Nui Relics? If that's the case, I'm afraid the auction's over".

"I'm gonna auction a bullet in your head if you don't come out with Joey and the last of the relics"! Grun threatened.

That was his best friend in there and he was NOT willing to play any games right now. Or talk. If he were outside, Grun would try ripping his tongue out just to get him to stop talking.

Aldus raised an eyebrow. "Why? So Joey can turn into that big black and blue monster"? Aldus glared and growled: "No". Then returning to his dark smirk: "Besides, he doesn't have those powers anymore. I took them from him".

"Yeah, I heard". Grun replied sourly, then reloading his shotgun: "But he's still my friend".

"As was I once, but you refused to see my point of view and now we've got people killing each other". Aldus said, trying to look and sound sympathetic.

Grun glared angrily. "There wouldn't have been a "disagreement" if you chose to follow orders"!

All Grun had told Aldus to do was help them, so that they would make a reasonable profit together! To be famous for being one of the very few people whom had EVER gotten a look in the Makuta robot. Then, when Aldus had gained the power of that Nui Relic, Aldus had betrayed them, starting his own army to conquer the world. Aldus was truly the only one to blame for their "disagreement".

Aldus chuckled. "And I wouldn't have come into this kind of power if it wasn't for YOU allowing me to tag along. You knew I had suspicions, but you made the fatal choice of trusting me. Look where it's gotten the both of us". He smirked darkly once more. "Come to think of it, I should really be thanking you".

Grun glared intensely, tired now of hearing Aldus's voice and seeing that smirk as he shouted: "Yeah?! Here's mine"!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hearing Grun give the signal, and having already aimed the rifle at Aldus's head, Evo fired the sniper rifle, the bullet flying quickly from the long barrel, towards Aldus's skull-like face. From all Evo had heard about the Skull King, Evo honestly wasn't sure if this was going to put Aldus down. Sure, he was using a TVPD grade Sniper Rifle, and the chances of surviving a head shot from this rifle were slim, but people surviving a fatal head wound was not unheard of. That being said, all Evo could do for now, was to wait and see the result.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Aldus heard Grun speak, his senses told him something small and metal was coming his way, from his upper right. Without a second of hesitation, Aldus reached out to his upper left, red mist spreading from his clawed hand and reaching through the window before the red mist wrapped itself around the incoming object in midair, stopping it's motion entirely as if he had stopped time. Aldus turned his head to gaze at the object then, seeing its smooth metal and point-shaped surface. 'A bullet from a model 800 B-sized Sniper Rifle'. Aldus recognized.

Aldus's eyes then traveled up to the position from where the bullet had originated from, spotting to Po-Matoa. He then smirked as he spotted the Ga-Matoran next to him, whom had a shocked face. Then he got an idea. 'Who should I launch this bullet at'? Aldus wondered. If Aldus wounded the Matoa right, the Protection Army would lose a sniper. Though it wouldn't kill him, it would sure do some major damage. But if he launched it at the Ga-Matoran, it would easily kill her, as her body was smaller and with min not as strong as that of a Matoa. 'Plus it would leave yet another death in the conscious of the "great leader" of the Protection Army. Aldus chuckled to himself, both decisions being so tempting. He smirked wider then, deciding to position it slightly more to the right, the bullet being positioned between where Galva and Evo would be. 'I'll just launch it like this and see where it lands'. Aldus thought gleefully.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you trust me way too much". Aldus told Grun, almost not willing to believe that his old friend thought him too stupid to predict a move like this as he turned the bullet around in the air with the red mist, then shaping the mist into a sniper rifle before quickly firing it back up towards Evo and Galva.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seeing the bullet being fired back just in time, Evo acted fast, pushing Galva a short distance away with his left hand. Galva let out a surprised shriek in response to this action, landing on the sand covered rock ground, luckily not hitting her head on it. The bullet came too fast for Evo to pull his arm back, hitting him in the left shoulder. The hit was strong enough to knock Evo against the rock wall behind himself. Evo let out a small cry in pain as blood leaked from the wound in his shoulder like a waterfall, any small movement only adding to the pain.

Galva heard the cry and quickly sat up, looking towards the Po-Matoa and immediately realizing why Evo had shoved her out of the way. Galva looked at Evo's wound in intense worry, not knowing how fatal the wound might be. "Evo"! Galva shouted before running to him, then attempting to closely examine the wound.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Grun glared at Aldus when he had heard Evo's screams, not knowing how fatally Evo could've been wounded. From the looks of it, the Skull King didn't really care whether or not Evo was wounded. The only thing on Aldus's mind had always been gaining power and trampling over those who would dare oppose him. Heck, Aldus didn't even care about the lives or safety of his own men. Just as long as he got what he wanted, nothing else mattered to him.

Aldus noticed the glare from the Le-Matoran leader and smirked. "What? There was a bullet coming at me. Did you really think I'd be stupid enough not to do anything"?

Before Grun could offer an insult to that response, the door at the front of the small rectangular building opened quickly, several armed Skull Gang Soldiers flooding out. Within seconds, what must've been fifty Skull Soldiers, had either taken cover or stood in single file lines, aiming their rifles and AKs at Grun and his soldiers.

Aldus smiled darkly at the sight. Not only was the entire Protection Army here, they were now outnumbered and outgunned. Aldus had always known that Grun was going to barge in guns blazing one day, so he had purposely sent the least experienced soldiers out to guard the cave entrance. Needless to say, Aldus had always liked to be one step ahead of his opponents, and this conflict wasn't going to change that. Even before they had begun working together, Aldus had known that Grun wouldn't agree with his plans, so he had been planning this from the very beginning. Now, after all of this time of planning, after all of the battles, and after all of the training he had put every single soldier to specifically, victory would finally be his.

"You've stood in my way for long enough". Aldus calmly told Grun. "The Warrior stood no chance against me". He gave Grun a smirk that sent chills down every one elses spines. "What makes you think you do"?

Grun glared in response. 'So this guy thinks we're going to go down that easy'? Grun thought. To be honest, Grun hadn't expected this, and he hadn't come in with a plan B, so he could understand if everyone was scared or had no faith in Grun right about now. But that wasn't going to stop Grun from fighting. He had been through too many battles, lost too many soldiers in the single year this conflict had been taking place in. He had come too far to surrender now, and there was no way he was going to let himself or his men die like cowards. He was not going to give Aldus, the Skull King, the personal satisfaction of surrendering, only to be lined up and killed by then Skull Soldiers. 'If me and my men are going to go down today, we're going to at least go down fighting'. Grun decided.

"Open fire"! Grun shouted before then rolling to cover.

(WARNING: More gruesome material ahead, skip ahead to the end of this section of the chapter if you can't read gruesome material)

That very second, both sides began to fire at each other, the sand beneath them becoming drenched in blood within seconds. Grun tried his best not to pay attention to the blood that spread beneath himself as he rose quickly from cover and shot a Skull Soldier in the head with his Laser Crossbow, the Skull Soldiers head exploding and spraying blood all over the soldiers on either side of him, blinding a few and giving the Protection Army Soldiers the opportunity to kill them instantly with shots in the head. Grun ducked quickly back down behind cover, barely dodging a few bullets the shot right past his head. As the battle and bloodshed continued all around him, Grun remembered his objective: Get Joey out of this mess, and pray this battle ends in their favor as there was only one way of getting out and the chances of them doing so and coming out alive were slim.

Without a second to lose, Grun waited for gunfire on the Skull Soldiers side to stop before dashing and then rolling behind the next piece of cover, bullets whooshing past him, and luckily not through him. Grun breathed heavily as he reached the next area of cover, sweat dripping from his mask in response to the suspense going on all around him. Sure, he was used to this now, but surviving a battle of this scale required much skill and physical strength. Grun had been through more than enough battles to know this for sure.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As all of the soldiers continued to fire furiously at the others below, Galva reached into one of her pockets, pulling out a pair of tweezers. Galva wasn't that much of a doctor but it had been a necessary skill to learn when living in a landscape as dangerous as Karada Nui. This skill had also been abused when she had been bitten by a shadow leech, under evil Teridaxs control and a slave to the other Makuta for quite some time. Galva tried her best not to allow these memories to flood back as she carefully pushed the end of the tweezers into the open wound in Evo's shoulder.

A groan from, Evo made Galva cringe back a bit, as she had almost expected a slap like she had been given by the Makutas whenever she needed to pull out light bullets from their miserable hides. A right hand on her shoulder and a kind look from the Po-Matoa reminded her that he was a friend, who would never harm her for any form of unintentionally caused pain. Galva smiled thankfully before a click made her stop pushing the tweezers into the wound, letting her know just where the bullet was as she opened the pair of tweezers a bit wider. Evo let out a groan then, earning an apologetic look from the Ga-Matoran as she managed to finally grab the bullet with her tweezers. As Galva continued to pull the bullet out, Evo tried his best to not groan loudly in response to the intense pain, in case any Skull Soldiers had come up in response to Aldus's retaliation "shot" from earlier.

What felt like a few intense hours later for both of them, Galva had finally pulled the bullet from Evo's shoulder wound, blood slowly leaking from it. Galva let out a sigh of relief. 'Good, the bullet didn't puncture anything important'. Galva thought. Galva dropped the bullet, not caring where it landed as she pulled a cloth from her other pocket, pressing it gently against Evo's shoulder wound.

A few seconds later, after Galva instructed Evo to keep pressure on the wound, Galva peeked carefully past the large rock they were hidden behind, gazing down at the battlefield. She tried desperately not to vomit at the sight of the blood soaked sand and mutilated bodies below as she scanned the area for any signs of Steven or Grun. She spotted Steven reloading his pistol behind cover while the Soldier next to him shot at Skull Soldiers. Grun, however, she could not find anywhere. 'Maybe he made it around them somehow'? Galva thought.

Galva had a worried look as she spoke quietly, so as not to be heard: "Please Grun, just get Joey out of there".

Galva had no idea where Joey was in that building, nor did she know what was being done to him. Because of this, Galva remained hidden behind the rock as she desperately prayed for his safety, and that they would make it out of this battle alive.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I saw Logan last week. Cried like a baby at the ending. What did you all think of it? What did you all think of this chapter? Please feel free to tell me in the form of a review or Private Message and have a God-blessed day! XD


	28. Chapter 28

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, and the names Evo and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: hope

As Joey sat alone in a single, dimly lit cell, he could only gaze helplessly at the dried blood stains all over the wall next to him, for it had implied that the Skull Gang rarely ever kept prisoners. Just judging from the size of the cell, he could've figured that out. Then again, the blood on the walls had served a great significance should anyone think they would make it out of this alive. It was there to inflict fear. Which didn't come as a surprise as Joey now knew how much Aldus loved to see and make his enemies squirm and cringe.

Joey was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of gunfire outside. Joey rose to his feet quickly, gazing out the window and spotting several people outside shooting at each other. One of these people just so happened to be Grun, rolling out from behind one rock, to another, shooting and killing one Skull Soldier at a time. Joey looked surprised. 'Grun really came back to save me'? Joey thought. 'After what I just did'? Grun was practically risking his own victory by coming here guns blazing?

Joey sighed sadly as he realized what they were doing. They were here to save his sorry butt from being used by Aldus. In self pity, he leaned against the wall and allowed himself to sink to the floor. He gazed up at the ceiling then, then thought aloud: "Why did it have to be me? I'm an inventor, not a hero".

Now more than ever, Joey regretted the fact that he had just given up his power to such an evil Skakdi. 'Why was I stupid enough to trust him'? Joey thought. 'Why didn't I just stay strong? Why didn't I try to fight him? Galva and the others were in no danger, so why didn't I do what I promised and put Aldus in a coffin'?!

Then Joey looked down sadly at the thought of Galva and their friends. All of this time, Galva had tried to convince Joey that keeping the Warrior was the right thing to do, and deep down, no matter how hard he had tried to accept it, he didn't believe her. He didn't believe a set of words from the female he loved so dearly. Joey convinced himself that he wanted to get rid of it for everyone's safety. Sure that was part of the reason, but that wasn't the only thing he feared. He was afraid of himself. That he wasn't responsible enough for this. That he wasn't ready to be the hero everyone wanted him to be. That he would abuse this power should he gain control it. Yet God had chosen him to wield this power. 'But why'? Joey wondered. 'What quality do I possibly have that gives me more of a right to have this power than anyone else'?

Perhaps there was more to him than meets the eye. True, Joey wasn't exactly someone most people would look t to defend them, but he did have SOME qualities of a hero. He knew right from wrong. He was also merciful. Joey could've left Galva out on the streets to starve and suffer, but he refused. He loved her too much and so he invited her to live with him in the considerably short time they had been dating. He was even brave, having shown no fear when Aldus had beaten him up earlier.

Perhaps this had been Joey's destiny all along. Sure, it might not have been the destiny he initially wanted, but regardless it was the right destiny in ways Joey hadn't even thought of. He chuckled lightly. 'God DOES work in mysterious ways'. He thought. Now Joey had finally realized, this was what he had been created for. More importantly, he realized that God would make him strong. All he needed to do was to believe that as long as God was on his side, that he would be strong enough, and worthy enough to carry out his responsibilities as a hero.

Joey lowered his head then, and placed his hands together. "Lord, I have no way out, and no way to fight Aldus or his thugs, but I've come to learn now that regardless of those facts, I am strong in you". Joey prayed aloud. "Regardless of the power of my enemies, your power is greater, and it never fails. So I'm asking you Jesus, Son of God, please provide for me a way out. Because through you, all things are possible. Therefore, I will have faith in you, always. Like you healed the blind, you have also healed me, and made me see who I am. Who I am meant to be. I am yours to serve. And I accept the purposes you have given me. So help me now Lord, because I know you can. I thank you for your answer, and it is in Jesus name that I pray, amen".

Just as Joey had finished that prayer, he felt more at peace, as if all of his problems had suddenly faded from existence. As if he could now overcome any obstacle that could possibly come his way. Joey also felt his self confidence increase powerfully. He believed in himself now more than he had before. No, he KNEW he could handle his responsibilities. Now he knew that he would get out of here, as impossible as it seemed, and that he would emerge from this conflict victorious. Today, Aldus's schemes would be laid to rest.

Joey smiled wider when he heard a familiar voice shout: "Whoever's in there better watch out"!

Joey smiled up at the ceiling, knowing Jesus was listening. "Thank you". Joey said before then jumping to the other side of the cell.

A few seconds later, a large hole was blown into the blood stained wall, a missile emerging from the hole, then ripping through the cage door and stopping at the wall on the other side, destroying it as well. The next second, as a bright light shone through the wall, properly lighting up the room, Steven ran through, dropping the now empty bazooka onto the concrete floor. Steven ran quickly to Joey then, a scared look on his face and blood on the side of his mask.

"Joey, it's crazy out there, we have to leave now"! Steven shouted over the now louder gunfire outside.

Joey smiled confidently up at the Le-Matoran. "Not yet".

Steven looked down at Joey with a confused expression.

"I have to get my powers back so I can end this". Joey explained. Then quickly adding in, with a smirk: "And no, you can't talk me out of it".

Steven was about to argue with the Ko-Matoran, to warn him that trying to do that would be dangerous, and that Skull Soldiers were probably on their way now to kill them both. But then Steven saw Joeys smirk. Something had changed in this Ko-Matoran, as if he was now more dedicated and willing to end this war. Steven sighed then, knowing that if Grun was in his position, he would try to help Joey get his power back.

"Alright man, but follow my lead okay"? Steven asked him, then handing him a rifle.

Joey nodded in response, rising up to his feet before taking the rifle in his hands. Steven removed his pistol from his holster before then running out of the now destroyed cell with Joey, then through the hole in the wall. Once walking through said hole, both entered a series of hallways, white walls leading in a few different directions. To someone who knew nothing about this place, the answer to the question: Where do we go next?, would've been quite debatable. Luckily for them, Joey had paid attention to where he had bee dragged and knew exactly where to go.

Joey looked to Steven then, nodding straight ahead. But the very second the two had begun to run down the hall, five Skull Soldiers marched towards them from the two hallways at the end of the one they were in. Without a second to waste, both ran back, diving into the two different corners on their end, barely dodging the gunfire from the Skull Soldiers.

Steven rolled his eyes. 'Great'. He thought. 'Now we have more Skull Soldiers in here and there's only two of us. Could this day get ANY better'? Steven thought sarcastically. Hearing the Skull Soldiers getting closer, Steven and Joey both turned back towards the hall, aiming their guns at the approaching Skull Soldiers and firing desperately back and forth. Three Skull Soldiers fell instantly, each of them being shot in the head as the other two Skull Soldiers backed up a bit, aiming their weapons and firing back as Joey and Steven turned back into their corners.

Joey waited for one of the Skull Soldiers to stop firing, knowing that one of them would have to stop to reload as he turned quickly back towards the hall, shooting the Skull Soldier in the eye, killing him instantly before ducking back to his corner. It wasn't due to luck that Joey knew how to use a gun. He built weapons like this for a living, it was only sensible that he knew how to use one as well. A fact that he knew Steven was happy about. If he was the only one who knew how to use a gun, things would be less "lucky" for both of them.

Joey looked over to Steven, giving him a nod that silently told him now was the time to strike together. Steven nodded back before the two Matoran turned towards the hall and aimed, firing at and killing the Skull Soldier. Both widened their eyes as they spotted at least seven more Skull Soldiers behind the ones they had just killed, quickly ducking back into their corners as a wave of bullets passed by both of them. Steven sighed in worry, having no idea how they were going to get out of this.

While Steven was thinking, the Skull Soldiers were getting closer, so Joey decided to buy his new friend some time, turning slightly back towards the hall, firing quickly at the Skull Soldiers. He had managed to kill at least three before the remaining five shot back, prompting Joey to duck quickly back behind his corner. Joey nodded quickly to Steven, letting him know the Skull Soldiers weren't focused on Steven. Steven nodded back and ducked out from his corner, shooting at the unsuspecting Skull Soldiers.

Steven had managed to kill three of them before ducking back into his corner, then nodding to Joey. Joey nodded back and ducked out of his corner, shooting and killing the two remaining Skull Soldiers. Joey groaned then, ducking quickly back into his corner after seeing ten more Skull Soldiers walking down the hall, then shaking his head at Steven, forbidding him from ducking out. Steven groaned next, realizing why Joey shook his head.

Three seconds later, the two ducked out simultaneously, firing desperately at the Skull Soldiers, making sure not to miss their heads as they did so. Five Skull Soldiers went down before both ducked back into their corners. Three seconds later, Joey heard Steven reloading and tried his best to buy him time, ducking out and firing at the Skull Soldiers, managing to kill two of them before ducking back into his corner. Steven nodded to Joey in thanks. Joey responded with a nod in welcome, then smirked and held up three fingers, letting him know how many were left.

Steven smiled gratefully before the two emerged from their corners and fired, killing two of the Skull Soldiers. Both widened their eyes once more, spotting what must've been thirty Skull Soldiers aiming at them. The two didn't even waste a second in ducking back into their corners as bullets flew loudly past them. Joey sighed irritably as he tried to figure out how Aldus could possibly get this many people on his side. The two had already killed twenty two of Aldus's men, how many more were there?!

Regardless, it was now clear to Steven that there were just too many of them. 'Getting through these people will take DAYS at this point'. Steven thought. Even if they could last that long, they lacked the ammunition to do so, and he knew Joey wasn't carrying any grenades, otherwise he would've gotten out himself earlier. He sighed aggravatingly, unable to believe he had ignored his instincts in taking any. Even one might've helped them out. But now, it was too late. No second chances, no Kanohii Vahi to pause time and get past them. This was it.

Steven looked sadly to Joey. "Joey, if you get out, tell my family I love them okay? My dad is-"

Joey held up a finger. "Calm down Steven, we're both getting out of this".

Joey didn't even wait for Steven to ask how as he dropped his rifle and got on his knees. He bowed his head and put his hands together, knowing that God was the only one who was able to get them out now, and there was no doubt in his heartlight that God would answer this next prayer. This was why God had created him after all, so why would he say no?

"Lord, I accept my destiny". Joey prayed. "May your will be done".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile in the extraction chamber, four Skull Soldiers stood in front of the front door, all watching the battle taking place outside. Every Skull Soldier smiled and laughed at the Protection Army's pathetic attempts to get to the door. Even now, the Protection Army was outgunned and outnumbered. There was no way any of them were getting out of this alive. The Skull King had been planning this for a long time and now he was finally going to win. It was a long time coming, but it was simply worth it to finally see them die.

Just as the other Skull Soldiers were still distracted, one of them turned to the sound of cracking. The Skull Soldier gazed confused at the Chest-like Nui Relic, which now had a small crack in the center. 'What the heck'? He thought, before then turning to the others.

"Guys, something's happening"! He told them, pointing to the crack on the Nui Relic which continued to grow, a slight glow starting to become visible.

Each Skull Soldier turned toward the Nui Relic, each staring at in confusion. Sure, they knew the Nui Relics were very fragile, but for one of these relics to start breaking itself? A feat like that seemed... impossible. 'So how is this happening then'? A Skull Soldier thought. Each of them had been trained to see a Toa using a Huna, but none of them spotted any sign of one.

"Well don't just stand there"! Another Skull Soldier shouted in a panicked tone. "Do something about it"!

Almost immediately, the relic exploded into many pieces, three gasses of yellow, blue, and orange emerging from it. Each of the Skull Soldiers could do nothing but stare in fear as the gasses floated out from the hinges that had originally held the Nui Relic. A few suspense filled seconds passed before the three gasses then rushed towards an open doorway on their right, with a loud whoosh.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the hallway, the thirty Skull Soldiers chuckled as they got closer towards Joey and Stevens positions. They had fought with quite a lot of effort, enough to perhaps even impress Aldus, but no more. The second either of them would peek out and attempt to fight back, they would get blown into bits by a marge of bits and Joey would still be their prisoner, forced to build them stronger weapons of mass destruction. Victory was soon to be theirs now.

But just as they were about to reach the two Matoran, each turned cautiously to the sound of a loud approaching whoosh. Each Skull Soldier aimed their weapons towards the approaching sound, believing themselves to be ready for anything. They were beating the Protection Army, so what could they possibly have to fear? Right?

Within seconds, the three gasses of Orange, Yellow, and Blue flew past them, knocking each of them down with surprised exclamations.

Knowing exactly what was happening, Joey smiled widely and ran out from his corner, reaching out to the gasses, ready to accept the Nui Powers back. Within seconds, the gasses hit him, and a bright light shone in the hallway. The light faded a few seconds later, to reveal Ghost Warrior, whom stood confidently in the hall, before the still fallen Skull Soldiers. Ghost Warrior looked down at his gold hands in surprise, clenching them at will. He was still Joey! He had been granted full control! Ghost Warrior smiled up at the ceiling, giving a silent prayer of thanks to God for answering his prayer.

Steven peeked out in pure amazement, exhilarated that God had answered Joey's prayer in such an awesome way. Just as the Protection Army had been so close to winning, God had tipped the odds in their favor. Because of this, Ghost Warrior was back, and hopefully for good this time.

Ghost Warrior gazed back down then at the Skull Soldiers whom had all begun to rise. As each Skull Soldier caught sight of him, fear filled each of their eyes, as each had thought that the Warrior was finally gone! Disposed of by the Skull King! But it was fearfully evident that just as they were starting to win, their own defeat was at hand, as Ghost Warrior pulled his kannabo from the slot in his back with his right hand, while allowing lighting to flow through the other.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The more than meets the eye thing is a Transformers reference, Huna is the Bionicle mask of invisibility, and is owned by Lego.


	29. Chapter 29

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory and the names Evo and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: the Warrior returns

Back in the Glatorian arena, things weren't looking too good for Grun or his allies. As Grun dashed and ducked behind one rock after another to avoid gunfire, more and more of his men continued to fall. It almost sickened Grun, the fact that Aldus and his followers were capable of such violence. Almost, for they had been willing to do the same time and time again just to prevail, some just to get out alive.

The difference was that the Protection Army had fought brutally because they had to. The Skull Gang fought brutally because they wanted to, because they felt the urge to kill, rather than the need to survive. when someone elses life was in their hands, they always played with it or just took it out of pure boredom or pleasure. It was because of this, that Grun was not about to let Aldus win this war. No matter how many soldiers would die, he would keep fighting. At least his soldiers had something worth fighting for.

But as Grun looked from side to side, he only spotted nine other soldiers. Not a good sign, as they had come in with thirty soldiers. It was evident to Grun then as he turned and peeked over his rock/cover, spotting at least fifty other Skull Soldiers, that this could be their last battle ever. Grun shut his eyes tightly, trying not to look hopeless in front of his men, as he realized that there was no way he was getting out of this alive. He opened his eyes then, deciding to stay strong for his soldiers as he r his laser crossbow. If they were going down tonight, thy were going down with as big of a fight, or with whatever fight they all had left. Grun took a deep breath as the rest of his men reloaded their own weapons, getting ready to go out like a male.

All of the Skull Soldiers simply laughed as they heard the Protection Army Soldiers reload their guns, all of them knowing just as well as Grun did that they were going to lose this battle the second they rose again to fire. In a way they found it adorable, the way Grun and his men still wanted to try facing impossible odds and come out victorious. But if there was one thing that wars like this proved, it was that "heroes" like Grun, always died.

"Give it up Grun"! One of them taunted. "There's no way you're gonna win now! You all are done"!

'Not yet'. Grun thought, having now prepared to fight his final battle with dignity. But just as he and his men were about to rise to fight for the last time, everyone heard a loud explosion. All of the Skull Soldiers turned quickly to the sight of a massive hole in the wall, fifty Skull Soldiers dead and sprawled out in several places in front of it. Each Skull Soldier gazed at first in confusion, wondering just what could've been the cause. 'A suicide bomber maybe'? One thought. 'Nah, not Grun's taste.' He decided.

A second later, every Skull Soldier gazed and shrunk in fear at the sight of the creature who walked out, wielding his kannabo in his right hand, and fire encasing his left hand. It was Ghost Warrior. 'But HOW'?! they thought fearfully. They had seen and/or heard that Aldus had taken Joey's powers away! This should've been impossible!

Curious as to what the explosion had been as well, Grun peeked up from the rock he was behind, smiling in relief as he spotted the Ghost Warrior gazing towards the evidently frightened Skull Soldiers. The other Protection Army soldiers had also spotted him then, all cheering at the sight. Grun smiled in agreement with his men. Aldus had failed to keep the Nui Power from Joey. The Warrior had returned!

"Evidently not Skull punk"! Grun shouted, in response to what the Skull Soldier had said earlier.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hearing the cheering, Galva left Evo alone for a second and gazed down the cliff over the rock they had been hiding behind. 'Protection Army soldiers were just dying left and right'. Galva thought. 'What reason could they possibly have to be happy right now with a soldier dying every second and Joey still in captivity.

Galva smiled widely then as she spotted Ghost Warrior, wielding his weapon and ready to finish the fight once and for all. She cheer gladly and proudly, knowing that this had meant Joey had learned from his mistake, and had finally decided to accept that this was a good thing, and not as bad as he thought it was. She didn't know how Joey had come to this realization, or how he had gotten his powers back, but regardless, the Warrior was back, and hopefully was here to stay for as long as he was needed.

"Show them why we call you a warrior Joey"!She cheered down at him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ghost Warrior heard Galva's cheer and smirked, deciding to do just as she said. The Skull Soldiers were snapped out of their fearful daze as Ghost Warrior stomped towards them, all of them firing their weapons at him in response. Ghost Warrior let out a roar and charged faster as the bullets all bounced off of him, running over ten of them, knocking them out instantly. Ghost Warrior turned to the remaining Skull Soldiers and stretched his left hand towards them, striking lightning towards them, shocking and knocking out twenty more.

Realizing that guns weren't going to do anything, the remaining twenty Skull Soldiers all dropped their guns and took out baseball bats, machetes and knives. As afraid as they were of him, perhaps close range fighting would do the job. Ghost Warrior smirked at the Skull Soldiers, walking slowly towards them. One Skull Soldier charged towards him, attempting a swing with his metal bat. Ghost Warrior acted fast, making a punching motion towards him, fire emerging from it and hitting the Skull Soldier, catching his face on fire. The Skull Soldier screamed in pain, and dropped the pat, slapping at his own face to put out the fire. Ghost Warrior took the distraction as an opportunity, punching him in the face with the same fist, both putting out the fire and knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Eighteen of the other Skull Soldiers charged immediately, as the nineteenth ran away to get something. Ghost Warrior proceeded to walk slowly towards them. He swung his kannabo at the first two to reach them, striking them across the faces and knocking them out. Three others swung their machetes at him. Ghost Warrior blocked all three machetes with his kannabo, then kicking one back into five others that had been charging. Ghost Warrior flipped behind one on his right, then swinging his kannabo at his head, knocking him forward into the second Skull Soldier, knocking them both down, the whom he had hit, unconscious. Ghost Warrior turned to his right, swinging his kannabo towards a machete swinging his way. The machete broke into pieces on impact with the kannabo before Ghost Warrior knocked out this same Skull Soldier with a head butt.

Ghost Warrior turned towards another charging Skull Soldier, who jumped upwards and attempted a kick to his chest. The kick failed and he collapsed to the ground. Ghost Warrior chuckled, amused, before kicking him, knocking him through the air, and into three other charging Skull Soldiers, knocking them all out. Ghost Warrior spun towards the other Skull Soldier from earlier with a spin kick, knocking the Skull Soldier out instantly. Ghost Warrior turned towards the five other charging Skull Soldiers, fire punching the first one quickly, and then swinging his kannabo, only one of them ducking down in time to dodge, knocking the four out. The fifth Skull Soldier rolled away from a downwards kannabo swing, then taking the opportunity while Ghost Warrior was still bent down to jab him in the face three times. Ghost Warrior groaned in boredom at the jabs, none of them doing anything, before punching him in the chest, knocking him fast through the air, and through another wall in the rectangular building, knocking him out.

As Ghost Warrior rose back to his feet, he became aware of the last four Skull Soldiers circling around him, three wielding machetes and the last one cautiously holding a knife, all in defense stances. Ghost Warrior simply chuckled, placing his kannabo back on the magnet on his back, then raising his fists. the first Skull Soldier behind him charged first, swinging his machete towards Ghost Warriors head. Ghost Warrior turned quickly towards the Skull Soldier, ducking back and them punching the hand that held the weapon. The Skull soldier cried in pain as his hand broke instantly, dropping the machete. Ghost Warrior picked the Soldier up by his legs and swung him towards another charging Skull Soldier. Both of the Skull Soldiers heads collided, both of them being knocked out.

Ghost Warrior dropped the unconscious Skull Soldier and turned his attention toward the two remaining Skull Soldiers whom charged, and crouched down a bit. When the first one reached him, he swung a knife. Ghost Warrior ducked back a bit, then grabbed him by the shoulder with his left hand, and pushed him back in time to elbow the other charging Skull Soldier in the face, knocking him out.

The Skull Soldier Ghost Warrior pushed back, rolled to his feet and reached an arm toward his knife. Ghost Warrior smirked at this. 'Not a chance buddy'. Ghost Warrior thought as he then dashed towards him, grabbing him in a roll before the Skull Soldier had the slightest chance of reaching the knife. Ghost Warrior then rolled to his feet, and threw the Skull Warrior down towards the ground and leaned down, roaring viciously in his face. The Skull Soldier screamed in terror in response to the roar before Ghost Warrior rose and stomped on his face, knocking him out.

"Hey"! Ghost Warrior heard the last Skull Soldier shout from a few feet in front of him.

Ghost Warrior looked up quickly in time to see said Skull Soldier fire a bazooka at him, hitting him and knocking him into one of the farther rock walls. The Skull Soldier smirked wider then, aiming up at the rocky ledges over him and fired the next missile at it. The missile flew quickly from the bazooka and hit the the ledge, the explosion creating large chunks of rubble that fell on the collapsed Ghost Warrior. A s a large cloud of dust surrounded the scene, the Skull Soldier laughed victoriously.

"You're seriously beaten by a few rocks"?! The Skull Soldier called out. He scoffed. "You're not as tough as they say".

Just as the Skull Soldier had finished that second statement, he noticed an orange glow start to become visible, and the sound of boulders being easily moved away. In curiosity, the Skull Soldier squinted at the strange glow, seeing if this would give him a better look at it. He widened his eyes in fear as he noticed the glow start to bet brighter. Enough of the dust eventually cleared to reveal the Ghost Warriors blue Skakdi-like head, the bright light shining inside his open mouth.

Before the Skull Soldier had time to react, a ray of fire erupted from Ghost Warriors mouth, hitting him in a split second, and disintegrating him into burning ashes.

Gruns mouth dropped open and his eyes widened at the sight. He had seen Ghost Warrior beat Crumble to a pulp, shoot lightning, and beat Skull Soldiers in seconds with his bare fists. Never had he expected to see Ghost Warrior fire fire from his mouth like a Kanohi Dragon. But the Protection Army quickly regained his composure, deciding to stay serious, as cool as that move had been.

With the Skull Soldiers having all been beaten. Ghost Warrior removed the kannabo from the magnet on his back, and raised it in the air as he roared victoriously. This roar was followed by cheers from the remaining nine Protection Army Soldiers, and a wide, thankful smile from Grun. By coming in to fight off the rest of the Skull Soldiers, Ghost Warrior had saved the lives of those who remained in the Protection Army. Also thanks to him, Aldus had no more soldiers at his disposal to use. The war was almost finally over. Ghost Warrior spotted the Le-Matorans smile and nodded back in response, as if to say it was nothing, and no matter what, he would always be there to help his friends, and that from now on, the Ghost Warrior was there to stay, ready to help Grun out with any matter, should he need him.'

"NO" Everyone heard a familiar voice shout.

Ghost Warrior looked quickly towards the source of the sound, spotting Crumble sliding down a hill-tilted rock wall on his clawed feet. Ghost Warrior braced himself, knowing another fight with the mutated Skakdi was coming, hopefully the last one. Ghost Warrior smirked as he waited, ready to pay Crumble back for chasing after them for all of this time. Besides, after him, there would be one last Skakdi to take down, thus ending the war, hopefully once and for all.

Three seconds away from reaching the bottom, Crumble jumped from his current spot on the hill-tilted rock wall, moving high into the air, before eventually landing a few feet in front of him. Crumble growled angrily at Ghost Warrior as he raised his red fists. Ghost Warrior almost chuckled now at the sight. If he was willing to waste time with puns, he would've told the mutated Skakdi that his fists were big enough to rival Lugnuts.

Without time to waste, Crumble charged towards Ghost Warrior, whom charged towards him as well. Upon reaching him, Crumble swung a fist upwards, uppercutting Ghost Warrior and causing him to stumble back a bit. Crumble took this opportunity immediately, dashing towards him, and knocking him down with his shoulder. Crumble didn't wait for Ghost Warrior to get up, pinning him down with a single arm and punching him with the fist on his other arm. Ghost Warrior roared menacingly in response to these hits, smacking him across his Garai with his kannabo.

The hit knocked Crumble off of him, landing a foot away. As both creatures rose to their feet, Crumble remembered the fact that his mask was the Kanohi Garai, the mask of gravity. Crumble chuckled darkly as he gazed at a charging Ghost Warrior, his mask glowing a sickly yellow as he activated his mask power at full blast. He widened his eyes in shock as the mask power did nothing, Ghost Warrior continuing to charge. Crumble growled in aggravation, punching Ghost Warrior in the face once he had reached him.

Ghost Warrior retaliated by kicking Crumble full force with both legs from the ground, the hit knocking Crumble farther back into a rocky wall, which cracked in response. Crumble was ready when Ghost Warrior reached him, quickly grabbing him by the back of the head and bashing it into the rock wall, hard enough to crack it. Ghost Warrior growled in response, then elbowing Crumble hard in the face and then punching him across the face again with his left fist. Crumble retaliated by swinging his right fist at Ghost Warriors face, then delivering a lefts jab into his chest, causing him the stagger back a bit. With the Warrior distracted, Crumble wrapped his arms around him, then tossing him as hard as he could into the rock wall. Ghost Warrior hit the rock wall hard, his right arm becoming trapped in it.

Crumble acted fast, punching and jabbing at Ghost Warrior repeatedly as his arm remained trapped. Ghost Warrior turned his head quickly to Crumble, letting out a short blast of fire from his mouth. Said short blast hit Crumble in the face, stunning him back a bit. Luckily not too far as Ghost Warrior had finally pulled his arm from the rock wall, using the leftover force from the pull to punch Crumble across the face, the punch strong enough to knock him off of his feet.

Ghost Warrior jumped onto the mutated Skakdi then, pinning him down as he swung both fists at his mask repeatedly. Crumble growled in response, headbutting him to get him off before rolling back towards one of the large rocks scattered across the arena. Crumble wasted no time in picking it up and tossing it towards Ghost Warrior. Ghost Warrior saw the rock coming and quickly pulled out his kannabo, tossing it towards the boulder. The kannabo smashed through the boulder, stopping its motion upon hitting Crumble in the left shoulder, dislocating it.

Crumble roared it pain as he felt said shoulder dislocate, grabbing it with his right hand quickly in order to attempt to snap it back in place. Crumble never got the chance however as Ghost Warrior grabbed him around the waist, then lifting him up and violently tossing him to the ground. Crumble roared in rage, then turning onto his front and attempting to force himself up with his right arm, only for Ghost Warrior to knock him back down, smashing a chunk from the boulder on his back.

In that very second, Crumble began to feet his body weaken, barely being able to move at all now. Seeing this, Ghost Warrior stomped hard onto Crumble's back, snapping it instantly, causing Crumble to roar in pain. Now immobile, and in too much pain, Crumble sorrowfully accepted his own defeat as Ghost Warrior kicked him hard one last time, knocking him into another large rock and shattering it.

Setting: Ghost Warrior and Crumble fight, this time, Ghost Warrior perfectly blocks and counter acts his skills, eventually beating him to the ground and sending him rolling across the ground.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kanohi Dragons are owned by Lego. Lugnut is a Decepticon owned by Hasbro. Also good news! As of this Tuesday, I've finished editing Ghost Warrior, and will now start posting chapters everyday. How did you all like this chapter? Please feel free to leave a review or PM me for any questions, and please have a God-blessed day! XD


	30. Chapter 30

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, and the names Evo and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Ghost Warrior vs. Skull King

Ghost Warrior walked closer towards the dust cloud that had developed in response to him kicking a weakened Crumble into it, Ghost Warrior began to wonder if Crumble was dead. He was surely in a massive amount of pain, so Ghost Warrior honestly wouldn't be surprised if he had at least passed out. A part of him hoped he hadn't died however as he gazed around at the mutilated corpses from both sides. As far as he was concerned, more than enough blood had already been spelt. 'Hopefully no more will have to be'. Ghost Warrior thought.

As the dust had finally cleared, Ghost Warrior saw Crumbles limp body, his eyes gazing painfully and fearfully up at him. In that same moment, Ghost Warrior sort of pitied him. Sure, he knew no one in the Skull Gang could be trusted, but it was obvious that the only reason why this Skakdi was murderous and deceitful was because it was how his races culture was. Because of this, Crumble had no true sense of moral and it was even how he had ended up working for the Skull King. And now he was fearful of his own life because now he was the one who could possibility die today, and not one of his numerous victims. Because of this, maybe a part of him regretted his past actions now, being in their shoes in a large sense.

Upon reaching the mutated Skakdi, Ghost Warrior stomped carefully on Crumbles back, snapping his spine back into place. After Crumble felt his spine being snapped painfully back into place, he gazed up at Ghost Warrior, confused. 'Am I not this guys foe right now'? Crumble wondered. 'Didn't I just try to kill his friends? Then why save me when I am clearly a threat'?

Ghost Warrior lowered a hand towards the Mutated Skakdi, offering to help him up as he said: "This doesn't have to be who you are".

Now that Crumble really thought about it, this didn't have to be who he was. 'Why should I listen to what my culture tells me to do, who cares if killing people was fun? Why can't I think for myself for once'? Why not try to be someone better, like the Toa? He could do so much good, and make a better living for himself. Maybe if he just allowed himself to care about things other than himself, and be merciful like Ghost Warrior was being, maybe he could finally have a satisfactory life. 'Very well then'. Crumble thought. 'Why not give being one of the good guys a shot'?

(Gruesome Material ahead, skip to G1)

But just as Crumble was about to give his answer, his head exploded, blood spewing from the open neck wound, a hollow point bullet of red mist vanishing afterwards.

G1

Ghost Warrior's eyes widened in horror as he saw this happen. "No"!

Next from the open neck wound, Ghost Warrior saw a brownish mist float slowly out. Ghost Warrior growled upon remembering who had had misty powers. 'Aldus'. Just as Crumble had had the chance to make a better choice, the Skull King had taken it from him. 'He had no right to do that'! Ghost Warrior thought. Aldus didn't have the right to decide the destiny of others! He didn't care how arrogant the Skull King was, for arrogance did not justify a murder like this, or any murder for that matter.

Not willing to let Aldus win anymore, Ghost Warrior made a grab for the brown mist that had just emerged from said neck wound. But just as Ghost Warrior was close enough to it, only having to wrap his hand around it now, the mist whooshed away from him quickly, flying into the outstretched hand of the Skull King whom was at least thirty feet away. Aldus laughed as if he had just heard a funny joke as he absorbed the Nui Power through his hand, then lowering it as he smirked darkly at the creature.

"Oh Joey, you never could give up on people could you"? Aldus asked him. 'He was stupid enough to trust ME, so I should've expected this'. He thought. "Well if I were you I'd stop that. You may trust Grun now, but one day, he WILL stab you in the back, as most friends manage to do. And you may love that woman by the bleeding officer, but one day age will take her. That's right "Warrior", as life had betrayed me, it will also betray you. That is why I am cruel, merciless and manipulative. Because life is the same way. It offers you greatness one second and spits on you in the next".

Ghost Warrior glared back at the villain, disagreeing with his statement, though understanding why he would say such a thing as he responded: "No Aldus, death is. And it's something you've come to love, because you need to love it".

Aldus raised an eyebrow. 'Why would I possibly need to love anything'? He wondered. Sure he liked killing people, but he didn't LOVE it. Nor did he love anything for that matter. For a long time now, Aldus had refused to let a word such as love be in his vocabulary. He certainly wasn't allowing it to be now.

"You lost your wife and your daughter". Ghost Warrior continued. "The only reason you're this way is because you could never move on. You think you have, but it still hurts".

Aldus glared intensely at Ghost Warrior in rage, angered that he would dare bring his dead daughter and wife into this. Although, to be fair, he did still love them in a way, and missed them. But it was their death that made him into the cruel leader he was today. Ghost Warrior had also been right to say that their death still hurt. Aldus had also decided to hold onto that pain, to allow it to remind him why love was not a luxury he would ever choose again.

"You can come back, be someone else, embrace the life that you were always supposed to have". Ghost Warrior told him. "You were a dad Aldus, you could be one again".

Aldus scoffed. "Really? You really think there's a chance"?

Ghost Warrior nodded. "I know there is".

If there was one thing that all of his time with Furno in Tommyville taught him, it was the fact that the death of the people most important to you, did not have to keep you from being a good person. Furno had suffered through the death of his parents, and had wanted to kill Starge at first, but in the end he came out as the protector of Tommyville, the Flame of Justice. Even Joey, whom had suffered through the death of his own parents years ago, still wanted to do great things for other people. Surely, if Aldus was just willing to take a chance, he could have a good life again.

Aldus responded with dark laughter. "No there's not. I've given up on having something to weaken me. On having something to love. You know why Joey? Because as the Skull King, I am better and stronger for not wanting something to love. I've already embraced who I'm supposed to be: Your death. Not because you killed all of my men, I'm actually impressed about that, but I still want that power. So I'm going to take your power, then I'm going to destroy you and everyone here".

Ghost Warrior nearly rolled his eyes at the Skakdi. 'Talk about a long monologue'. He thought. 'If you're going to talk THAT long, go see a therapist'!

"No Skull King". Ghost Warrior told him, taking his kannabo back out and spinning it challengingly. "I'm gonna keep my powers, and I WILL use it to give you a well deserved impeachment. Your reign is over".

Skull King laughed darkly. "You really think you can"? He asked as he controlled his own powers, red mist swirling around his arms and some more stretching from his back like ten wickedly shaped tentacles. "Come then, and allow me to put an end to your purpose"!

With neither of them willing to share another word, both Ghost Warrior and Aldus charged at each other, the "tentacles" shrinking back into Aldus's back. Ghost Warrior almost chuckled at this. 'So the Skull King wants to go easy on me'? He thought. 'Wrong choice'. Soon, he would be too close to Aldus and he wouldn't have any time to dodge or second guess his choice. Not that Ghost Warrior was going to give him another chance to back out. Aldus had made his choice, and he would fail because of it.

But as soon as they reached each other, and as Ghost Warrior was about to swing his kannabo down towards him, Aldus swung a single fist forwards, hitting Ghost Warrior in the chest. Instantly, Ghost Warrior felt a massive wave of pain in his chest as he flew backwards, almost as fast as a missile. He flew too fast to make a proper landing, rolling harshly across the ground before coming to a hard stop against a rock. He blinked in surprise as he got up. Sure, he knew how threatening the Skull King was supposed to be, he even looked intimidating, but never had he expected him to be THIS strong. Not even Crumble had been able to hurt him like that when Aldus had given him his powers. Needless to say, the Skull King was already proving himself to be quite the powerhouse.

Ghost Warrior rolled quickly away from a red mist tentacle, which embedded itself into the ground where Ghost Warrior originally laid, as he rolled to his feet in a crouched position, then bringing up his kannabo to block another red mist tentacle. Aldus viciously outstretched a hand, three red mist tentacles stretching from it towards him. Ghost Warrior was quick as the tentacles came at him from different directions, charging towards the Skull King. Ghost Warrior spun his kannabo left and right, knocking away the first two tentacles, then swinging it downwards onto the last tentacle, causing it to disappear. Aldus smirked then, moving both of his hands into a closing motion, drawing the still two active tentacles towards him.

Knowing what was coming next, Ghost Warrior spun midair away from the tentacles, just as they were about to close around him, then swinging his kannabo down on them, causing them to disappear. Just as Ghost Warrior looked back to his left, preparing for Aldus's next attack, Aldus's foot made a hard impact with Ghost Warriors face, knocking him onto his back. Ghost Warrior rolled back to his feet quickly, swinging his kannabo towards the villain. Aldus rose his left arm, blocking the kannabo easily, then pushing against it. Ghost Warrior grunted in surprise at the Skull King's superior strength over him as he tried desperately to push back. But the struggle was useless as Aldus easily pushed back, then walking forwards, pushing Ghost Warrior back, the creatures feet scraping against the sandy ground.

Once Aldus was sure Ghost Warrior was distracted, he rose his right fist in an uppercut-like motion, a red mist tentacle rising from the ground and hitting Ghost Warrior hard under the chin, causing him to stagger back a bit. The Skull King wasted no time in rising a second tentacle from the ground and wrapping it around Ghost Warriors right ankle, then making a swinging motion with both hands, causing the tentacle to swing Ghost Warrior and toss him violently back to the ground.

As Ghost Warrior started to get back up, Aldus simply walked towards him, pulling the tentacles towards and wrapping them around his arms, morphing them into Kusarigama's (chain sickles). Ghost Warrior ducked and dashed towards Aldus as he swung a right Kusarigama towards him. Ghost Warrior landed in front of Aldus and swung his kannabo down towards him. The Skull King ducked away from the swing and swung his left Kusarigama into Ghost Warrior's back, earning a roar of pain from the creature. Aldus backed away a bit more then, swing his right Kusarigama into Ghost Warriors back, then pulling to his left, pulling Ghost Warrior down onto his back hard. The Skull King laughed darkly as he then proceeded to swing the creature over himself by the miniature sickles still in Ghost Warriors back.

When he was sure Ghost Warrior was spinning fast enough, the Skull King made the Kusarigama's disappear, Ghost Warrior being violently tossed across the sandy ground. Ghost Warrior rolled violently across the ground after the toss, and attempted to stop this by rolling to his feet. But he had been moving too fast and instead landed hard onto his back. Ghost Warrior saw Aldus falling towards him with a pair of gas formed tekko-kagi's (claw-like weapons). Ghost Warrior growled as he rolled away from the airborne strike. 'What is with this guy and Japanese weapons'? He wondered.

Ghost Warrior rolled quickly to his feet then, swinging his kannabo back down towards the Skull King. The Skull King was quick, turning toward the creature and blocking the blow with his left tekko-kagi, then driving his right one into Ghost Warriors abdomen. Ghost Warrior roared in pain in response, dropping his kannabo as Aldus tore the left tekko-kagi from his abdomen and swung his right one viciously across Ghost Warrior's face, leaving a four clawed scar across his face, then spin kicking him in the chest, knocking Ghost Warrior back hard enough to send him flying back towards a rock a distance away. Ghost Warrior hit it hard enough to break a large chunk from it, crashing thorough it and landing weakly onto his left side.

The Skull King laughed darkly as he simply stood and gazed upon the weakened creature. 'Grun really thought this thing could beat me'? He scoffed. The Le-Matoran was more delusional than he had thought. He had just defeated the creature who had been such a massive problem for his weakling soldiers with relative ease, and yet the Protection Army was still there, obviously still expecting a victory from their pathetic creature. 'Sorry to disappoint'. Aldus gleefully thought as he had reached the creature whom had just gotten back onto his knees.

As The Skull King swung a fist down towards the creature, he rose his left arm, blocking it and desperately trying to push back with whatever strength he had left. But the Skull King didn't relent, he kept pushing back, not allowing Ghost Warrior to rise back up a single centimeter.

"You are nothing boy, and therefore you can't defeat me". Aldus scolded. He smirked darkly. "How could someone without purpose possibly defeat me"?

But Ghost Warrior knew inside that the Skull King was wrong. He DID have a purpose. God had given it to him, and had planned a destiny for everyone at the very beginning of time. It was why everyone was given the gifts that they had, why everyone even had talents or the capabilities to achieve greatness to begin with. Because God had put those capabilities there, but still in such a way where they would not be invincible. To where they would have to depend on both each other, and on the Lord who had created them out of love. Accepting that he still had a purpose to fulfill, and that he would not always be able to do it alone, Ghost Warrior bowed his head, and prayed that God would aid him in additional strength, enough to take down the Skull King and end his plans and reign of terror.

The Skull King chuckled when he saw this. "Do you truly believe that God can hear your prayers"? He asked him.

A few seconds later, Ghost Warrior began to rise higher, his arm pushing successfully against the Skull King's fist, as if his strength no matter mattered. The Skull King widened his eyes in shock. 'How can this be'?! He wondered fearfully. 'No one has EVER been able to match my strength! Not even Crumble at his full might'!

"Yes, I do". Ghost Warrior answered, then punching him in the abdomen.

The hit knocked the Skull King back a distance, before he landed in the ground, continuing to slide back until he dug two tekko-kagi's into the ground, stopping his movement before he rolled to his feet, and noticed Ghost Warrior charging. Skull King growled as he forced both hands ahead, three red gas tentacles forming from both hands and stretching towards the charging creature.

Ghost Warrior swung his kannabo left and right, destroying all six of them easily. Skull King growled in aggravation, then threw five red mist knives towards him. Ghost Warrior struck them all with a single bolt of lightning that zipped from knife to knife, shattering them. Skull King formed a single Kusarigama in his right hand, then swinging it towards the creature viciously. Ghost Warrior raised his kannabo, allowing to wrap around his weapon, then pulling easily from his hand, causing it to disappear.

Tired of the creature shrugging off his attacks, Aldus angrily formed two tekko-kagi's in his hands and charged towards him. Ghost Warrior waited for the Skakdi to reach before ducking and backing easily away from the tekko-kagi swings from the Skull King. This aggravated Aldus easily, who immediately drove his right tekko-kagi forwards, trying to stab him in the heartlight. Ghost Warrior simply rose his kannabo, the tekko-kagi breaking against it. Skull King roared with rage and swung his left one at his face. Ghost Warrior swung the back of his right arm against the attack, easily blocking it before headbutting Skull King hard. Aldus stumbled back a bit, a bit dizzy from the attack. Ghost Warrior used the opportunity to quickly kick him into a rock nearby, shattering it.

Aldus staggered back to his feet after hitting and breaking the large rock, his body already starting to weaken. 'NO'! He thought. 'I will NOT let myself be brought down by this lesser being'! He thought angrily, then swinging a right fist towards the Warrior. Ghost Warrior caught the fist with his left hand, then activating his lightning powers through it, shocking Aldus intensely. Skull King roared in pain, fighting not to get down on his knees in response to the lightning flowing painfully through him. Ghost Warrior released him then, only to throw a ball of fire into his face.

Skull King screamed in pain as his face began to burn in response to the fire. his body nearly collapsing from both the pain of his face burning, and the pain from the lightning earlier. Ghost Warrior took this opportunity to quickly swing a right fist across Aldus's face, both extinguishing the flame and knocking him down onto his face. Ghost Warrior backed up a bit as Aldus slowly got up, the war on his own pain evident in his face as he glared intensely at the winning Ghost Warrior, whom simply stared as he finally rose painfully to his feet.

"You are nothing"! Skull King yelled. "I will not be defeated by a nothing"!

Skull King quickly swung a fist, which Ghost Warrior quickly caught. Almost immediately as Ghost Warrior caught the fist and pushed easily against it, he noticed a small red glow behind the black emblem on Skull King's chest. He smirked then, realizing that this was the source of his powers. Just one more hit and the Skull King would be no more.

"No, you ARE defeated by a someone". Ghost Warrior responded.

Ghost Warrior quickly drove a fist into the emblem, which broke apart instantly, the red glow becoming brighter, and red mist exiting from it. Aldus widened his eyes in fear and shouted in rage as he felt his powers drain away and shoot quickly into Ghost Warrior. In mere seconds Aldus collapsed, sitting against the rock just a foot behind himself. A few seconds later, all of the power had entered Ghost Warrior. Aldus glared angrily at him, as if he were a thief. 'No'! He thought. 'That power is MINE! It was always meant to be mine'!

Aldus tried to force himself up, but was unable to, once more lacking feeling in his legs like he had before finding that relic. In frustration, he roared up at the creature in rage, enraged at his own defeat. Ghost Warrior almost felt sorry for the Skakdi. He had lost his family, then his job, and probably the use of his legs, explaining his current crippled state. He definitely would've shown his sorrow for the villain if he wasn't so cruel and merciless.

"Go on then, finish it". Aldus challenged. 'I have nothing now, so why not'?! He thought ragefully.

But Ghost Warrior placed his kannabo back into the slot in his back, deciding the Skakdi had already suffered enough. A bright light shown momentarily, then dimming to reveal the Ko-Matoran weapons designer.

"No". Joey responded.

Aldus snarled as if to demand why.

"My job tonight is finished". Joey told him simply.

The Skull Gang was defeated, all four Nui Relics were found, the war was finally over, and the Skull King had been beaten. As far as Joey was concerned, he didn't need to do anything else. Aldus had suffered so much in his life, and it had made him into the manipulative villain he was. To kill him would've been too merciless, and wouldn't make him any better than him. Joey smiled then, realizing that there was one more thing he had to do before everyone could leave.

Joey kept his kind gaze on Aldus as he removed his phone from his right pocket. "I'm friends with the TVPD and I think they'll have questions for you". Joey said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

How was that for a final showdown? What did you all think of the Chapter in general? Please feel free to let me know in the form of a review or PM, and have a God-blessed day! XD


	31. Chapter 31

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, and the names Evo and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 30: Victory

As the sun shone over the blood soaked cave entrance, Grun sat a short distance away, sitting on one of the shattered rocks with an orange blanket wrapped over his shoulders. As much as he really hated playing a victim, Grun knew it was necessary. Though the TVPD could be trusted, they really did have enough on their plates as it was, with the MARL possibly coming back soon. Just because the Fire Lord was dead, didn't mean the MARL was truly defeated.

'Speaking of defeated foes'. Grun thought as he spotted four police officers carrying Aldus out on a carrier and seating him in the back of a police car. The TVPD had always known Aldus was a crime lord, having murdered several people, and participating in illegal weapons trades of sorts. Aldus was finally going to pay for all of the harm he had bestowed upon the world, and though it was a satisfactory sight for the Le-Matoran, it still confused him in a way. They had been fighting the guy for so long, and Ghost Warrior/Joey had managed to beat him in a day. Single-handedly.

Sure, it was the outcome Grun had always wanted, but it still made him wonder how it was possible. Aldus had done his best to bring him down as Joey, and yet Ghost Warrior had still come out on top, despite Joey now having full control over the creature. Aldus had brought Joey hopes of returning to a normal life, and then broke that hope in a few acts. Yet Joey still managed to keep his head straight and fulfilled his promise to help end the war. 'But how'? Grun wondered. 'If that was me, I wouldn't want to try fighting anymore. So what then inspired Joey to keep going, and hand Aldus's butt to him in such an awesome way'? Grun wondered. Not to brag, but he did think it was cool how Ghost Warrior had managed to shrug off all of the Skull Kings attacks and easily take his powers away.

A shorter distance away, Joey noticed Grun's confused look, and became confused himself. The war was over. No more lives would have to be lost, and everyone could finally go back home to their families. 'The ones who were still alive anyways'. Joey thought sadly, trying not to gaze at the dead Protection Soldiers, whom most would remember as thugs, regardless of the fact that they died to protect the world. But it was necessary. This war needed to be disguised as a gang war, so as to keep anyone else from getting involved. 'Hopefully, Grun will hold memorial services for them'. Joey thought sadly, as he remembered Grun telling him some time earlier that their families were the only other ones who knew what this war was truly about. Though the world would be careless for them, Grun would surely honor their deaths through a much deserved memorial service.

Still confused as Gruns confusion, Joey walked over to his best friend, seating himself beside him. "Hey Grun". He said.

Grun was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of his friends voice, turning to him with a small smile. "Hey bud". Grun greeted in return.

"Crazy weekend, huh"? Joey asked.

Both Joey and Grun chuckled. It indeed had been quite the crazy weekend for the two. Joey became the Ghost Warrior, unintentionally getting involved in a "gang war" that Grun was fighting, they were both on the run from the Skull Gang, and a mutated Skakdi, Joey was captured in exchange for Galva's life, leading Grun and a large chunk of his men to go into the main base of operations for the Skull Gang to get him out, and though barely getting out alive, both had managed to win. All over the course of a few days. 'Yeah, crazy weekend was definitely one way to put it'. Joey thought.

"Yep". Grun simply responded, before regaining his confused gaze towards the police car Aldus had been seated in, the car now driving out of the cavern area and back towards the city limits. "Hey Joey"? Grun asked.

"Yeah"? Joey responded, gazing back towards his friend.

Grun was silent for a moment, as if still in deep thought before responding: "When Aldus called you a nothing, you still had confidence in yourself. How"?

Joey smiled, understanding perfectly why Grun would be confused as to how Joey had beaten Aldus so easily despite the facts that he had crushed his chances of ever being a normal weapons designer again.

"Because it was a lie told to him by the deceiver". Joey answered. "If I really was a nothing, wouldn't that make Jesus's sacrifice in vain? The Bible says Jesus died for our sins, and took the punishment so that we would not perish but have eternal live. Why would God forgive us like that if we were nothings? I think the only reasonable conclusion is: We're not. We're all a someone, we just need to submit and discover that whoever we're meant to be, it's purpose should be for God, because we are all God's children through our faith in Jesus Christ. That's how I beat Aldus. I had faith that God had given me the potential to do it. Just like he's given you the potential to keep fighting when things get difficult, and for Evo to help us via his visions, and Galva to be my girlfriend and a news anchor. No one is nothing Grun. God proved that to us when he gave his life to save all of ours. And he even proves it now by giving us all the chance to be his. We just have to listen and have faith".

Grun smiled in full understanding and satisfaction. Joey was right. Aldus had been wrong to call Joey worthless, both ethically and sensibly. For one person to be worthless, would make everyone worthless, and therefore existence itself would be worthless, not having a reason to exist in the first place. Then there was the fact that Jesus, God in human form, and the Son of God, had willingly given up his life for every single life that ever was or would be to save them from eternal damnation. That alone should've proven how much everyone, not just Joey, was worth. People had also been created with a great capacity to do and feel good, and to accomplish many things through infinite talents. No way was that a coincidence. Joey was right. No one was truly worthless, and nothing would make either of the two believe so.

"That's an awfully inspirational speech Joey, probably the best I've heard". Grun responded.

Joey nodded as if to say thanks.

Grun smirked then. "Did you write that down first"?

The two Matoran chuckled again. Afterwards, the two sat in silence for a few moments before Grun spoke again.

"What did you tell them"? Grun asked Joey.

Seeing as whatever Joey had said would most likely go on public news tomorrow, whatever he had told Stormer and the other officers was extremely important. Whatever he had told them had clearly made them believe Grun was a victim, hence the orange blanket on his shoulders. But still, whatever he had told them did matter.

Joey smiled calmly. "I told them that he was the leader of the Skull Gang, and that he attempted theft and mass murder for the golden chest".

Grun let out a sigh of relief, happy that Aldus being the leader of the Skull Gang was the only correct thing he had told them.

"And as far as they're concerned, the chest is just a piece of gold worth over five million dollars, and I also told them it was yours". Joey finished with a smirk.

Grun looked back to his Ko-Matoran friend with a surprised expression. Sure, he knew that as a friend, Joey really cared for Grun and his well being, but never had he expected this kindness. The money Grun would get from that chest would surely be enough to pay for the memorial services, and there would be more than enough left over to pay for a good vacation somewhere for both himself and what remained of his soldiers. After all of this time fighting, they definitely could've used a vacation. 'But still, why'? Grun wondered. Joey had won the day, why give it to Grun when he wasn't the one who had ended the war? In that sense, all of the money from that chest should go to him to do with it whatever he pleased.

"Why didn't you tell them it was yours"? Grun asked his friend then. "You just turned down quite a large sum of money".

Joey: chuckled. "I already have a pretty rich friend in Tommyville, plus I own a weapons manufacturing company so money's not a problem". Joey explained.

Grun nearly facepalmed there. 'Right, he told me about that'! Grun remembered. 'Darn it Grun, start remembering these things'! He thought to himself. It was almost humiliating how he couldn't remember small details like that. 'How is it that I can remember battle strategies, and fully carry them out, but I can't remember that one of my best friends friends in a Trillionaire'? Grun wondered.

"Plus, I never really needed that kind of money". Joey continued. He nodded towards his girlfriend, whom was now waiting in the passenger seat of a car the TVPD had provided for them. "My reward is over there. She and Gods love are the only rewards I really need after this".

Grun smiled at that answer, satisfied. "Alright then. That answers that". Then tilting his head in curiosity: "So what ARE you going to do after this"?

Joey smiled brightly as Grun asked that question, then gazing lovingly over at the Ga-Matoran whom stood in front of a propped up camera for TVN(Tommyville News), speaking her lines off a teleprompter into a microphone. Joey almost chuckled at this, as he had often heard Galva talk about how much she had wanted to be an on location anchor specifically for events like this. 'Good time to do so'. Joey thought. First there was Fireman, then the Bioformers, and now Ghost Warrior. If the world got any more weird, at least she'd finally have the opportunity to be there.

It also made Joey happy, to see Galva finally fulfilling her dream. He had been there to support her with said dream from day one, and he had been extremely happy when Galva had gotten her job as an on location anchor. A bit worried, as her job would probably put her in danger every five seconds, but happy as well. Plus, he had the money to travel around with her whenever he wanted so she'd probably be okay for the most part.

'Luckily for her, this isn't going to be her only highlight for today'. Joey thought, his happy smile growing even wider. For just before he had gotten his powers, Joey had had a surprise planned for the beautiful Ga-Matoran. But just as Joey was about to tell Grun what that surprise would be, both he and the Le-Matoran turned to the sound of Steven honking his horn from inside the truck they had traveled in.

"Hey Grun, I don't know about you man, but I'm ready to go home"! Steven shouted.

"Alright, alright, hold your Rahi, I'm coming"! Grun called back, chuckling a bit as he did so. Then giving a sincere smile to his Ko-Matoran friend: "Thanks for helping us win this thing. Maybe now we can finally have some peace".

For the past year this war had been going on, dealing with all of the deaths on his team had proven to be extremely stressful. Said stress had even led to a lot of sleepless nights for the Le-Matoran leader. Having to be the one to inform every single parent of the deceased soldiers about their death was even worse for him, as it was necessary for him to keep his composure upon delivering said news. Sure, he would have to do this again for the twenty soldiers who died today, maybe Grun would get a good nights sleep tonight with the knowledge that this war was finally over.

Joey nodded in response. "Welcome man. Thank you for believing in me".

Grun smiled and nodded in response before rising from his seat on the rock on running quickly to Stevens van, so as not to keep his Le-Matoran friend waiting.

Joey couldn't help but smile as he saw Gruns smile. This entire journey, he had only seen Grun smile once or twice. He didn't even laugh a single time, which was understandable. After all, not everybody could crack jokes in the middle of a battlefield. 'Especially not one as gruesome as this'. Joey thought sadly, gazing at the gruesome remains that were still being put into body bags by the officers still there.

'But at least there will finally be peace'. Joey thought, a smile slowly gracing his face. This was one of the many reasons why Joey was now glad to have been the Ghost Warrior. If it hadn't been for him finally accepting his destiny, Grun and the others would not have made it out alive. Nor would this war have been won today, or Aldus's power taken away so that he could finally pay for all of the wrong he had done.

The fact that Joey now had control over his secondary form was also pretty comforting. Not that he minded the Ghost Warrior having a mind of its own at first, but it had also been scary at first. He had no idea at first whether or not the creature would harm his friends, or more importantly Galva. But it had protected Galva, thus was the reason why it almost attacked Grun and his men. But now that Joey had control, he could finally remember what he did as the Ghost Warrior, and use it more mercifully against his foes. Like he had decided to do so with Aldus. Sure, he had killed most of his men, but he had only taken those lives because it was necessary. If he didn't kill them, they would've killed Grun and the rest of his men. But Aldus didn't have to die. Without his powers, he was of no threat, so there was no point.

Joey smiled up at the star filled night sky, silently giving a prayer of thanks to God for allowing them to win the night. For having the mercy to allow them to get out of this battle alive. Sure, not everyone had made it out alive, but that was always a consequence of war. With as many Skull Soldiers as there had been, they were just lucky that ANY had gotten out alive. Again, if Joey hadn't accepted the destiny God had bestowed upon him, tonight would've ended very differently.

Joey looked then to the sound of a familiar voice as it called to him.

"Come Joey. Let's go home as well"! Evo had called.

Joey almost argued with the Po-Matoa, before then spotting the TVN van driving away, Galva already waiting in the passengers seat with a smirk. Joey rolled his eyes at his girlfriends smirk. 'I'm the hero of the night, and I still get a backseat'. He thought humorously as he walked towards the van, a smirk forming on his face as he remembered that he still had a surprise to give Galva. One that he would definitely give her as soon as they got home.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The names Fire Lord and Stormer are owned by Lego, they do not own the reimaginations of the characters from Fireman however. XD How did you all like the chapter? Please feel free to tell me in the form of a review or a PM and have a God-Blessed day! XD


	32. Chapter 32

Lego owns the names Evo and Aldus.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: Surprise

After Evo had driven himself home, Joey had taken the drivers seat, driving to his own home, Galva sleeping soundly in the passengers seat. Always having thought that the Ga-Matoran looked adorable when she was sleeping, Joey had to fight hard not to look over at her. As much as he loved her, he knew Galva would prefer that the two got home alive, and the roads were normally full of traffic at this time of night so one second of attention lost from the road could lead to an absolute disaster.

Joey couldn't help but let out a short sigh of relief when he finally pulled in to the familiar gravel driveway of their small, rectangular home. As Joey parked in said driveway, and turned off the ignition, Joey looked over to his right, smiling at Galva's sleeping form. 'She looks so peaceful'. Joey thought. 'So happy'. Joey was almost tempted to leave her in the car and let her sleep in here. But with the state of Tommyville still being crime infested, regardless of how fast said crime was plummeting because of Fireman, there was no way Joey was leaving her in a car that could be broken into and stolen. Besides that, he still had that surprise to give her, and he had to ask an important question before giving her said surprise.

Joey pushed gently on her shoulder, repeatedly until he had gotten a small snort from her.

"Hey Gal-girl"? Joey asked, using the nickname he hadn't gotten the chance to in a while.

Galva chuckled tiredly as she opened her eyes to Joey, smiling dreamily at him. "Yeah Joe-Joe"? A nick name she hadn't used in a while either.

Joey placed a hand on her shoulder then, gazing curiously into her eyes as he asked her: "Do you still want to be with me"?

Galva woke up fully then, a shocked look on her mask as she sat up. 'Why would Joey dare ask me that'? Galva wondered. There was no other male that she loved more than Joey. He was a wonderful male in her eyes, and one she was so thankful to have met. Without him, she would currently be homeless, she would never have accomplished her dream of becoming an on location anchor, and she would have definitely given up on love. Galva couldn't imagine being anywhere for the rest of her life other than with him, nor did she ever want to. So why then would he ask her this?

"I mean, I'm this crime fighting creature now and you probably wouldn't want to-".

Galva didn't dare let Joey continue, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Joey looked a bit shocked at first before kissing her back. The two remained in this embrace for a few long seconds before Galva pulled back with a loving smile.

"You were always there for me Joey, in the good times and the bad". Galva told him. She gently held his hand as she continued: "You've given me more than I could ask for from any male, and I fell in love with YOU. No other male has my heartlight but you, so I'll always be with you Joey". She place a hand on his cheek. "No matter what".

Joey leaned a bit into her touch, a smile gracing his mask. "Really"? Joey asked her.

Galva nodded happily. "Yeah".

Joey smirked. "Promise"?

Galva rolled her eyes. 'He's one of the best weapons manufacturers and he can still be such a kid sometimes'. Galva thought. Lucky for him, that was one of the many things that she had, and always love so much about him.

"Promise". Galva said between giggles.

Joey smiled once more, wrapping his arms around the Ga-Matoran in the form of a hug. "Thank you Galva". Joey told her, happiness and relief both evident in his voice.

As both then pulled away from each other and exited from either side of the car, both couldn't help but be a bit relieved that their journey was over. Coming home to live in peace for a while was definitely something that they both needed after everything they had seen tonight. The deaths had been enough inspiration for the two to desire an end to the night quickly. Now that the war was over, hopefully Grun wouldn't need Joey's "help" for a while. Not that they minded spending time with their Le-Matoran friend. They just didn't like hanging out under those kinds of circumstances.

Now that they were finally out of this conflict, and the conflict ended, the two could finally relax together as they had before Joey had gained his powers. Though Joey still possessed the powers that he did, it wouldn't change a single thing about their relationship. Joey could have a disfigured mask, and Galva would still love him. Though she had always thought he was hot, Galva cared more for who Joey was. If he wasn't the considerate, compassionate, loving male that he was, she would never chosen to be with him.

Joey had felt the same about Galva. Upon first catching sight of her, Joey had thought she was the most beautiful female who ever was and would be. He had also been fearful that she would never love him, for her looks were greater than his. Joey had just fought in a war, and he still thought that asking her out was the scariest thing he had ever done. If she had said no, even though they knew nothing about each other at the time, it would've crushed. All it had taken was one look at her Huna, to convince him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

As the two got closer to the house, Galva quickly noticed that Joey was starting to back away. She turned to his quickly, a concerned look on her face. 'Is he okay, is something wrong'? She wondered fearfully. Her concerns were put to rest when she saw him give her a smile, letting her know nothing was wrong.

Joey smiled widely as he then asked: "Can I ask you something else"?

Galva tilted her head in confusion, her concerned look returning when she began to notice Joey shaking a bit, as if terrified. 'He has superpowers now, and I'm not in danger'. Galva thought. 'What could he possibly be afraid of right now'?

Galva nodded. "Of course Joey".

Joeys smile grew wider as he got down on a single knee and removed a golden ring with a diamond in it, holding it up to her. "I know this might be a bad time to ask this, but I still want you to understand how much I love you at the end of each and every day".

Galva gasped at the sight, a shocked look covering her powerless Huna. 'Is this real'? Galva silently asked herself. 'Is this a dream'? She certainly hoped not as she smiled brightly, being unable to contain her happiness. Although, if this was a prank, she was seriously going to punch him. She knew there was such a thing as proposal pranks, but in her mind those were always dumb. A proposal was never something to joke about in her mind.

"Joey... is this what I think it is"? Galva asked him, tears beginning to stream down from her eyes.

Joey nodded. "Yes it is".

For the past two years Joey and Galva had been together, Joey only grew to love Galva more and more with each passing second. He loved her to the point where he was almost sad that Galva had her dream job. For he wanted to spend every day and every second with her. Even if she had only left for a second, he missed her tremendously. He almost thought himself crazy, being that addicted to her presence. But then it had hit him, it wasn't addiction. It was love, it had always been love, and he had always known that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Joey took a deep breath, pushing away his fears of being rejected now as he smiled up into her eyes and asked her: "Galva, will you marry me"?

Galva smiled brightly, not even having to think about her answer as she responded quietly, due to being a little nervous: "Yes".

Joey tilted his head and smirked, knowing what she said, but wanting to mess with her a bit as he responded: "What was that? I think my hearing's bad".

Galva smiled happily as she rolled her eyes, before loudly responding: "I said yes you big dummy"!

Joey smiled widely then, resisting the urge to cry tears of joy as he slipped the ring on her ring finger, the ring fitting perfectly. He had always known it would fit of course, as he had actually measured the size of her ring finger once as she was sleeping. As creepy as that may have sounded, Joey had wanted to surprise her and not have her know the surprise was coming. Knowing her, if she had known he had planned to propose to her, she probably would've waited every second of every day for it.

Joey smirked then as he looked back up at his now fiance. "Galva, I think my legs just gave out". He joked. "Maybe it's your looks. I don't think I can get up now that I see you this happy".

Galva smiled brightly in response, then getting down on her knees and pulling him into a tight hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then don't". Galva responded, not really wanting the moment to end just yet.

Joey smiled happily as he hugged her back, loving the feeling of being in her warm arms.

As the two hugged each other in silence, both couldn't help but feel an intensity of happiness. The two had always known that this would happen one day, since the first day they had gotten together. Now that that day was actually here, the two were happier than they thought they'd be. They had finally made the decision to spend the rest of their lives together, and though the planning for the actual wedding was going to be stressful, in the end, they both knew it would be worth it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well, that's my story". Joey told the Toa still hidden in the shadows. "Probably not as entertaining as you guys would enjoy, but that was the best night of my life. For I knew she loved me for who I was. The same way I loved her. So yeah, I still make weapons and uncover ancient artifacts. But now, I'm something more". He had a thoughtful look. "No, wait, I said that wrong".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Joey continued to hug Galva, he smiled up at night sky as a star shone a bit brighter than the others, making the shape of a cross. Joey smiled brighter as he saw the shape form in the night sky, then closing his eyes and silently sending a prayer of thanks to Jesus for giving him everything he now had. For his destiny, for his fiance, and for his careers. The fact that God loved Joey enough to give him all of this, disproved Aldus when he had said he was useless. 'Because of this, because of Gods love, I've always been someone'. Joey thought.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I've always been someone. I am a child of God".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

THE E- not yet! lol! Like Fireman and Bioformers (1), this will include an "end credits chapter". XD I also went to see Kong tonight. It was alright. I give it a 6-7 out of 10. I'm still rooting for Godzilla in 2020. XD How did you all like Kong or Godzilla? Please feel free to tell me in the form of a review or PM and have a God-blessed day! XD


	33. Chapter 33

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, and the names Evo and Aldus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: Back in the interviewing room.

"And that's the end of my story". Joey told the mysterious figure, then leaning comfortably back in his chair.

Joey had no idea why this mysterious figure wanted to know about him being the Ghost Warrior, or what his interests in it were, but whatever his intentions were, he hoped the intentions weren't hostile, otherwise he was about to make a mess. If they did attack him, he would transform instantly and defend himself against these mysterious Toa and Autobots. Not that he assumed most Toa or Autobots were ill intentioned, but considering the fact that he had just fought a group of evil Toa and Matoa last week, he couldn't be too sure.

Much to Joeys relief, nothing of that such happened. Instead, the mysterious figure dropped his pen, having finished writing everything Joey had just told him and closed the large binder. Joey almost chuckled, as the figure had originally started with a pen and a note pad. Just ten minutes in, the figure had ran out of paper and had to get another note pad. Ten minutes after that, the figure remarked that this was clearly going to take a while and pulled out the biggest binder he could find and filled it with pages before Joey had continued said story. 'Galva always told me that I tell long stories'. Joey thought humorously. But since Joey still had no idea whether or not these people were friendly, he decided not to laugh. Not right now at least. Though Galva would definitely have a laugh about this when he got home.

Suddenly, the figures voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Well, thanks for possibly the longest interview ever". The figure joked. "Luckily for us, my boss loves long stories, so I'm certain he will find this one pretty entertaining".

Joey raised an eyebrow immediately. "Your boss"? A confused and cautious expression formed next on his mask. "Wait a minute, who are you"? Joey finally decided to ask.

Joey would've asked earlier, but as he considered the fact that there might have been more of those strange Autobots or Toa at his house, putting Galva in danger, he didn't want to say anything that might easily anger this guy and put his wife in danger. 'Then again, Galva might be at work now, so unless the figure had people follow her, she should be fine'. Joey thought. 'Hopefully'. But one thing Joey knew for sure: If this guy did anything harmful to his fiance, heads were going to roll. literally.

The figure leaned forward then, revealing a Kanohi Pakari (2008) with red eyes that glew behind it, on top of a brown cloaked body of a Toa of fire. "The name's Toa Ethan". The figure responded. "And I am a friendly. We also happen to know one of your friends pretty well now".

As the Ta-Toa leaned back into his seat, another familiar figure emerged from the dark corner, into the light. Upon impact with the shine of the dim light, his red, black, and silver armor came into view, with two new red knife gauntlets and the same yellow mask Joey had provided him with.

Joey blinked rapidly in surprise, then pretending to look confused, not wanting to give away his secret identity, as he questioned: "Fireman"?

Fireman nodded, then smiled calmly upon noticing the confused expression, chuckling a bit as he spoke without his voice changer: "It's OK man, he knows I'm Furno".

Joey instantly sat back in his seat in a more calm posture. Furno was one who didn't like revealing his identity to very many people, and for good reason. The reason for this was to protect the people that he loved, to keep his enemies in Tommyville from harming them. Furno also rarely ever made rash decisions, so for him to reveal his identity to whoever these people were, Joey knew it meant these guys could be trusted.

But that still left another question unanswered as Joey gazed back up at the Toa of Fire.

"What's going on then"? Joey asked. "Why did you need to interview me and why the creepy setting"?

"I chose the creepy setting just because I love to look intimidating". Ethan joked. Then leaning forward again: "I needed to interview you so we could make sure we had the right guy. Now that we do, we just need to make an offer that needs to be made".

Joey nodded, letting Ethan know he had his undivided attention.

"A big threat is approaching and Toa X, my boss, is putting a team together to fight it". Ethan continued. "We're still hiring members and we'd really appreciate it if you were willing to join us".

Joey raised an eyebrow. "What team exactly"?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **Ghost Warrior and Fireman will return in The Alliance...**


	34. Chapter 34

Lego owns Bionicle, Hero Factory, and the names Evo and Aldus.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 33: It's not over

Meanwhile in a wooden office, the sun shone through an open window, glistening against the sides of the recently cleaned wooden desk, Grun seated behind it, three computers on the desk in front of him. On the first computer, was a website to the museum in New Metru Nui, on the gallery page displaying numerous different artifacts. On the second computer was a website to another museum in Turpinville, also on the images page. On the third page, was a loading page on a search engine website.

As Grun waited for the page to load, a Matoa Protection Army soldier walked in, carrying a note pad and a pen, a concerned look on his powerless Hau.

"Sir, you called me in here, and wanted me to write something down for you, right"? The Matoa soldier asked.

Grun nodded, his eyes still on the page.

"It sounded urgent". The Matoa added.

"Indeed it is". Grun responded. Then offering the Matoa a kind smile. "With Aldus finally behind bars and the Skull Gang without a leader, the search will be easier to continue".

Just as Grun had said this, the screen on the third computer had fully loaded, revealing multiple pictures of silver artifacts, relics, and ancient weapons. Grun spotted this and smiled widely at the sight, then using the mouse to scroll down across the page.

"I just wanted you to write down a reminder, so I don't forget how important these artifacts are". Grun responded.

The soldier nodded. "Very well sir". Then holding up his note pad and readying his pen to write. "What do you want me to write"?

Grun didn't respond at first, continuing to scroll down the page with the mouse and his eyes scanning quickly through the photos. 'It has to be here'. Grun thought. 'I've searched through every single website that I can, there's no where else that this could possibly be'. Grun let out a long sigh of relief when he finally found the photo that he had been looking for. In the photo was a vase of silver, similar to the one Joey had just found, only the symbols on it glew a dark shade of green, partially illuminating the dark hall.

As a smile graced his lips, Grun finally responded: "Four relics found, four left to acquire".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well that's the end of this novel. As this Chapter specifies, there will be a Ghost Warrior 2, and I don't have a definite release date for it yet, but I'll post it on my bio when I do. How did you all like the story in general? Please feel free to tell me so in the form of a review or PM, and have a God-blessed day! XD


End file.
